Abandoned Hearts
by HannieB123
Summary: Life threw all it had at her, but he seemed to always be there when she was falling, they didn't know each other very well, but they were starting to, her heart was filling with life again, her laughter coming back, his hope for the future was bright as he held her in his arms. He wouldn't let her be alone anymore, he would do anything to make her smile..Please Review!
1. The First Time We Met

**No One's POV**

**November 20th X792**

**First Day Of The Grand Magic Games**

The first time he saw her, he was walking through an old abandoned park in the outskirts of Crocus.

He usually came here to clear his thoughts when his day was rough, no one knew about this place, or so he had thought. But there she was, swinging on one of the rusted swings.

Her blonde hair blew back and forth as she swung up and down, her head tilted back, eyes closed and a small smile graced her face. She was stunning. It was cold tonight, snow had just started to fall in the city. She wore a fluffy pink jacket with a pink scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, light blue skinny jean clad legs swung back and forth and her black winter boots touched the ground ever so lightly.

He was cautious as he walked up to the second swing, he didn't want to ruin what looked to be a peaceful moment, he had to wonder why she was out so late though, it was almost two in the morning.

The swing made a creaking noise as he sat, and he knew he had ruined her blissful moment as her black boots scraped along the ground, pulling her to stop.

She sighed once as she looked at him and then back at the sky, the snow was falling heavier now.

'It's peaceful here, isn't it' she said, her voice was delicate, as if it would crack at any moment, she looked to him again and he nodded his response, he hadn't expected her to talk to him, no, she should've run away from him.

'I'm not scared of you, if that's what your thinking' this time her voice held amusement, her eyes sparkled briefly before returning to the dull shade of brown he'd seen before.

'And why's that' he asked curiously, usually everyone went to great lengths to avoid him.

She smiled softly and started to kick her legs back and forth again as he sat waiting for a reply, she threw her head back and closed her eyes again, he started doubting that he would get his answer.

'You would've hurt me already if you were going to, and plus, I'm used to getting hurt' she said softly, her voice going back to a fragile softness, he felt as if the girl would break at any moment, and yet when he looked at her face, there was a small smile adorning it.

The girl in front of him seemed so broken, and yet she still smiled, he wondered what she meant by 'she's used to getting hurt' she seemed so kind, and when he had seen her with her guild mates she was always laughing, so what had happened?

'Your right, I won't hurt you' he decided to say back to her response, she chuckled lightly before dragging her feet along the ground again and pulling to a stop, she stood up from the swing, snowflakes were piling in her blonde hair as she stepped across to him, her feet crunching the snow accumulated underfoot.

She grabbed onto the chains he was currently holding onto, he looked up to meet her golden brown eyes, confusion clearly showing on his face, what was this girl doing?

'My name's Lucy, in case you didn't know' she smiled again, God, her smile was dazzling, he looked into her eyes as they sparkled briefly in happiness, before dulling yet again to the lifeless ones from before.

He smirked at her and stood up, there were only inches between them, if she leaned up just the slightest bit, their lips would touch, but as it was, she stepped back some, giving them room as she looked up to him, waiting for his response.

Lucy, yes, he knew of her, she was in Fairy Tail, friends with the Salamander, Stripper and the Titania, the one Minerva had tortured just last year, guilt ate at him as he remembered what his guild had done to her, and it only worsened as he looked into her lifeless eyes, the fake smile she was wearing, he knew what she was truly feeling, so why would she hide it, more importantly, why was she feeling so alone, helpless and scared?

'My name's Sting Eucliffe, in case you've forgotten' he said, he Sting was sure he saw amusement dance in her eyes for the briefest of moments at his words and he wanted to smile for bringing that look to her eyes.

'So, Sting, what brings you out here so late' she asked as she danced around him and back to her swing where she started moving back and forth, but never taking her feet of the ground.

'Shouldn't I be asking you that' he asked the other blonde, she raised an eyebrow, she shook her head, smiling she brought her forefinger to her lips, 'secret' she whispered, if he wasn't paying close attention to her he would've missed it.

'Okay then' he shrugged not wanting to pry into something she so obviously didn't want to talk about. 'I always come here when I need to think' he said she smiled and nodded her head, he was thankful she wasn't trying to pry into his life.

Sting sat back down on the swing next to her, the snow was coming in what seemed to be buckets, at least two inches had accumulated since he had arrived, he could barely see in front of him anymore, the snow was so thick, he wondered how they would find their way back to their individual hotels.

'Life is full of strange things, isn't it Sting' Lucy said suddenly, he looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, wondering what possessed her to say that.

'Yeah, it is' he said, unsure of what else to say to her question. She looked so sad, so lost, he desperately wanted to know what happened to her but decided not to pry, as it might be a very sensitive topic for her and he didn't want to see her cry.

It was four in the morning now, they had been here for two hours together, he hadn't the slightest idea of when Lucy had actually arrived though so he couldn't be sure how long she had been out. Sting decided it might be best if he started heading back towards the city, but he couldn't leave the blonde girl by herself in this storm.

'We should get back, it's almost dawn' he told her, she looked up to him and smiled sadly and nodded her head, he stood up and offered her a hand which she hesitantly accepted, he was sure he could get them back to the city in this storm, even with the low visibility. Sting held onto her hand tightly, silently daring her to try and shake him off, but she never did, she gladly held onto his hand, but the way she held on had him questioning things.

It felt as if she was sinking into herself, and he was a life preserver that kept her afloat, he didn't mind though, but still he kept having to shut his mouth as he wanted to ask her so many questions, but he knew it wouldn't be appropriate for whatever relationship the two currently shared.

They walked in silence, the only sound was of breathing and the crunching of snow underfoot.

Until Lucy suddenly started humming, Sting stopped momentarily at the sudden noise but soon started walking forward again, Lucy's hand squeezing his own as she hummed what sounded like a sad tune, he wasn't sure but he felt as if he'd heard it somewhere before, but decided not to ask.

It brought about sad memories of his own, memories he held deep within his mind, no one really knew about his past and he liked it that way, they were his own secret, his own insecurities, but he made no move to stop her from humming the sad tune.

'Why do people hurt other's' Lucy suddenly asked, he stopped walking again, they were so close to town he could see the lights and hear the first sounds of the morning commute, but he stayed silent and didn't dare to move an inch.

'Does it make them feel good to see others pain' she asked again, he wasn't entirely sure if she wanted a response, but when he looked at her he knew she was waiting for just that.

'I think people hurt other's because of their own insecurities, because of their own jealousy, I don't think people truly hate others I just think they want what the other has so badly they become blinded' he said to the blonde, he wondered why she was even asking questions like these.

She seemed to accept his response and smiled up at him, suddenly feeling the urge to hug the girl, he did just that, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and she slid her arms around his waist, as if he would protect her from the outside world and it's many negative feelings, but one couldn't truly protect someone from these things, negative emotions and wrong doings would come her way regardless of how hard he hugged her.

When they finally pulled away from each other he found himself missing her warmth, but pushed the feeling aside, he smiled at her again and continued walking towards town.

Ten minutes later they were standing in front of the hotel called 'HoneyBone' where the Fairy Tail team was staying, neither had let go of the others hand yet, but they both knew it was inevitable, whatever happened tonight between the two would become nothing more then a far away memory, and the thought made both mages feel a pang of sadness fill their hearts.

They reluctantly released each other's hand and stepped apart after one last hug. Sting stared at the blonde celestial mage and saw the flicker of sadness leave her eyes and replaced by one of...hope?

'I hope to see you again Sting Eucliffe' she said with a small bow and a smile, Sting chuckled at her actions and smiled down at her.

'And I you, Lucy' he laughed again in amusement, pulling her in for another hug,she kissed his cheek lightly before turning and disappearing behind the hotel doors.

Sting stood for a moment, rubbing his cheek where she had kissed, it was a feather kiss, barely touching him, but still the warmth of her small touch lingered there and he felt giddy, for on the first time in years he felt truly happy, even if it was happiness towards a fairy.

As he walked to his hotel he found himself desperately hoping he would see her again, that this one night wouldn't be the end to something that he was sure would turn into something grand.


	2. Fate And Destiny

**Sting's POV**

**November 21st X792**

**Second Day Of The Grand Magic Games.**

It was the second day of the Grand Magic Games, he sat with his team in the booths as he watched other guild's compete, he didn't really care for the other guild's, or his own for that matter, he tried hard to forget about Lucy, but he couldn't seem to shake her from his thoughts.

He looked towards the Fairy Tail booth where he saw Lucy sitting alone while the rest of her team sat together discussing something and occasionally looking over towards the blonde, he had to admit he was curious, just the other day they were together, smiling and happy, but after the night Sting met with her she seemed to be more distant.

Today she wore a long sleeved dark blue leather dress, black leggings and the same black boots that she had worn the day he'd seen her. Stunning as always.

Except for the blackness of her right eyes, it was obvious it was a bruise, even from far away he could tell it wasn't because she was tired, and he was curious and slightly angry to see that blemish on her face.

'Sting, what's wrong' he whipped his head around to find Rogue, his only human friend looking at him curiously and then back up to the Fairy Tail stands.

'Nothing at aall' Sting said, trying to wave off the question, but unfortunately Rogue had other idea's.

'Staring at Fairy Tails celestial mage, I see. She looks lonely doesn't she' Rogue said, Sting thought he heard a bit of sympathy in his black haired friends voice as they both looked towards the blonde girl.

Lucy was sitting as far away as she could from her teammates, the two boys noticed how she stiffened when one of them looked over to her, a tear rolled down her face but she quickly wiped it away and looked around.

Sting felt sad for the girl, even if he didn't know what was going on he wanted to help her. Why was she sitting so far from her team and why was she so sad? He watched as the raven-haired stripper walked up to her, she visibly stiffened when he leaned down and whispered something in her ear, she nodded slowly as he pulled back and smirked.

Sting was curious, what had the ice mage said to make the blonde look so frightened?

'I wonder what's going on' Rogue said suddenly, Sting was curious as well, he was worried for the girl he knew so little about.

'I don't know' Sting whispered to his partner, but he wanted to find out, for some reason he hated seeing her look so afraid, and he didn't think she should have that look on her face around her team.

The two boys turned back to the games as the announcer signalled the end for the day, it had been a boring one, neither Fairy Tail nor Sabertooth had gotten into the arena today.

He quickly looked over to the Fairies again and scanned for a blonde head but couldn't find one, he shrugged and let himself be pulled alongside his team, his exceed Lector landing on his shoulder to avoid getting stepped on.

He walked quickly and quietly towards his hotel, deciding he would take a shower and then explore the town by himself, he was hoping to catch Lucy somewhere in the middle of his venture, he wanted...no, needed to see her.

He quickly showered and changed into warmer clothes, a dark blue long sleeved sweater and dark blue jeans with black winter boots, he also wore a strikingly white jacket, if you were looking for him, you'd be able to spot his bright jacket immediately.

He ran out the door saying goodbye to everyone in the hotel as he passed them and rushed onto the busy streets, he quickly scanned the surrounding area for blonde hair but found none, his shoulders sagged but he quickly perked up at the thought of seeing her again.

And so with that in mind he ran about the streets, subconsciously buying things he thought she might like, realizing he was stupid and got himself embarrassed as he looked down to the star earrings he had just bought for her before quickly putting them into the bag he had brought with him.

He slowed his pace as he smelt the scent of vanilla and strawberries coming from a side road...The road that lead to the park he had visited just two nights ago, he was stupid, he should've checked there!

He quickened his pace as he walked down the dirt road, it was silent here and the snow was still fresh, except of course for the small foot prints that indicated he was headed in the right direction.

He slowed as he neared the park, looking towards the swings he found them empty, but he knew she was here, he could hear sniffles coming from the right of him. He looked to see a tall tree and what appeared to be legging covered legs hanging from a branch above his head.

'Lucy' he questioned, her sniffles stopped as she looked down at him, he could tell her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying.

Normally he could've cared less, but something inside his heart ached for the girl who was trying to hide her tears from him.

'So we meet again' she laughed dryly, a fake smile adorning her face, he started to wonder if she ever really smiled before, all the ones he had seen had been faked and forced.

'What happened' he asked, she looked surprised at his worried face, he knew it must've been odd to see him actually worried for something other then his exceed, he hadn't cared for anyone other then himself and Lector in a long time.

She brought her forefinger to her lips again, 'secret' she said as she jumped off the branch she had been sitting on, he looked confused, why couldn't she just tell him what was wrong? Obviously something was happening between her and her guild, why couldn't she confide in him, in somebody?

He looked at her closely, inspecting her body, she still wore the same long sleeved blue leather dress from earlier, it flared out at the bottom and hugged her torso tightly, her right eye was closing due to the swelling bruise on her face, the bruise was no simple thing, she had gotten into a fight and he knew she'd be lying if she said otherwise.

'Your eye, it's swollen' he said cautiously, she looked down at her feet as she brought a hand up to the swollen eye, wincing slightly as her fingers brushed over it ever so slightly.

'I know' is all she said before she turned towards the swing set and marched over towards it, sitting and flinching when the rusted metal freaked under her weight.

'What happened to it' he asked, he desperately wanted to know, so he could beat the living shit out of whoever had done this to her, she had been nothing but kind to him, while others were frightened of him she wasn't, she seemed to enjoy talking to him and he liked that, and he felt as if he could really become friends with this girl.

'Nothing that concerns you' she said, making her broken voice stern, he knew then not to try and get anything else out of her, if she wanted to tell him she would, but he wasn't about to force her to reveal something she didn't feel comfortable telling.

'I'm glad I got to see you again' he said to her as he looked at her, her eyes flickered to life and a small smile graced her lips, a real smile, nothing faked.

'I am as well, I was hoping to run into you again' she said, looking up she met his gaze, her eyes were a little less red and her cheeks a little less swollen from crying, she truly was beautiful even when she was upset. He pulled a small box from his bag, the earrings he had gotten for her, he handed them over and she took it hesitantly.

'What is this' she asked curiously, he shrugged and looked away embarrassed, he'd never gotten someone a gift before. Never.

He looked back over as she opened the box and gasped as she saw the earrings inside, he thought that she would like them and by the look on her face he was right.

The small crystal stars matched his own earring, except they had a pink jewel in the middle, they were simple really, but the large smile on her face made him feel as if he had just saved humanity, he was glad he made her smile like that, then he thought back to all the other items he'd bought for her, deciding he'd keep the rest and give one to her each time they saw each other.

He knew they'd keep running into the other, somehow, someway, even if he had to hunt her down, he would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

Anything.

She slowly took the earrings out of the box and put them in her ears, she looked over to him and smiled, he smiled back with the same intensity, although he was immensely embarrassed he hid it very well.

'Thank you so much Sting, I love them' she said happily, her eyes danced with life as she looked up to him, suddenly he was pulled into a hug, his head found the nape of her neck and decided it was good place to stay, his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands hanging ever so close to her bottom, her hands had snaked around his shoulders, her hands laying in his hair as she kept his head in place, her head was pushed against his chest right over his heart and he found himself liking this hug, it felt as if he was her reason for living and she was his, and for all he knew he might be.

That was the second time he saw her, and the moment he knew fate and destiny were going to keep bringing this girl back to him, as fate and destiny were going to keep bring him back to her.


	3. Worthless

**No One's POV**

**November 23rd X792**

**Fourth Day Of The Grand Magic Games**

The slap sounded loud in the night as it reverberated off of the stone walls, she held her cheek in pain as she watched the four people laugh and the blue cat try and stop them with no luck.

'At least he cares' she thought bitterly. The white haired take over mage lowered her hand and grabbed it with the other, obviously she had hurt herself when she slapped her face.

The blonde had wanted to tell them everything they've heard were lies, she didn't really understand how she pissed everyone off so much, but this is the way she's been treated everyday for a year, by everyone but the older members who stayed out of gossip.

This little group especially, the reason she called Fairy Tail home, hell even Laxus got in on the teasing from time to time. She could make a list of what they called her;

Weak.

Pathetic.

Hopeless.

Lazy.

Stupid.

And many more, she was so close to snapping, and yet she was still here, getting verbally and physically abused by her 'family'. At first she had thought it was a spell, but after seven months she began to think otherwise, no, they were doing this on their own, but she wasn't about to go pointing fingers at the person she thought was to blame for this catastrophe.

The worst part was that no one stopped them, even if she cried for help, and eventually she just gave up crying, what was the point when everyone could hear you but no one came to your rescue?

It was five in the morning and the fourth day of the GMG's, she was on a team with Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lisanna, she had begged master to take her off the team but he had denied her request, saying something about how she had become stronger and they needed her.

She didn't care how strong he said she was, in front of these people she felt like a bug.

They knew her and her insecurities, so they had a way of making her want to dig her own grave, right off the edge of a cliff. Which she had actually considered doing the first few times they had cornered her like this.

Gray stepped forward, his eyes clouded over in hatred, and it was all directed at her. She felt sick as she tearfully looked up to him, his were always the worst, he knew just where to hit her, verbally and physically, he knew where she was weakest.

'Why you cryin' Lucy, maybe your mom could...oh waiit' he laughed, yes, that was definitely a sore spot in her life. She really couldn't believe how they had all flipped, they used to be so kind towards her, and now they were nothing but cruel.

They hated her, and you know what she was starting to hate herself to.

Usually when they were done with their 'sessions' they left her alone to treat herself, they never left her so damaged she couldn't compete in the games, although she almost wished they would.

She was alone in the dark hallway now, in a few hours though it would be bustling with life as the games started for the day. She found herself just sitting and staring at the opposite wall, thinking about the past year.

Was it really worth it to stay here? Who would notice if she just up and left? 'No and probably no one' she answered for herself, but this was the first place she ever felt wanted, needed...loved, how could she just leave them?

'The way they left you' a tiny voice said back, she chuckled to herself as she wiped some blood off her already swollen eye. 'Yeah they left me alright' she sighed, but she knew she couldn't do it, she couldn't leave them, where else did she have to go?

The day all of this started was a year ago, right after they had gotten back from last year's Grand Magic Games, she wasn't sure who started it, but she had an inkling that it was the youngest take over mage, God did that girl hate her, for what reason, she didn't have the slightest, but all that mattered was she did and that little devil got whatever she wanted.

Currently that was Lucy's head swimming in depression and self loathing. Oh and she definitely accomplished that. Lucy hated herself, she hated everything, she wasn't happy, was she ever happy? She didn't know, frankly she didn't care. Right now she wanted to jump off a bridge.

Anyways, the day this started Lucy had walked into a quite guild she had come in with Happy who had stayed with her that night, she found Lisanna being comforted by Mira, Elfman, and Team Natsu. Curious about what was going on she had walked over when Erza had gotten up and swiftly punched her right in the face.

Lucy was flabbergasted, Happy tried helping her up but was pulled away by Natsu who started scolding him for 'helping the enemy' she had been thoroughly confused, as were many other members just arriving at the guild.

And then the explanations had started.

Apparently Lucy had betrayed Lisanna in something or other, she wasn't sure anymore what the something was, and she had also been seen giving information about the guild to a dark guild who by the way was hell bent on destroying Fairy Tail. Yep, you guessed it, apparently Lucy had been seen talking to a Raven Tail member.

Or so said Lisanna.

And to top it off Lisanna had said how Lucy had abandoned her on a mission the two had gone on, and that was why she had a broken arm. Lucy couldn't recall ever going on a mission with her, but no one had listened when she tried to speak up for herself.

Happy had tried to say he'd been with Lucy all week, and tell them she hadn't done anything wrong, but of course who listens to a cat? No one.

And so, with more and more rumors about her piling up more and more of the guild started hating her and abusing her.

Only master and Happy believed in her.

She was alone in the world again.

She sat alone in the darkness of the hallway, some sun light just starting to hit her aching feet, she felt numb, she felt lost, and worst of all she felt hopeless.

She stumbled out onto the street, the early morning commute was at its peak as people rushed about to get done with their errands before the games started.

But Lucy could care less about the games, she could care less about anything.

Why live in a world full of people who hate her?

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

The fourth day of the Grand Magic Games was finally here and Sting couldn't have been happier. He met with Lucy last night again and they had promised once the games were over they wouldn't loose touch with one another. Downside was he needed to get a new communication lacrima and since she had a portable one as well he would also have to buy one of those.

He looked towards the direction of Fairy Tail's balcony only to see it filled with four people and what appeared to be the short white haired girls relative.

No blonde head. He suddenly got worried, where could she be if she wasn't here?

He watched as Salamanders face contorted into one of anger, he was curious about what was being said so he pushed himself to block all other noises and just focus on the Fairies booth.

'...gonna...blonde...disappointed...' he heard a female say, he wasn't certain which of the females said it though.

'Lucy's...pathetic...disappeared...tell...kill... or something' he heard what he knew to be Natsu's voice say. He suddenly was brought back to reality by his dear friend Rogue who was looking at the Fairy Tail booth with a stern, almost angry expression. Apparently he had heard more then Sting had.

'Go, she needs you' Rogue said as he placed a hand on my shoulder pushing me forward slightly. I looked back to him and grinned as I ran from the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

It was freezing today, as it was yesterday and the day before that. The snow was still thick here, not like in the city where it was trampled before it could start to stick.

I walked to the small park I had been going to everyday since we arrived at the games, it had a rather large bridge by it so it would be the perfect place. I didn't really want to freeze to death but everything already felt dead to me anyways, what's a little pain?

I tossed a stone in the air and caught it with my other hand, repeating the action a few more times until I reached the bridge, looking over the railing I saw that ice had started to bloom over the top. Perfect.

I climbed up and sat down on the guard rail, the metal of the bridge was rusting away, just like everything else in this park, it would all crumple to the earth soon, as would she.

She had lived a good life for the most part, but she felt as if her good times had ended, her smiles have faded and her heart was broken, the laughter that broke through was dry and held no real meaning, no, she was done with this life.

Her keys shook violently against her hip, but she didn't care anymore, she didn't want to care. She knew they were worried, they had been ever since this ordeal started, but what could they do? If they came to help the beatings and verbal abuse not only went to her but her spirits as well.

Once or twice Loke had been beaten by his best friend. And now the lion was suffering to. All because of her, it was her fault. Did she really cause so much sorrow for others, so much pain?

She remembered her conversation with Sting from the other day...

_Why do people hurt other's' Lucy had suddenly asked, Sting stopped walking again, they were close to town and she could picture the warmth the hotel would give her, but she had to ask._

_'Does it make them feel good to see others in pain' I asked him, he looked thoughtful, as if he wasn't willing to answer, but he looked down at me and took a breath._

_'I think people hurt other's because of their own insecurities, because of their own jealousy, I don't think people truly hate others I just think they want what the other has so badly they become blinded' he had said, she nodded her head in response, she understood completely._

But as the days of the games came and went, she started doubting herself all over again, how could she live like this? How could she let this go one for so long?

She was a coward, like she was being now, but she found it hard to care, or to think about those that would miss her, what was the point when the list held all of two people, well one person and a cat?

Lucy stood up on the guard rail and clung to the pole beside her for balance.

She thought of all the things she'd been through the last year, the list was high and great she'd even become stronger, strong enough to rival Gildarts at his finest. But that accomplishment seemed insignificant against all the verbal abuse that was said against her.

She wondered why her life had turned out this way, did she do some horrible thing in previous lives that warranted her depression? Her loneliness. She didn't think so.

And yet they all hated her because to her she was worthless.

To herself she was worthless.

And so she jumped.


	4. Save Me?

**Sting's POV**

By now he knew exactly where his blonde friend would be, he ran as fast as he could, terrified that she was hurt. Or worse.

No, he couldn't think like that, she had to be okay.

He skidded in the snow as he neared the bridge he had to cross to get to their park, she was there. On the guard rail.

He wanted to shout at her but he was scared thinking if he made the smallest movement she would fall, but he needed to do something, and fast.

He cautiously walked up to the bridge only to have her abruptly stand up and grab the rusted pole that was next to her, she seemed to be thinking deeply about something, and dried blood was smeared across her face, for some reason he knew it was her own.

He was slowly getting closer to her, she had yet to notice another presence, to lost in thought he presumed. His plan was to just grab her fast and get her away from the bridge, and then talk to her about what happened, get her to tell him what had happened.

He had to, for her sake and his own.

He was so close he could almost reach her.

But then she jumped.

He had been to slow, to cautious.

He ran up to the railing screaming her name as he looked over the side.

Luckily for him it seemed her heart had a change in the last second as her hand had flown up to grab onto a small metal pipe that stuck out over the edge. He sighed his relief, but they weren't out of the woods yet, and she could still let go.

'St...ing' she questioned, he looked at her an realized she was crying, God he desperately wanted to wipe those tears away.

'Hang on Lucy, I'm coming, I'll get you' Sting said as he looked around for a rope, something that could pull her up.

'I'm gonna slip Sting' she cried up to him, he panicked and stopped his search to look over the edge at her, she smiled through her tears as he saw her hands slipping, the ice that had accumulated on everything probably wasn't helping their ordeal at all.

'Shit...Lucy, where's your bag, just hang on okay? I promise you'll be okay' he said, trying to be strong for her sake, she had to be okay, he needed her to stay safe.

'M-My bag is..is b-by the edge of the bridge' she yelled up to him, he quickly ran and found it, pulled out her portable communication lacrima and called Rogue.

'Hello, Rogue spea...Sting' Rogue questioned, his face scrunched up in confusion and concern, Sting briefly noticed he was still at the arena.

'I need a rope, anything, and paramedics, she's gonna fall...help me' I yelled into the small device, Rogue quickly hurried about shouting orders and calling for rope.

'Sting...Sting, calm down, tell me where you are' Rogue said calmly, although his face held concern, he wasn't going to let that affect his usually calm voice.

'Th-The p-park I always go to, b-by the bridge' I said into the glass, Rogue nodded his head rapidly, and then hung up the lacrima. He hurried back over to where Lucy was hanging, she had been silent throughout the whole conversation and he was worried about her.

'Lucy, Rogue's coming, just hang on a little longer, please hang on' he said calmly, he noticed her grip tighten on the small metal bar, but she was slipping, if Rogue didn't get here soon the inevitable would happen, she would fall, and she could quite possibly die.

'O-Okay I'll try' she said in a whisper, he looked down at her feeling completely lost, he didn't know what he could do for her, keep her talking maybe?

That seemed like the best idea he's had so far.

'Lucy, will you tell me what happened' he asked, he noticed her flinch slightly and her grip on the metal bar loosen at his words, she seemed to be thinking intently about something, whether to tell him or not maybe? He couldn't be sure.

'I-I don't want to say...' she said, her voice cracked and he realized she was crying again, she must've been through something really horrible today.

'Its okay, we can talk about it when your ready, I'll always listen to you' he said, even though the situation didn't call for it he smiled down at her, she smiled a sad smile back up at him.

'Thank you Sting...I'm sorry I've been nothing but trouble since you've met me' she said as she looked down at the river below her, she seemed to be contemplating something.

'No, you haven't been any trouble, I enjoy being around you, I like seeing you happy' he said, desperately trying to get her to stop her self loathing, especially in the situation she was currently in.

'I'm slipping Sting, I can't hold on any longer' she said sadly, he looked down at her, fearing her next move, she was truly going to fall, he could see it play out in front of him, her hands loosened.

She fell.

Rogue hadn't made it in time.

Sting looked at the spot she once was with wide eyes, he couldn't believe, she actually fell, he heard a hard crack as her body hit the ice and he flinched, eyes still wide, tears started forming in the corner of his eyes and his mouth hung open as he cautiously looked at her fallen body below him.

What was he still doing on the bridge?

He raced down the pathway that led to the river and through berry bushes that blocked his path, coming to a halt in front of the broken mage that lied before him, the ice wasn't very strong, he watched it crack and drag her underneath it, without hesitation he jumped in after her, hearing someone close by calling his name frantically as if they to were planning on risking their lives to save someone, but he didn't care, he needed to get to the blonde girl who was currently under the ice.

The water was freezing and his limbs wanted to lock up, but he willed them to keep moving, he had to get to her, if their was the slightest possibility she was alive and going to be okay he had to risk everything.

And so he would.

He finally spotted her a few feet in front of him, swimming as fast as he could he grabbed her and swam back to the spot where he had come up, his oxygen level was low and if he didn't get air soon he to would pass out. He noted the blood as it stained the water around Lucy's head very briefly before turning back to the task at hand.

He watched as a hand dove into the water to lift them out when he was at the hole caused by the fall, it was Rogues hand he noted briefly as he and Lucy were pulled onto the shore, he also noted the paramedics that rushed to grab Lucy out of his arms as soon as they breached the surface, he wanted to growl at them, scream at them for taking her away but Rogue looked at him sternly and shook his head at his friend, silencing him.

The paramedics rushed about, undressing Lucy and putting piles of blankets on her, some threw blankets towards Sting which he gladly accepted, he watched as they began to pump her chest, as she spewed liquid from her lungs, he watched as they did an emergency stitch to the wound on her head, silently wrapping it in bandages before lifting her and taking her away.

This took place over several hours, Rogue and himself silently watching the whole time, he was lucky she was still alive, lucky fate decided to keep her around. He sat in the back of the small SE plug ambulance as it made its way through the silent streets of Crocus at an extremely fast pace, he sat by her side as life returned to her face in the back of the ambulance, he held her hand as they rushed her into the hospital.

He only focused on her as the doctors rushed forward and silently pried him away from her.

He watched as the emergency room doors swung shut.

That was the third time he saw her.


	5. Hospital Blues

**Sting's POV**

He was sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room, he had been here for six hours already, never daring to leave, Rogue had come and gone a few times already, silently checking up on him and asking if he's heard anything about Lucy, with which he always replied with a shake of his head.

He'd been told that Fairy Tail had been informed of the incident but none of her team had shown, only the old guild master and a blue cat had come and curled up next to Lector who had arrived an hour or so after he himself had gotten here.

The two cats laid silently next to one another on the chair opposite of him, Happy, the blue cat had gotten here only a couple hours ago, Fairy Tails master had come in every two hours so he was due for a visit soon, as was Rogue.

But he could care less about any of them at the moment, he briefly wondered why her team didn't make an appearance, but then again after what he had seen the other day between Lucy and the others he wasn't all that surprised, he figured everything originated from something that happened in her guild.

Her master had blabbered some nonsense about her being alone and getting verbally and physically abused by some of her guild mates, he had tried to stop it, even set about banning people from the guild for up to three months, but it never ended, every time he caught someone hurting her the perpetrator or perpetrators would have the harshest punishment.

Sting knew now why she did what she did, why she never wanted to talk about her problems, these people were supposed to be her family, and yet she was in here because of what they'd done, they had pushed her over her limits, Sting felt sorry for Lucy, but he also felt anger towards her guild, why would they do something so horrible to someone so kind?

He rubbed his hands over his face as he turned to look out the window, it was snowing heavily again, just as it was the first day they met, the streets were empty seeing as how it was three in the morning, he wished he had some coffee, or news about Lucy.

He hoped she would be okay, with those injuries though, and the trauma from the events that have been occurring in her life, he wasn't sure if she'd ever be okay, hell he didn't even know what being okay meant for her.

He had been told this abuse had been going on for a year, ever since the last Grand Magic Games! How in the hell did she take it for so long? How could one girl be so strong, he knew he would have lashed out at the people causing him harm had he been in her situation, but then again from what he had been told by her master, Fairy Tail is really the first place she's ever been able to call home.

In reality she had no where else to go. Up until now that is, if she would let him he planned on taking her away from Fairy Tail, away with him to Sabertooth, his guild was kinder now, Minerva was gone, Jiemma had disappeared, and he was the master, he would make sure she had a good life there, she deserved it after all.

He held his head in the palm of his hand, the door to his left squeaked open and both Rogue and Makarov stepped through, grave looks on both their faces.

'Sting, any word' Makarov asked as he sat beside him, Sting shook his head and sighed.

'Nothing at all, it's been seven hours now, do you think she's okay' he asked, slightly afraid to hear their responses.

'She looked pretty bad Sting, but she was alive when they brought her in' Rogue said as he sat beside the two exceeds who were now waking up due to the noise.

'I know bu...' he was cut off by the door of the emergency room opening, a male doctor with black hair and blue eyes stepped out looking exhausted.

'Sting Eucliffe' he called, Sting hurriedly got up and went over to the man, the two others following beside him, the exceeds walking over with the group.

'Is Lucy okay' was the first thing out of his mouth as he neared the black haired man, the man gave a small sad smile which made Sting fear for the worst.

'I'm Doctor Kotoyo and she'll live, her left leg is broken, several ribs broke, luckily her arms caught most of the impact near her head, she'll get away with a severe concussion and be out for a few days due to that, unfortunately that left her right arm broken and left wrist totally destroyed, there's nothing we can do for it...' he paused to take a breath.

'Also due to this...incident, I regret to tell you she'll need physical therapy for her back, she injured it severely in the fall, we'll be lucky if she ever walks again, I'm sorry' Dr. Kotoyo said.

Sting bit his lip as tears threatened to fall, his eyes were wide as he started at the man in front of him, did he really just say that? She might never walk again and she lost her left hand?

He was so focused on his own thoughts that he barely registered the others near him, the tiny master to his left had tears flowing freely down his old face, his dark haired friend to his right stood motionless but his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. Happy was bawling, his fists were clenching and unflinching. His exceed, Lector, looked indifferent to the whole thing, the poor guy was probably confused, Sting didn't think he knew what was going on.

'If you'd like to see her, you can, visiting hours end in thirty minutes though' Dr. Kotoyo said, Sting whipped his head back around to look at the doctor with hopeful eyes, the older man nodded and motioned for the group to follow him.

Kotoyo lead them through a brightly lit hallway stuffed with medical equipment, nurses and other doctors all rushing about, some people were being pulled down the hallway as they went into surgery for something or other.

Sting didn't like hospitals at all, he knew they saved people, but all the people in white coats freaked him out and the smell was awful to, it smelled of bleach and death, not the best smell in the world, he did however like the smell emanating from the room to his left, where the doctor stopped, vanilla and strawberries, it was Lucy's room.

'You have thirty minutes, after that you can come back tomorrow, visiting hours are from four A.M. to two P.M.' Kotoyo said as he pushed the door open and stepped aside to let the group in, Sting nodded to the doctor as he passed by him and the man did the same as he turned to leave.

He entered the small room, it was painted a light blue and was brightly lit, machines were hooked up on the left side, all their wires aimed and attached to the patient on the bed, the left side had a couch and a couple chairs for the visitors to sit in, and a small table as well.

The bed was a brilliant white, the only thing wrong with it was the girl who laid there motionless, her chest slightly rising with each small breath she took. A bandage was wrapped around her head, spotted with blood, but he knew it would be okay, the doctors had done their job, they saved her. A breathing tube was in her mouth, it looked so out of place there, he thought.

A needle was pumping fluids into her system as she slept away, not once did she stir from her slumber, as the doctor had already informed them, she would likely be out for a couple days. Her left leg was in a cast, informing them that it was indeed broken, as was her right arm, her left arm held the needle and had many bruises going along it, but what threw him off was the fact that there was nothing where her left hand should have been, that made him want to shed tears.

She had been so kind to him, when everyone else was afraid, she had actually stayed to listen, she made an effort to get to know him, how could Lucy of all people end up like this?

He looked at her guild master as he leaned over her, whispering something in the blondes ear that Sting couldn't hear, but the small man had a sad smile and tears running down his face, Happy had curled up in her lap and was sleeping soundly, but he to was crying in his sleep.

Lector was by his side, concerned about the predicament he was currently facing, unsure of his voice, instead of saying something to his exceed he picked the small cat up and hugged him to his chest as he let the tears fall, his exceed stayed silent.

Rogue stood beside him, watching everything, his eyes held sadness, but the tears never fell, Sting knew they never would. Rogue was like that, the dark haired male was always calm, never showed many emotions, but Sting knew his friend was concerned for both him and for Lucy, a girl that he barely knew, but he cared for her because Sting cared for her.

I'll be leaving now, I will return tomorrow, please look after my child' the tiny man said as he came towards Sting, he nodded his head towards the old man but never spoke, afraid his usually strong voice would break, with the acknowledgement from Sting, Makarov left the room.

Sting silently took the place of Makarov, leaning over Lucy to inspect her face better, her eye was still a little swollen from the other day, but it was now hidden beneath all the others that littered her face, she didn't look to be in any pain though, and for that he was grateful.

'I'm so sorry I couldn't save you' he whispered to her, he knew Rogue would hear his cry, but he didn't care, he needed her to know how sorry he was, he should've been able to get to her, to help her when she needed him the most.

'Its not your fault this happened Sting' his friend said as he walked closer to the bed, Sting knew deep down Rogue was right, but he felt completely lost, helpless even.

'I know, but I should've been able to get to her in time' he said, his voice cracking as he tried to stop his sobs from coming out with his voice.

'You did your best, you still saved her in the end' Rogue told him as he laid a hand on his shoulder, Sting nodded his response, unsure of what else to say.

'I don't know what to do for her Rogue' he said, he momentarily looked at his dark haired companion who now held a startled look on his face, now that Sting thought about it, he had never been so weak in front of anyone, never let his tears fall in front of others, but right now he didn't care, he needed advice, he needed help.

'Be there for her, she'll need someone to look after her, to be her friend, someone who won't leave her alone, someone who won't abandon her' Rogue said calmly as he took the seat beside him.

'How do I be there for her, I've never had someone rely on me before' he said as he stroked the blondes hair, she never moved, the only way he knew she was alive was the way her chest was rising and falling, but even that was faint.

'Be her friend, let her tell you her troubles, never judge her, don't push her to open up to you either, it will take time for her to trust anyone again, she may never trust anyone fully again, but be by her side through all her battles, I'm not talking about the missions we go on either' Rogue said, trying to word everything correctly. Sting nodded his head at his companion, not knowing what else to say.

'I'll stay by your side, always' he said to the blonde, he took her right hand in his and gripped it tightly, not tight enough to hurt her, but tight enough that if she was awake she'd know what he said was true.

This was the fourth time he saw her, and the first time he was entirely sure he would never leave her.


	6. Always There

**Lucy's POV**

**Three Days Later.**

**November 26th X792**

Sun streamed into her eyes, from somewhere, she couldn't be sure, actually she was pretty sure she was dead, so was this heaven? Hell? Where was she?

She slowly cracked her eyes open, just to snap them shut at the blinding light that greeted her. Where the hell was she?

One eye cautiously popped open, then the second, she blinked to readjust her eyes to the brightness, God it felt as if she hadn't seen light in years.

Once her eyes adjusted to the brightness she took a hesitant look around, a beeping sounded from her left and she could immediately tell she was in a hospital, how she had gotten here she hadn't a clue, was she was dead? Well she didn't know that either.

Looking down at her body she was suddenly aware of the pain her body was carrying, she felt as if she'd been crushed by a hundred pound block of ice...oh wait, she practically was.

She looked to her right, and then to her left, there was no one in the room with her. She brought up her left arm, only to come to a screeching and yelling halt when nothing met the bangs she had planned on brushing out of her eyes.

A nurse rushed into the room at the sound of her screams and then rushed over to her bed to try to get her to calm down, and miserably failing as she kept screaming at the place her left hand was supposed to be.

A doctor who appeared to be in his late thirties came in, he had black hair and blue eyes, he was indeed a handsome sight, but Lucy was more concerned about her left hand, which was now fucking gone!

'Lucy, calm down, let me explain the situation' the man said calmly, Lucy's screeches slowly stopped as she recognized the doctor, the man who was probably to blame for the fact she was now one limb short.

'Go ahead then' she said, her voice was dry and cracking, like she hadn't had water in a few days, a nurse rushed over with a glass right on que, she took it and drank it without taking a breath.

'Do you remember the accident you had a few days ago' the man questioned, Lucy nodded, she remembered falling, and pain, so much pain, then a warm embrace that took it away, blonde hair and blue eyes holding her close. Sting.

'Where is Sting' she asked, cutting the doctor off before he could even start the explanation.

'He'll be here in about an hour, same as the last three days, anyways can I explain now' the man asked, Lucy nodded her head, she really wanted to see Sting again, and thank him for all the trouble he went through for her.

'Okay, firstly, my name is Dr. Kotoyo, you've been here for four days' he paused to let that sink in, in her head she was freaking out but she just nodded at the doctor for him to continue.

'You had a concussion, a bad one, so we had to put you into a coma for a couple days, you stayed asleep longer then expected, you broke your leg..' he paused again, sure enough when she looked down she saw a cast on it, but why couldn't she feel it before? In fact she couldn't feel anything from that half of her body.

'Luckily your arms cushioned your head, but due to that your right arm was broken and your left hand was damaged beyond repair, we can look into prosthetics when you feel up to it' Dr. Kotoyo told her, he had a sympathetic look adorning his face, Lucy's spirit had long ago burnt out, but now it felt like it had never been there in the first place.

She was down a hand, what was she supposed to do with only one hand, how would she take jobs? No one wanted to hire a crippled mage!

'Lucy, I'm sorry to inform you of this...but...due to your fall, you hurt your back very badly...you've lost the use of your legs, I'm so sorry to tell you, but you may never walk again, although if we start you on physical therapy soon, the chances you will walk again will increase dramatically' the black haired man said, his eyes held sadness and there was no hint of amusement or happiness on his face or in his voice.

Lucy's world stopped for what seemed like the billionth time that day, her...wait...what? She may never walk again? Without her realizing it, tears had started to fall, her mouth hung open and her body went numb. How could this happen?

Well, she really was useless now, wasn't she? What the hell could she do with no left hand, and her legs completely destroyed, okay well there was still hope, but who knows how long it will take for her legs to work again, if at all.

'I'm sorry Lucy, we can get you started on physical therapy as soon as all your wounds heal, the broken ribs you suffered from have gotten better already, and you should be fine in a few weeks, I'll send Sting in as soon as he gets here' Dr. Kotoyo said as he reached for the door, Lucy barely acknowledged him, instead of responding she nodded her head.

And with that the doctor left, and she was alone.

She didn't know what she was going to do now, how would she ever get through this? She threw off the blankets covering her legs and looked down at them, they were both covered in bruises and one was in a heavy cast, she tried wiggling her toes, nothing. She tried moving her legs, nothing.

They really didn't work anymore, oh god, why did life have to be so cruel to her, she couldn't run anywhere, even though she wanted to, she couldn't get away. How was she supposed to live as a mage with..with her legs like this?!

She didn't know what she was more upset about, the fact that she didn't die, or the fact that she'd live but was unable to do anything for herself anymore, had life always been this cruel? Someone somewhere didn't want her to die, but they certainly didn't want her to be happy either.

She laid back in bed, unable to go anywhere and stared out the window to her left, blue skies and lots of sun today, but to her everything looked grey and dull, like the life had been sucked right out of it.

The door to her room swung open and slammed against the wall, startled she looked towards it, only to find blonde hair and blue eyes staring at her with a small smile on his face, the smile dropped however when that doctor came up and whispered something in his ear.

She watched as Sting walked up to her cautiously, as if she was a glass doll that would break at any sudden movement, which she hated, and so she glared at him.

'Hey Lucy' he whispered as he got closer, taking a strand of her hair and pushing it behind her ear, she shivered at the small little touch, but continued glaring at him.

'Sting' she said, turning away to look out the window once more, she heard the blonde boy sigh and he came to sit next to her on the bed, she didn't mind, but she also didn't want to start thinking he actually cared.

'How are you feeling, I'm glad your finally awake' Sting said as he tried to lean over and look at her face, Lucy pulled away from him and tried to hide her face in a pillow, but with her legs not working she couldn't turn over, she let out a frustrated scream, causing Sting to jump slightly.

'How do you think I'm feeling, I just found out I've lost my left hand and the fucking ability to use my own legs! I can't fucking turn over in the bed because my damn legs won't work, so Sting, how do you think I am' she semi-yelled at the blonde boy sitting by her side, he looked at her, but not with a gaze of sympathy but something different, she couldn't place her finger on it.

'I am sorry, we'll get through this, I'll help you every step of the way, okay' Sting said as he smiled at her, she had to smile back at him, the way he smiled made her feel warm and wanted. She nodded her head to him letting him know that she agreed with what he said.

It would take a while to trust him, maybe she wouldn't learn to trust him at all, but she knew he would be there for her, as long as she needed him, as long as she wanted him near, he would always be there.


	7. Home Is Where You Are

**Sting's POV**

He sat with Lucy in his arms throughout the day, she had long ago fallen back asleep, he was glad she wasn't crying anymore. He didn't know what do when she was crying, except his instincts told him he needed to comfort her, so he did just that, he held her close whispering sweet things into ear until she fell asleep.

The door to the hospital room opened and Rogue came in silently, the man had been coming everyday as well, although he only stayed for an hour or so, Sting just appreciated that his comrade came at all.

The days before Lucy had woken up had passed by in a blur, with only himself, Makarov, Rogue and Happy coming and going, when she hadn't woken up the day the doctor predicted he had panicked and yelled at the man to do a better job, he had apologized afterwords, but at the time he couldn't help himself.

He had refused to leave her side that day, only leaving for the bathroom, and he had Rogue bring him his meals, the doctor had come and gone many times that day, checking the monitors and then informing him she had been worse then he originally said, so her body was compensating for its lack of energy and power by pulling her into a deep sleep, not a coma, just something she needed to wake up from on her own.

He hadn't been pleased by that but accepted it all the same, and thus started the waiting game, two days of it, he hadn't left her side once, but unfortunately Rogue had said he needed to go to the guild for a while and explain to everyone why their master had nowt been present for almost a week.

His guild, since they didn't know the blonde well we're confused as to why their master was spending so much time with a Fairy, but after Rogue had calmly explained the situation they had looked at him with sympathetic eyes, and rage towards the guild that called themselves Fairy Tail. He couldn't blame them either, he was filled with immense hatred towards the Fairies.

When he had returned to his guild for the first time in over a week, the place he called home, it felt as though apart of himself was missing, he soon learned his home was wherever Lucy was, and at the moment his home and his heart was laying beside him in a hospital bed unable to move.

'I've been told she woke up' Rogue said as he came up beside him, Sting nodded sadly at his dark haired companion.

'How did she take the news' he asked, Sting stared up at him as if the answer should've been obvious.

'How do you think she took it Rogue' he asked bitterly, Rogue stayed silent and stared at him, probably noticing the dark bags under his eyes and the tear stains on his cheeks, yes, Sting had cried with Lucy, his heart broke for her, he knew what the doctors told him, but he never imagined her finding out would be so heart breaking.

'Not well I presume' Rogue said sadly, again Sting only shook his head, he hadn't the slightest clue as to what to say back to that, he started stroking Lucy's hair again, she sighed under his touch and cuddled deeper into against him, he smiled slightly and held her tighter against his chest. He was sitting in the middle of the bed, his legs spread with Lucy laying in between them, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso, and her head buried in the crook of his neck, he had his arms around her waist his head resting against the pillows behind him.

'I'll be there for the both of you Sting, neither of you are alone in this' Rogue said as he sat on the chair next to the bed.

'Thank you Rogue, it's not me who's going to need support though...' he said, looking down at the blonde again he wasn't sure if that sentence was the truth or not, this was having an effect on him to, suddenly he wasn't sure he could get through this alone anymore.

'The both of you have a hard road ahead of you, she needs people to be there for her, to help her get through this, and you need support so you can help her get through this. I see it already Sting, she's already counting on you more then you know' Rogue said.

He knew what his friend said was the truth, if the way she was clinging to him was any indication of Rogue's words being true, her first kept clenching and unclenching the back of his shirt as she slept, it was like she was making sure he was still there by feeling the fabric of his clothes, he brought a hand from around her waist and onto her back, rubbing soothing circles and eventually she calmed down and fell into a deeper slumber.

He sighed and wiped a stray tear from her face, even in her dreams something was torturing her.

'I'll always be there for her, she's my life now, I can't imagine living without her' he told his friend.

* * *

><p>Rogue sat forward in his chair after hearing what his friend said, he didn't know whether he was surprised or not at Sting's proclamation.<p>

Over the last month he could tell something had changed within his oldest friends heart, he wasn't grumpy anymore, he smiled more then he frowned or scowled, he seemed genuinely happy.

He hadn't known what had caused his oldest friends sudden change, but the day he found him staring at Fairy Tail's celestial mage he knew she was the reason behind it.

He hadn't told anyone this, but he had seen her getting beaten by her 'friends' the first day of the games, he had known all along what was happening to her.

He had done some digging after he had seen the interaction between herself and her teammates, and what he found was truly disturbing.

He had stopped the attack, brought her unconscious body to her master, he had thanked him profusely, but Rogue had said not to tell anyone about their meetings, all he knew is that he had to do something to help Lucy, she was far to kind to get treated like that, especially by her supposed to be family.

He had met with her master many times throughout the games, he had told him it had all started after last year's Grand Magic Games.

Rogue and Makarov thought it might have been a spell, so they had done some digging around, Makarov had said he didn't understand why his 'children' suddenly turned on the happy go lucky celestial mage, but what they found wasn't a spell, more so a curse that had been cast.

A curse that they didn't know how to lift, if they found the caster it would be over and done with, but Rogue knew better, the damage was already done. And try as they might, the caster of the curse had hidden their tracks well and they had no leads whatsoever.

All the two knew was someone was out to make Lucy's life at Fairy Tail a living hell, and oh how they accomplished their job well. The caster of the curse was obviously very skilled in what they did.

Either way Rogue knew that Sting and Lucy's lives would be forever intertwined now. As he watched the two blondes on the bed, Lucy was waking up and Sting was rubbing circles on her back, whispering things Rogue couldn't hear into her ear so she would wake up peacefully.

He had never seen Sting love something/someone so much, besides maybe Lector, but this was another human and for as long as he had known Sting he had never let another human get this close to him, ever. He knew Sting would help her out of the dark put she had been so roughly pushed into, Sting was determined to make her happy again, Rogue knew that.

He would be there every step of the way for the both of them, even though he wasn't close to Lucy, he would do what he could for her, and if that was him being another shoulder to cry on he would gladly give his up, but deep down he knew it would become Sting's sole duty to protect her, to guide her through, to bring life back to the world she currently found so dull.

It would be Sting she would fall for, Sting who would love her better then she loved herself, it would be Sting who would give her the strength she needed to get through this.

He would never have the same relationship as the two blondes had, but he would do anything in his power to protect her as well, to help both of them on the long road ahead, and it was sure to be bumpy.

* * *

><p>The male blonde rubbed circles on Lucy's back as they both laid in the hospital bed, she was starting to wake up and she was waking up breathing heavily and in obvious pain, he didn't know if it was physical pain, or if she had a bad dream that she was waking up from.<p>

He decided to whisper sweet nothings into her ear and she steadily calmed down, her tears stopped as did the small whimpers, he wiped her tears away as she blinked her eyes open, dull brown eyes looked up to meet his own, he smiled down at her and she gave a half smile back to him.

'Sting, your not going to leave me...are you' she questioned silently as she nestled back into the crook of his neck, he widened his eyes at the sudden question.

'I promise I won't he whispered to her, kissing the top of her head softly she pulled away and looked at him tearfully.

'But...I'm broken, in more ways then one' she said as she tried to pull farther away only to end up falling against him with a frustrated cry, Sting was quick to grab her and pull her back against his chest.

'Not to me. Your the strongest person I know, the bravest, I will never leave you' Sting whispered, reassuring her, she nodded silently, he watched as she turned to face him, the lower half of her body staying in the position it was in before, laying totally still out in front of her.

'Thank...you Sting, I needed to hear that. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry, for everything, for causing you so much trouble' Lucy said, her shoulders were shaking and he knew she was crying, he put his chin on the top of her head and his hands around her shoulders to calm her down.

'Hey, you haven't been any trouble at all, and you have nothing to be sorry about okay Lucy, I'm happy to be with you, although a hospital isn't the best of places, if your here, then I'll stay with you until you get releases, I'll be with you for as long as you want me around' Sting said, pulling her chin up so her eyes met his, so she could see how serious he was being.

Lucy smiled and hugged him tightly, or as tight as she could without hurting herself.

'Sting, when I get out of here...' she trailed off and he looked at her curiously, wondering what she was about to say.

'Hmm' he questioned, trying to get her to talk, she looked embarrassed.

'Well... If you'll have me...I'd really like to stay with...you...so can I come to Sabertooth..' she asked shyly, looking away from his face as red dusted her cheeks, a smile lit up his face at her words.

'I was planning on bring you there anyways' he smiled at her, grabbing her face with both of his hands and making her face him, pink was still dusting her cheeks but it was gradually getting to a dark shade of red, he found this face of hers beautiful.

'I don't want to impose on you, and make you give up your home for me though' she said, but he already knew the perfect answer to her doubts.

'My home is where you are, Lucy'


	8. My Heart Beats For You

**Sting's POV**

**Six Weeks Later.**

**January 8th X793**

Lucy was currently in physical therapy, her broken bones had healed a week ago and her doctor had said if she started the therapy right away it would increase her chances of being able to walk again.

He was leaning against the wall, watching as the instructor guided her movements, they had placed a prosthetic hand where she had lost her real one and it worked amazingly, he was happy that magic was in this world.

To get it to move like a real hand she just had to infuse some of her magical energy into it and she would be able to move it around and use it, unfortunately the same couldn't be said about her legs, she had to learn to reuse those on her own, with the help of himself and the doctor.

She was living with him now, Makarov had come in and removed her mark a a few days ago, he was sad she would be leaving but extremely happy she had found loving and caring people, he said he would be visiting Sabertooth often to check up on her. Happy, the small blue cat had asked to come with her, but Makarov had denied his departure, leaving the tiny blue ball in a mess of tears.

Currently Lucy was strapped to some sort of machine that made her legs slowly move back and forth, he did little exercises like this with her everyday as well. Soon she would be strapped to something different and the doctor would help her move, it was slow, but if it would help her he'd stay for as long as he needed to be here, he wouldn't leave her alone in this.

Over the last six weeks the two had grown closer, there were times when she wouldn't get out of bed though, he knew sometimes she needed her space, but he rarely left her alone on those days, Rogue had been going on tons of jobs, bringing them food and rent money, the guild was helping them as well, he was amazed at the generosity of his guild mates.

Lucy had to come to Crocus for physical therapy twice a week, six hours each of those days, she worked hard, and was doing better, she still couldn't move her legs on her own and she often screamed in frustration, Sting was with her for all of it though, and Lucy often sought him out for comfort and support.

The other days of the week the two would go the guild together, Sting stuck doing paperwork while Lucy tried to interact with others, but she usually ended up sitting all alone in a dark corner where he found her either asleep or crying when he came out of his office.

Everyone in the guild was supportive of her, helped her, never said anything bad, but she was so lost in that dark pit of depression her old guild had put her in, even he was having a hard time pulling her out. He wouldn't give up on her though, and he knew the rest of his guild wouldn't either.

On her good days she could be seen talking to Rufus about books, chatting for hours about books he didn't even know existed. Or she could be seen with Rogue where the two sat at the bar, Fro, Rogues exceed curled up in her lap while the two drank, ate and happily chatted about nonsense. Or with Orga as he pushed her wheelchair at an extremely fast pace back and forth through the guild hall, the two acting like trains. She also called her spirits occasionally, all of them equally concerned about their master.

Loke had been the worst, his hair disheveled, glasses gone, and tux was a mess. He had cried for hours at first, but Sting had taken him aside and told him to stop, and that he needed to be strong for her, he changed after that, but his actions had pulled Lucy into a deep depression for a week straight.

After that her spirits had appeared before her, always with smiles on their faces, even if all they wanted to do was cry at the state of their master.

But on her worst days, she wouldn't allow him to help her out of bed, those days were the worst, she would lay there and cry all day, Sting would lay beside her and stroke her hair, trying to calm her down, on those days he had to watch her carefully, he had already caught her with a razor once, she hadn't done anything with it, but she was about to when he had walked in.

After that he had removed anything sharp from her reach, it was cruel of him, using her weakness against her, but he couldn't risk loosing her, if she died, where would that leave him?

It wasn't easy taking care of Lucy, but he didn't dislike it, he liked having her around, whether she was crying or depressed or in a good mood. He didn't necessarily like lifting her up to take her to the bathroom, but it was fine, he quickly got used to having to do those sort of things, he ran baths for her but she refused to let him help her get undressed and put her in, so she had learned to do a lot on her own as well, Sting was proud of her for that.

She had come so far the last six weeks, she had yet to smile a real smile but her eyes had life in them again, she was improving, and he wanted to believe he was a part of that change, she was starting to get better, emotionally, it would still be a while before she trusted anyone, but hopefully he would see her smile soon.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of clapping, he looked up to see Lucy in her other machine, the doctor clapping because Lucy had probably gotten in it on her own. Sting noticed how much her arm muscles had grown in the last few weeks, her legs had grown skinnier, in truth her whole body had grown thinner over the course of three weeks, had she really been eating her food? He wondered.

Now that he looked at her in the bright light of the fitness room he saw how pale she was, the bags under her eyes, her hollow cheek bones. How hadn't he noticed this before? She had been starving herself, and he hadn't noticed, she had been pulled into another bought of depression, right under his nose.

He grew angry at her, but it wasn't really her fault, was it? He expected this, he knew she wouldn't be happy for a long time, he should've paid more attention, he knew she wanted to die, but he wouldn't let her, he would do everything in his power to keep her alive, he needed her as much as she needed him.

He pushed himself off the wall, they still had two hours left but this couldn't wait, he crept up behind the doctor and placed a hand on his shoulder, the man stopped talking and looked back at Sting, seeing his expression he nodded his head and left the room, leaving him alone with Lucy.

'Lucy, have you been eating' he asked curiously, even though he knew the answer, hell he even knew she would lie to him, but he asked anyways and watched her stiffen and try to move about to take her mind to a far away place.

'Yes, why do you ask' she said, her voice was delicate, but it didn't sound like it was going to break, as it had when they first met.

'Your lying Lucy, please, don't lie to me' he said, or begged of her, she was silent for a long while, still trying to move around and not get anywhere she let out a frustrated scream, pushed the machine away from her and started falling. Sting was at her side in an instant, catching her before she hit the ground, a stern expression on his face.

'Fine, I'm lying. I want to die. What's my point when I can't walk, I can't do anything! I'm useless! Why do you stay around me when all I am is a pathetic burden' Lucy screamed at him, his face loosened at her words, so this is what she's been feeling, she doesn't know what she means to me, what she has brought to the guild.

'Lucy, I need you to stay with me, with the guild, they love you and care for you, they've tried so hard to get to know you, to help you, give us a chance. I know your hurting, but I promise it will get better, you may not be able to walk, but you've already made a home with us, with Sabertooth' he paused to take a breath and wipe the tears from Lucy's cheeks, she was panting slightly and her face was flushed a light red.

Sting pulled her onto his lap and cradled her there, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist while the other found her hair, Lucy stayed silent but brought her own arms around his back and cried into his chest.

'And you are not a burden, nor will you ever be, I like being with you, doing things for you, so does everyone else, everyone wants you to get better, to smile and laugh, we're trying out best Lucy, so you have to try your best to, okay' he whispered to her, she stayed silent and didn't move a muscle, thinking about his words.

'But why do you care so much' Lucy sobbed, she clutched his shirt and hid her face. Sting thought about the answer he was going to give her for a few minutes, he knew what he wanted to say, he's wanted to say it all week.

'Because I love you.'


	9. Somethings Happenin' Here

**Sting's POV**

**One Week Later.**

**January 15th X793**

He was pushing Lucy to their guild hall, she was humming happily a small smile on her face, a real smile, one that he had seen more since their talk a week ago, she was trying harder to be happy, to get to know everyone in the guild.

Today they were going to the guild so Sting could do some paperwork and so Lucy could get some more books out of their library.

Her physical therapy appointment was tomorrow and both were excited to go, in the past week things had been looking better for them, Lucy could wiggle her smallest toe, it wasn't anything terribly exciting to others, but to the two of them it was the best thing they've witnessed over the course of this event.

Lucy was wiggling back and forth in her chair as he pushed her, he couldn't help but smile with her, she was twice as beautiful when she was doing things like this, and looking happy while doing them.

They had gotten a wheel chair ramp put in next to the stairs of their guild hall, no one minded it being there, people preferred it rather then the stairs, he also had one put on his home and inside so she could get up to his office on the second floor.

She had told him he didn't need to do all that for her, he had shrugged his shoulders and said he didn't mind making changes. He pulled her into the guild hall, his back was facing the door as he pushed them open and walked backwards into the guild hall.

The two were greeted with cheers and loud hello's to which the both of them greeted their comrades back cheerfully.

Lucy smiled up at Sting as they called hello, he had confessed to her a week ago, she said she wasn't ready for that yet, said that she needed to learn to love herself again before she could love him back fully. She confessed to loving him as well, but wasn't ready to date him yet, something about not knowing how to love properly, but she said when she was ready then if he still felt the same way then she would accept his offer of dating him, he didn't mind waiting though, he would wait until she was ready, whether it be a month from now or a year.

He pushed her over to where Rufus was sitting, he knew she was here to get new books so the masked man had gone to the library and got the latest in what he knew she liked, there were about five books stacked on the table next to him.

Sting pushed her next to the books and she squealed in delight at the sight of them, it brought a smile to everyone's faces to see the blonde so happy. They were glad she wasn't as depressed anymore.

There were still had days, but after his talk with her she never stayed in bed, and she hadn't tried killing herself anymore, which he was thankful for. But there days where she would pull her wheel chair up to the window in their house and look at the scenery like she wasn't really seeing what was out there, it was like instead of seeing the green grass, trees and the river that ran past she was seeing some far off place, and he couldn't reach her until she snapped out of it on her own. On those days they wouldn't go to the guild hall, instead he would take her shopping, or out to eat or for ice cream. That usually cheered her up.

She was having a great day today, he actually thought it might be the best day she's had so far, he was glad she was improving.

He told her he was going to go to his office to do paperwork, she looked at him as if she wanted him to stay with her but motioned she wanted a hug and bid him farewell.

He walked up to his office on the second floor smiling and a small hop to his step. He knew Rogue was following him but he didn't mind, Rogue usually helped with the paperwork, so Sting had nothing to complain about.

Rogue had been an awfully big help the last month and a half, he was extremely grateful towards his long time friend. He'd been there throughout both the good and the bad times, went to physical therapy with them and kept Lucy company when Sting had gone out for groceries, he'd stayed by her when Sting needed to go on a job because if he didn't he would've gone crazy.

Sting knew that it was hard for Lucy without him, but with a tearful smile and a hug goodbye she had let him go, he always left with promises of returning in no more then two days and dinner at her favorite restaurant when he got back.

Rogue often stayed at his and Lucy's house to help with Lucy throughout the night, sometimes Sting had just gotten to exhausted to move anymore and Rogue being around helped him greatly.

Although Lucy would often get sad when Sting wasn't around, or wasn't the one helping her, but he knew she appreciated it all the same, even if she cried sometimes about them having to even bother helping her.

Sting knew she was still suffering greatly, at both the loss of her legs and her old guild, but she seemed happy to be with Sabertooth. He did noticed however how she flinched when one of her new guild mates had run up to her, the terrified look on her face when the put their hands on her wheelchair, Sting had rushed to her side and pulled the confused member away, while Rogue had taken him aside to talk with him.

No one had ran up to her like that again. She had been completely terrified and Sting never wanted to see that look on her face ever again, he'd taken her straight home afterwards and she had cried herself to sleep that night.

Sting was sitting in his chair when Rogue arrived in his office, his face as calm as ever.

'Any improvements with Lucy' he asked. Sting nodded happily and told him that she had moved her pinky toe last night when the two were watching a movie. Rogue looked surprised but then a small smile graced his face as he took a seat across from him.

'Thats good news indeed' Rogue said as he nodded to himself, Sting smiled happily and nodded his head, but then he became serious and Rogue sensing the change became stoic once again.

'Whats wrong' Rogue asked as he leaned back into the blue cushioned chair.

'Makarov is coming for a visit and he said something has changed at Fairy Tail, he wishes to inform us immediately, he's also going to be bringing the small blue cat along' Sting told his comrade, he noted how Rogue paled slightly at the mention of Lucy's ex-guild but decided not to delve deeper into what he was thinking.

'We should inform Lucy that he'll be coming, she hasn't seen those two since she got released from the hospital' Rogue stated, Sting nodded his agreement, deciding to tell Lucy about her old masters visit tonight over dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>

**One Week Ago**

**Makarov's POV**

He sat on the balcony of the second floor watching his 'children' brawl yet again. No one had asked about Lucy since the games and he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one who brought her up.

The air felt different today, he couldn't put his finger on what was causing the change but he felt as if something was going to happen, something big.

He watched carefully as Erza came into the guild hall, she had stopped the brawl that originally started between Natsu and Gray. He noted how she looked around for a brief moment before her eyes saddened and her shoulders slumped.

The tiny master wondered what was wrong with his 'child' and why she looked so lost.

He breathed in deeply, for a year the hall had been filled with the scent of a curse, which smelled of earth and death, but today their was a slight hint of metal and cherry blossoms, something he hadn't smelled in over a year.

He had never smelt something so wonderful.

He watched as Erza yelled at Natsu and Gray, then she went up to the bar asking Mira about something he couldn't hear, he watched as the silver haired bar tender gave the requip mage a confused stare, shrugged then went back to what she had been doing before.

Ezra yet again glanced around the guild hall and he had followed her eyes, noticing a short silver haired take over mage silently glaring at everything and everyone that came into her line of sight, he had to wonder why Lisanna looked so angry.

Ezra then spotted him, silently she marched up the steps to the second floor, then over to where he was sitting. He stopped drinking and looked at her curiously.

'Erza, what is it you need' he asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile, but that smile soon faltered at her next words...

'Forgive me for interrupting your drinking master, but where is Lucy.'


	10. Seeing You Again

**Sting's POV**

**Two Days Later.**

**Makarov's Arrival Date.**

**January 18th X793**

He was in a very grumpy mood. Lucy refused to get out of the house, she refused to see her old guild master, and he was at the end of his rope.

Rogue was sitting silently behind him as Sting yet again slammed his fist into the bathroom door.

'Lucy, you need to see him, Happy and him have come all this way to see you' Sting yelled, still she refused. It had been his mistake making her go take a bath today. God was he stupid.

As soon as he had told her that the man was coming she had thrown a fit, he didn't understand why she was doing this exactly, he thought she was on good terms with the old guild master and the blue cat.

'I don't want to see anyone from that guild, leave me alone' she yelled back, he sighed again and placed his hand on his throbbing head, they'd been at this for two hours, Makarov was probably at the guild already.

'Lucy, if you go we can watch whatever you want tonight and go to your favorite restaurant' he said, trying to coax her out by doing something she'd like afterwards.

'No' she said simply, he knew she was sitting on the floor, or the toilet, her chair was out here with them. A hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned to see Rogue nodding at him, he sighed, he was going to have to break down the door.

'I'm coming in Lucy, your going whether you want to or not, stop acting like a five year old' he said as he slammed his foot into the wood, the door swung open and he looked to find her leaning against the wall of the bath tub, she decided on wearing a pink long sleeved dress today, white leggings and white boots, a star necklace he had gotten her and the first gift he'd given her, the earrings that matched his own. She also wore a ring on her right hand, it had the word 'Forever' etched into the metal, he had the same one one his right hand, except his said '& Always' they had bought them as a set a few days ago, Lucy had loved them.

Her hair was down, swishing against the floor, she was going to need a hair cut soon.

'We are leaving' he said as he walked towards her, she tried to deny him but ultimately couldn't do a thing, he placed her in her wheel chair as she pouted up at him, he smiled at her and she giggled. He'd come to realize her mood could change very fast.

He walked over to her closet and brought out a pink cardigan and helped her put it on. He grabbed her keys for her, and the small bag she always carried, he also decided to grab the book she was currently reading, and with that they were ready to go.

Rogue went ahead of them and opened the door, Sting paused to lock it and then they were on their way to the guild. Lucy was back to pouting, the frown on her face never leaving, Sting sighed again as he looked down at her.

'I don't understand why you don't want to see them' he said to her, she looked up at him, frowning.

'Why I don't want to see them? Well they remind me of Fairy Tail, something I'm not over yet, a past that still haunts me in my dreams and when I'm awake, why would I want to see them' she said, he paused, he never thought of it like that, he noted that Rogue had paused after her words as well. Yep, the two were idiots.

'I'm sorry Lucy, but this might help you get over them, Rogue and I will be there the whole time, don't worry, I promise I won't leave you alone with them' he told her as he leaned to kiss the top of her head, she reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. He knew she would be okay.

The weather outside made it appear as if it might snow at anytime, it was late winter but it was still freezing here, other places got warmer quicker, he wished his guild was in one of those warmer places. He saw Lucy shiver so he stopped walking and brought out the pink blanket he always had in his bag and placed it over her, pulling the scarf he wore off and placing it on her, she smiled gratefully up at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Sting was used to these little things by now, she would always do that when he did something nice for her, or when they were alone she would kiss his cheek or hug him tightly, it was one of the many things he loved about her.

'Better now' he asked with a smile, she nodded and then they continued on their way. It was more or less and uneventful trip to the guild hall, but when they finally arrived, Sting knew something wasn't right inside.

Rogue had told them to wait outside so he could see what was going on and try to calm everyone down before Lucy came in.

They waited for ten minutes before the commotion settled and Rogue walked out with Makarov, Happy...And Erza Scarlet.

Sting immediately stepped in front of Lucy so she wouldn't see the scarlet haired girl.

'What the hell is this about' he growled at the approaching group.

'This is what I wanted to talk to you about, but I would rather discuss it in private, Lucy should be there as well' Makarov said sternly, Sting growled and Rogue stepped up next to him.

'Talk about what' he heard Lucy ask from behind him, he was worried, she was barely ready to see Makarov and Happy, people who treated her with kindness, how would she react to seeing someone who beat her?

'She shouldn't be here, I had to force her out of the bathroom this morning to get her to come meet you' he growled, Rogue nodded in agreement with his words, he was not pleased at all to see this woman here.

'Forgive me, but I have every right to be here with my master, I wish to see Lucy as well' Erza stated calmly. He heard Lucy whimper at the sound of the scarlet haired womans voice.

'Erza enough, I should have thought this through. But we need to see what happens when she sees her, if Ezra becomes deranged again we'll leave quickly' Makarov said as he looked between Ezra and him.

Sting nodded and reluctantly both Rogue and himself stepped aside, revealing a very frightened Lucy.

She screamed.

She screamed so loud at the sight of her ex-comrade. Erza looked confused at this reaction.

'Lucy it's me, Erza' the older woman said concerned, Sting stayed right beside her, holding her hand as Erza walked up to Lucy, who by this point was trying to get the hell out of there.

'Okay enough, she's had enough' Sting said as he stepped in front of Lucy again, Rogue right beside him. He promised he would do anything in his power to make sure Lucy felt safe again and this girl was not helping him accomplish that.

'Very well, Erza do you feel anything different' Makarov asked, Sting had Rogue bring Lucy inside the guild, she would be surrounded by her comrades inside and she would be fine, and Rogue would be with her so he wasn't worried at the moment.

'Confused...Why did she react that way, and why is she at Sabertooth, in a wheelchair' Erza asked, her voice was wavering as she spoke. Sting was curious about the situation taking place in front of him, and he was extremely angry at the tiny man for bringing someone here who Lucy was afraid of.

'Lets get to your office Sting, I'll explain everything there, I believe I know what's going on' Makarov said in a grave voice, Sting knew he wasn't going to like the upcoming conversation but he led them to his office anyway. He briefly noted as they walked through the guild everyone guarded Lucy from Erza's line of sight, he smiled slightly at that and continued walking up the stairs.

Once he reached his office he motioned for the other two to take a seat and for the old man to explain.

* * *

><p>'I believe there was a curse put on the guild' Makarov said, he was looking at Sting to see his reaction. His face paled and he looked extremely angry.<p>

Makarov looked towards Erza to see her fists clenching tightly. 'What do you mean master' Erza asked, he looked at her sadly before jumping into a long explanation of the past year.

The other two sat in silence as he explained what had happened to Lucy, and if they could find whoever had cast the curse and make them release the guild everyone would be kinder again, Sting had jumped up angrily at this saying that the damage was already done, it didn't matter if they found the person, Lucy was already broken, but she was getting better here at their guild Sabertooth.

He agreed with him that this is where she was supposed to be, and that he knew the damage was done, he couldn't do anything to change that as much as he wished he could. He was glad that she was getting better though.

He had said he hadn't the faintest idea as to why Erza had been released from the curse but he told them that for a year the guild had smelt of earth and death but the other week when Erza arrived he had smelt cherry blossoms and metal, Erza's regular scent, which had confused all of them greatly.

He had informed Erza of what had occurred for the past year between the guild and Lucy, seeing as how she had no memory of what had happened. By the end of his explain Erza was shaking, in guilt, rage, maybe both he didn't know.

Sting was also gripping his desk as he listened to the whole story.

Makarov swore he would do everything in his power to lift the curse on his guild, Erza agreed to help him, she would sit by no longer now that she was out of the curse, she would spend years if necessary hunting the caster down, and make them pay for what they had put Lucy through.

* * *

><p>Rogue pulled Lucy's wheelchair up to the bar beside him, she picked herself up and made her way to the chair beside him.<p>

He noted she was still shaking from the events of earlier in the day, he knew she would be, she hadn't even wanted to see Makarov and the blue cat.

Speaking of the cat, Lucy had warmed up to him in the hours he had been hanging around here, currently the small thing was on the counter in front of them eating a fish with his exceed, Fro.

'Whens Sting coming back down' Lucy asked him suddenly, she was currently sipping on a cup of hot chocolate, extra marshmallows included.

'Soon, I believe they are almost done' he told her as he patted her on the head, she smiled weakly at him then continued drinking her cocoa.

Right after he said that the blonde dragon slayer started walking down the stairs, followed by the two who had followed him up.

Rogue noted Sting's face was stained with tears and he looked extremely angry, Rogue had to assume he'd been told what Rogue had known for a while now.

And they would have to tell Lucy sooner or later, he knew she deserved to know what had caused all of this to happen.

He wasn't sure how she would take the news, but he did know that it wouldn't change anything between her and Fairy Tail, that was unfixable, they'd burned a bridge with her that they'd never be able to fix, no matter how hard they tried.

Sting walked over to the two, the others hanging back, not wanting to upset Lucy anymore then they had, Rogue stood up knowing that Sting didn't want Lucy to hear this, when they were a safe distance away the blonde male started talking.

'They are leaving now, they don't want to mess with Lucy's progress, Makarov will come back in a month to keep us updated on Fairy Tail, I know you heard everything so there's no reason for me to explain it' he paused to take a breath.

'Also we need to tell Lucy about this soon, she doesn't deserve to be left in the dark' Sting finished explaining what was going on and he nodded his head, telling his comrade that he was thinking the same thing, that telling Lucy would be best.

Afterwards Sting had gone over to Lucy, telling the blue cat his companions were leaving, Rogue walked over to the teenage girl and old man and said his goodbyes. The both nodded at him, he noted how the scarlet haired mage had tears in one of her eyes as she looked past him at Lucy who was struggling to get herself in her wheelchair, Sting was by her side in an instant helping her and wrapping his scarf around her her neck again.

He watched Erza smile softly at the two, but stayed silent, Makarov as well. Once Happy had gotten over to them the trio left their guild with heavy hearts. Rogue knew their hearts were filled with sorrow and guilt, Erza's especially.

He knew it wasn't the girls fault that Lucy was like this, a curse had been placed on the guild after all, but for some reason he still felt hatred towards the Fairies, for they brought forth the look of fear etched onto the young blondes face, and he hated that.

'Rogue we're leaving' Sting called from across the guild hall a bright smile on his face and a small one on Lucy's as they started to venture out.

Rogue, pulled out of his thoughts ran after them as the disappeared behind the closing door.

He knew with Sting around Lucy would definitely get better, not today, maybe not even a year from now. But progress was already showing, her small smile proved it, slowly her world was becoming full of life again.


	11. Bad Days & Lovely Feelings

**Lucy's POV**

**Two Days After Makarov's Visit.**

**January 21st X793**

She laid awake in bed, it was early in the morning and Sting wouldn't be up for a few more hours, but she just couldn't sleep.

Ever since the day her old guild master visited along with Erza she had been having trouble sleeping, or doing anything for that matter.

Thoughts of the scarlet haired girls torture bit at her mind at all hours and she just couldn't shake them off. She didn't want to bother anyone with these troubles, everyone had already done so much for her, especially Sting.

The thought of the white dragon slayer made her heart leap for joy, she knew she loved him, but she also knew she wouldn't be a good lover. Her very being was broken, and the thought of him getting tired of her and leaving haunted her and made her deny what she herself wanted.

He told her everyday that he loved her, reassured her he would never leave, but she had her doubts about that, one day he was sure to get tired of taking care of her. She didn't know what she'd do when that happened though.

Carefully she sat up and pulled her legs over the bed, her chair was right next to her and she knew she could get to it, she'd done it many times before.

But today was one of the bad days.

She missed and landed with a loud thump on the floor, she had forgotten to pull magic into her prosthetic limb.

Without her knowing she had started to cry, she was so pathetic, she could do nothing on her own. Couldn't even get into the bathroom by herself, she could push herself if she could get into the chair, but apparently she couldn't even do that.

Was this life really worth living? Tears fell silently down her face, until they became full blown screams of frustration.

The door slammed open and Sting rushed over to her side, he tried to pick her up but she pushed him off. She was so frustrated with herself, she couldn't do anything! Sting tried to help again and this time she let him pull her into her chair.

She briefly noted his bed head, sleepy eyes and shirtless body, the only article of clothing he wore were the white pajama bottoms he slept in the night before.

She loved him so much, why couldn't she just admit it, oh yes, because who would want a pathetic mess, he'd leave her, just like everyone else left her.

'What happened Lucy' he asked as he put himself in front of her, concern written on his face as he tried to see her eyes which she was desperately trying to hide, if she looked at him she'd loose it.

'I fell...again' she said simply, he looked at her sadly for a moment, before getting up and bringing her into a hug.

Sting knew it was going to be one of the bad days.

Lucy let him hug her but made no move to reciprocate. She was glad he was here for her, but was it out of pity? Did he really love her like she loved him? She wasn't sure, but she was sure that he just pitied her.

He released her after a couple minutes and told her he was going to go make breakfast, she nodded at him and then pushed herself out into their living room and towards the large glass window that overlooked a river and a jogging path.

She desperately wished she could walk, she wanted to go places on her legs, she wanted to dance, she wanted to go on missions, she wanted to be able to walk around her new guild hall and her and Sting's house. But she couldn't, she didn't know if she would ever be able to.

She still went to physical therapy, twice every week, but so far she could only wiggle her smallest toe, now that she thought about it, it was a stupid accomplishment. Who cares about wiggling one little toe?

Her heart couldn't take much more of anything, sure she had good days but they seemed like insignificant little bugs compared to the others. All she wanted to do was lay in bed and wither away to nothing, but she knew Sting wouldn't let that happen. He was good at pretending to care.

Oh, but she knew, sooner or later he would turn on her, just like everyone else did, she didn't care how much he sugar coated things, she knew that she was useless and pathetic. She really didn't understand why he stuck around her so long. Sure it had been two months, but it wasn't a lot of time, he could still turn on her.

Then she'd really be alone.

She reached her right hand out to touch the glass that separated her from the outside world, she watched as people ran past on the jogging path, as the winter birds flew in the sky. It was snowing out, and she was extremely jealous of everyone out there. Even the birds, they were free, free from depression , and if they lost their legs, big deal they had their wings right?

But she was trapped, trapped inside this broken body, in this house with a man who was taking care of her because he probably felt bad, she was probably just a charity case, someone to make his image better.

Why was she even here? Why had fate kept her alive for so long? She couldn't be sure but she definitely felt like yelling a string of curses to whoever made her stick around in this life. Was she really needed here? Wanted?

She didn't think so.

* * *

><p>Sting had finished making breakfast over an hour ago, but he couldn't catch Lucy's attention. Yep, it was definitely one of the bad days.<p>

He left her food beside her and went to the small table to eat his own, he watched her as he ate. She probably didn't realize it but she was crying, he wanted to wipe the tears away, but she looked so far away that he was afraid to disturb her.

He watched as her right hand came up to touch the window, he looked past her to see people on the jogging path across the river, the winter birds taking flight as they came nearer. No wonder she looked so far away.

He knew exactly what she was thinking, he knew she wanted to be out there, she had talked about loving to dance or just walk about, but now she couldn't do that and it made his heart break.

Her eyes were dulled over as they started lifelessly out the window, he wondered where she went when she looked like that, it was as if her body was here but her her heart and mind were on an entirely different planet, the look was mesmerizing but also terrifying.

'Do you think I'll ever be okay' she whispered, he didn't know if she was talking to him or herself.

She looked over to him and he knew she had asked him.

'Yeah, I do. I know it'll take a while but you'll get there, we'll get there together' he assured her, she didn't look like she believed him, doubt was written all over her face.

Who could blame her though, he knew she had a hard time believing anything, he expected it. After all her old guild had done, the accident she had, he didn't exactly know the answer, but he wasn't going to tell her that he didn't know when what she needed was reassurance.

'I don't believe you' she whispered as she ran her hand over the glass again, that caught him off guard, she usually went silent after that question, she had asked him many times and this was the first time she had responded back.

'How can someone like me ever be okay. You'll leave me just like everyone else won't you' she said as she turned towards him, his eyes widened at her expression. It was devoid of any emotions, her eyes looked like black holes, as if her soul had been sucked right out.

'No Lucy, that's not true. You'll be okay because your strong, I know you are, you've made tremendous progress over the last two months, and I promised you that I wouldn't ever leave you, I'm not here because I pity you, I'm here because i care for you' Sting said, he tried hard not to raise his voice but he found himself yelling towards the end of his rant, his eyes blurred and he knew he was close to crying. Did she really think he was with her because he pitied her?

He had no clue why she was acting like this, it was like all the progress she'd made flew off into a distant corner of her mind, she'd never acted like this before, even on her very worst days.

Her eyes brimmed with tears and one by one they started to fall. Sting didn't know whether to comfort her or keep his distance, he chose option two.

'But how can someone like you want someone like me. I'm pathetic, broken! Why would you want me' she cried, he had never seen her cry so hard before, her breathing was coming in pants and her face was flushed pink, he worried she was pushing herself to much.

'Because I care for you Lucy, your strong, brave, your so kind and easy to like. I love you, and I will regardless of whether or not you choose to push me away, I fell in love with you from the beginning, all your faults included. Your so beautiful, so smart. Your not pathetic, your just having doubts, and let me tell you, you are far from being pathetic, I love you for being exactly the way you are, I love the way you keep trying even after everything you've been through. I won't leave you, your my life now, and this life wouldn't be worth living without you' he said, he was panting heavily having not paused to take a breather for that entire paragraph.

He walked closer to her, she was crying and shaking in her wheelchair. As he got to her he bent down so he could see her eyes. Life had returned to them. And she was smiling.

'Is all that true' she whispered, not daring to look at him.

'Yes, Lucy I love you, I care about you more then anything in this world' he whispered to her as he leaned his forehead against hers, noticing she was extremely hot, he knew she definitely had a fever and she needed to get back to bed.

'You promise you won't leave me' she asked, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

'Where else do I have to go, home is where you are' he answered. She smiled brightly, this was the first real smile he'd seen from her. It was truly dazzling, he hoped to see it more often.

'I love you Sting Eucliffe' he heard her say, he smiled at her words as he he brought his lips down to meet hers.


	12. The Moment I Got Your Heart

**Sting's POV**

**Two Weeks Later.**

**February 4th X793**

He sat outside the bathroom door as he waited for Lucy to get dressed, due to her legs not working it always took a few extra minutes, but he didn't mind, he had wanted to help her but she refused, and even if they were in a relationship now he knew it would be a long while before she would be comfortable with him helping her do those kinds of things.

He had been waiting for a total of ten minutes, her chair by his side so he could put her directly in it when she got out. He was happier then he'd been in a long while, there had unfortunately been no progress in Lucy's condition, but Lucy was happier to, so he in turn was happy.

He loved her dazzling smiles that lit up the room, the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about something she loved, he loved the way she laughed at all his stupid little jokes. Every time he saw her smile he fell in love all over again.

'Okay Sting I'm done' he heard her call through the bathroom door, he smiled as he opened it and saw her sitting on the closed toilet still trying to put on her black winter boots, he walked over to her and bent down so he could help put them on, she threw up her hands as he pushed them away and laughed as she pouted.

It was getting warmer now, Spring was upon them but it was still rather chilly and wet, so she was dressed warm. She preferred dresses and leggings over pants though, he wasn't sure if the reason was that pants were harder to put on, but he never asked, he liked dresses on her anyways.

Today she had gone with a light blue long sleeved leather dress, it flared at the bottom and buttoned tightly across her top showing off the curves he loved. Her white leggings matched perfectly with the blue.

He tied her boots for her then lifted her up and over to her chair, today they were going to the the guild, and later on a date. They'd gone on dates a lot since they began their relationship, but it really was the same as before, except for the small kisses and the soft touches every now and then.

They were going to an indoor aquarium today, Lucy had wanted to visit it for a while now, but they hadn't had the chance to go yet. But today he was going to surprise her.

Once she was settled in her chair he grabbed her keys, her bag, stuffed her pink blanket in his bag, tied scarfs around both their necks and put a blue hat on Lucy's head, she kissed him after he had finished and then they were off.

The streets were crowded today, apparently there had been a small event yesterday that they hadn't known about, people were going back to their respective towns, it would be like this all morning. People got out of his way as he made his way to their guild, he hoped they would all leave soon, he was used to people but Lucy wasn't, she had told him she liked it here because there wasn't a lot of people out and about.

Sun light was beating down on everyone from overhead and it gave him a happy feeling, and it provided a little warmth, but not enough to shed his winter clothes.

Lucy reached up and grabbed his hand, he smiled down at her as he pushed her up the ramp and into the guild, again, like every morning, they were greeted with friendly hello's and cheers. Both smiled and waved back at their guild mates.

They had come to the guild today because unfortunately Sting had more paperwork to do, it seemed as though Orga and Rufus had blown up a building somewhere or other, he wasn't really sure where exactly, but now he had to pay a fine and write an apology to the mayor.

He pushed Lucy over towards a guilty looking Orga and Rufus and a stoic looking Rogue and sat down with them for a few minutes to get Lucy settled in.

'Good morning Sting and Lucy' Rogue greeted, Sting nodded his head towards his long time friend but other then that stayed silent.

'Good morning everyone' Lucy said with a bright smile showing on her face, he listened as everyone said their 'good morning's' but he didn't let his eyes stray to far from the blonde girl next to him. He remembered the first time they met, how broken and alone she looked, how he wanted nothing more then to make her smile, at the time he didn't understand what was happening in her life, and he didn't know the reason she had lost her smile.

He compared that moment to now, sitting next to her in the Sabertooth guild hall as her eyes lit up and her smile just kept getting bigger and brighter. The day she woke up in the hospital he hadn't been sure that he would get to see her real smile or the way she talked about things she loved.

But now, Oh how he could listen to her talk for hours about dancing, or movies, even books she liked. He knew she couldn't dance, and he saw the far away look in her eyes when she, or someone else brought it up, but he had a feeling someday she would be able to dance again, and he would be dancing with her when that time came.

He had known her for just about three months now, he was amazed at how much she had changed his life in that short amount of time, how hard he fell for her, he hadn't expected to fall in love with Lucy, but he knew that his heart and mind had chosen her, he hadn't had to try falling in love with her, he didn't know what to call it, fate, he guessed had played a huge role in this. just like fate had made her fall for him, and destiny had brought the two together three months ago.

He couldn't recall ever loving someone as much as he loved her, not even Lector. And that was saying something, his cat had been with him most of his life, but Lector hadn't necessarily needed him that bad, and Lucy, well she needed him, and he needed her, more then he was willing to admit.

Lucy still got frightened from time to time, especially if someone came into the guild yelling, Sting knew she hadn't gotten over what Fairy Tail had done, but she was starting to, she was working so hard to get better, and he knew he was playing a huge role in her progress.

Three months they had known each other, and it only took him two to fall in love with her. When she got out of the hospital, even before the accident she looked as if she was fading from existence, her unhappiness was clear for the world to see, pain and loneliness were the only thing her eyes held at times, and he was scared she would die of a broken heart, but when he looked at her now, she was so happy, so full of life. He was still uncertain if this is what being okay meant for her, frankly because he hadn't known her before all of this started, but he knew she was definitely getting better, each passing day she grew stronger and happier.

He was happy right along with her, she was meant everything to him, when she was depressed so was he, when he saw her cry his heart broke and when she looked frightened he wanted to tear whatever put that look on her face apart, which he had almost done a few times...

Being beside her was all he could ever want, being apart of her life was the best thing that could've happened to him. He knew he was lucky for the countless times she had been saved from herself, being it in the pits of depression that he had helped pull her out of, or the suicide she had tried to commit countless times before.

Someone, somewhere was watching over her, not just her but himself as well and he silently thanked whoever it was who kept saving his very reason for living.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Hours Later.<strong>

**Two P.M.**

He spun in his chair as he finished the last of his paperwork, he knew he would have more in a couple days, but for now it was done and he was taking the woman he loves out to the aquarium!

He jumped up and walked out of his office, locking the small room behind him as he left.

He walked down the stairs to find Lucy sitting and talking with Rogue, both had smiles on their faces while they chatted with one another. Sting knew not to get jealous of his friend, Rogue had already said he wasn't a threat and he knew that Rogue had his eyes on someone else.

Sting walked towards the two with a smile on his face and a hop in his step, he wouldn't admit it, but he was excited to go to the aquarium as well, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been to the one in town.

'Ready to go Lucy' he asked as he got to the table where she was sitting.

'I'm ready when you are. What are we doing today anyways' she asked curiously but a small mischievous smile formed on her face, his own smile widened as he brought his forefinger to his lips, 'secret' he said, Lucy laughed at him but pushed herself closer so he could grab the handles on the back of her chair.

'Well we're off, see ya Rogue' he said, and after he and Lucy both bid the dark haired man goodbye the couple was out the door.

Sting hadn't told Lucy where they were going, he was so excited to surprise her, imagining the look on her face made him smile.

'Where are we going Sting' she questioned again, he didn't answer and instead kept walking, she made a ,'hmph' noise and started pouting but otherwise didn't say anything more.

Finally he noticed how she recognized the direction they were headed in, her face held excitement but he knew she wasn't going to ask him if they were going where she thought they were, she smiled brightly but stayed silent.

And then she squealed, the biggest smile he'd ever seen danced across her face and her eyes sparkled with happiness as he pushed her into the entrance of the aquarium.

'Oh Sting, thank you, thank you for taking me here' she semi-yelled, she did that a lot when she got excited, but he'd grown used to her excited squeals by now.

'I know you've been wanting to come here for while now, afterwards we'll go get dinner okay' he said as he paid the receptionist, the lady smiled at them both as they walked past her.

'Ahh, I'm so excited to see everything, do you think we'll see starfish' she questioned excitedly, he nodded enthusiastically at her question when she looked to him for his response, she giggled as she turned back in her chair.

The first part of the building turned out to be smaller aquariums and a tidal pool where you could touch starfish and other things. Lucy had squeaked when a green flowery thing had shot away from her fingers as soon as she touched it, afterwards she had laughed loudly.

Sting had tried as well and got startled when it had done the same thing, but he played it off nicely, walking away with Lucy, embarrassed that something so unmanly had come out of his mouth.

The smaller tanks held things like sea slugs, spiders and small baby crabs and sea horses. Lucy had loved the tiny sea horses, he himself had thought the spiders were cool. She had ooed and awwed at the sights in the smaller tanks, and they had stayed in that section for a good thirty minutes as they looked at everything.

They made their way to the bigger tanks. These ones held the giant crabs, jellyfish, and the larger oceanic fish. Everything was huge, they had one tank though filled with tiny baby jellyfish that Lucy had squealed at, he had kissed her forehead because she had been so cute when she saw them.

He walked while pushing Lucy around the larger tanks looking at the way the jellyfish moved, that was probably both his and Lucy's favorite part of this room. They were mesmerizing as they moved up and down. Sting watched as Lucy's face shone in excitement, he was glad he had taken her here, he would probably end up coming here a lot with her.

Next was the outdoor section, this area held seals, otters, and sea dwelling birds.

It was hard getting Lucy around in the dirt of the place, he had mentally screamed and wished the place had used cement for the walkways, but after a few times getting stuck they finally made it through the whole outdoor section. They saw otters holding hands, seals getting fed and they watched the birds swim under the water, it was a sight to see, and both himself and Lucy had bright smiles on their faces.

He was glad they were getting to the last part, he was getting cold, tired and hungry, they'd been at the aquarium for well over two hours and he wanted something to eat and to be somewhere warm.

The last part was a tunnel, sharks, sting rays and large fish were held here. The glass went all the way around, so they were walking into a tube of sorts, the animals swam up and around and also under their feet.

He found this to be the best part of the whole place, obviously Lucy did as well, her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open at the sight of all the large sharks swimming around them. Sting was pretty sure he had the same expression. He knew the aquarium was going to be a good one, but he had never expected something quite like this last section. He also didn't recall seeing it the last time he was here, which was years ago, he figured they must've recently added it.

He didn't even know how they had made this place, or how the glass hadn't broken yet.

'This is amazing' Lucy said as she gazed upwards, a shark was passing by above them, he looked in awe at the large thing as it's belly slithered against the glass tube.

'Yeah I've never seen something quite like this before' he told her as he pushed her forward a tiny bit and stopped to look around again, he noticed how the sting rays stayed close to the bottom of the tank, the fish off to the sides, but the sharks seemed to be dominating the whole of the tank.

'Look at the sharks, their so pretty' she gushed, her eyes dancing with happiness as she watched everything in the tank.

'Of course you would think their pretty, silly girl' he laughed as he leaned down to give her a kiss, once they parted she laughed happily and said that she was ready to go. Sting smiled down at her as they left the aquarium and headed to their next destination, which happened to be Lucy's favorite restaurant, he actually liked the food their as well, but he preferred fancier places over the ones Lucy usually picked, but he had to admit that the hole-in-the-wall restaurants served some of the greatest food he'd ever tasted.

Lucy smiled as they made their way across town, the cold not bothering the warm atmosphere the two gave off, even as the temperature lowered. Sting hoped that Lucy would keep smiling and enjoying life, he hoped that they both stayed happy together for the rest of their days.

He knew she was still hurting, but he also knew that she was learning to live with it, her past and the way she was now.

Three months. So much has happened in that short period of time he could hardly begin to remember what his life was like before, and for the most part he didn't care how it was before he met Lucy. Without even trying she had become his world, his light. She was the reason he got up everyday.

Who was he before he met her? He hadn't the slightest idea of the answer, he wasn't even sure if the answer would be a good one.

Three months had changed both their world's, Lucy brought meaning to his life, someone to protect, to cherish, someone he had soon realized he couldn't live without. She was everything to him, his world. He loved her with his whole being, he'd be there for her forever, he was willing to stay by her side throughout all the bad times she was likely to have in her life, he would support her in anything she set her mind to.

His heart was hers. And he knew that he held hers.


	13. Know How I Love You

**Lucy's POV**

**February 5th X793**

She was happy, when was the last time she had felt so good? She wasn't even sure. Sting laid beside her with his arms wrapped around her waist, they had come home late from their date last night and after he'd helped her out of her chair he'd passed out on her bed.

She pulled the top half of her body over so she could face him. He was indeed handsome. She'd never been in love like this before, and after what she had been through she wasn't sure if she'd ever know what love was.

But then she fell in love with the man beside her.

It was unexpected, her life was a mess and she hadn't been planning on falling in love, but like a lot of things in her life she had, had no control over it. Her heart had chosen before she had a chance to breathe.

She leaned over to kiss his nose, his perfect nose. He scrunched it up but then pulled her tighter against him. His presence in her life had been a blessing. When she thought she would die, when she wanted to give up, he had guided her through the darkness that clouded her mind.

She still had doubts about herself, but they seemed to be dwindling as was the depression she had found herself in. Still there were times when she thought life wasn't worth living anymore, she still had those thoughts but she wouldn't burden anyone with them, she knew she wouldn't act upon them, she would just smile the days away no matter how she felt.

Her physical therapist had told her she'd been making good progress, but she was starting to think she may never walk again, she could only wiggle her pinky toe still, and every time she saw people walking past her, or ahead of her she felt like crying, but she held it in, for Sting's sake, he was trying so hard for her, the only thing she could do was try hard to.

Sting, he was everything to her, her light when her world was clouded in darkness, her knight in shining armor. He had saved her from herself countless times, and she had a feeling he would keep saving her for the rest of her life.

She hoped he would be with her forever, but she didn't let her hopes get to high, she still had a dark cloud hanging in a small corner of her mind, it reminded her of her past, of all the things that could go wrong. It was a smaller cloud now, but she knew it was there. When she was alone in the darkness of her room, alone with her thoughts it usually grew, but then Sting came in and the dark cloud shriveled to the back of her mind.

She didn't know what she did to deserve someone as good as Sting, did she really deserve his love? Her dark cloud didn't seem to think so.

Looking at Sting again she smiled softly, reaching her hand up to trace his face as he slept, the scar above his eye was beautiful to her, he slept peacefully, no nightmares haunted him as he slept, she was slightly envious of that.

He had taken his shirt off sometime during the night as well as kicked his shoes off. He slept in the dark jeans he had worn yesterday, his white boxers that were showing where his pants had slid down made his tanned skin seem darker, she couldn't help herself from running her fingers over his abs, he definitely kept himself in shape, she moved her gaze and hand to his hair, it was messy, bed head looked so good on him though, or at least that's what she thought.

He looked so peaceful as he slept, his lips parted as he lightly snored, it wasn't an annoying noise, she actually found it rather cute. He shifted so he was laying on his back, his hand rubbed over his stomach and he groaned as he woke up.

Silently he looked towards her, she smiled at his sleepy face. 'Morning' she said, leaning over to kiss his nose again.

He yawned and stretched, making it so his back lifted off the bed, his muscles showing for her pleasure. 'Morning Lucy' he said as he rolled over to her, grabbing her in his arms and made it so she was laying on his chest, she didn't mind the position though as he showered her with good morning kisses, she laughed as she kissed him back.

'Time to start the day' she said with a smile, he nodded and rolled so she was laying back on the bed, she sat up and pushed herself back against the baseboard and watched him.

'I'll run you a bath' he said as he stood and stretched once again. She nodded and threw her legs over the bed, her chair was pushed against it, turning it around she gathered magic into her hand and grabbed the chair, and then carefully she placed her other hand on the opposite side, picking herself up she slowly turned herself around so her back was to the chair, eventually she was close enough to where she could sit without falling on the floor. She sighed in relief, smiled and then rolled herself to the bathroom where Sting had just turned the water off.

'There you go, I'm gonna go take a shower in the other bathroom, yell if you need me' he said as he kissed her forehead.

'Will you leave my bathroom door open when you leave...in case you can't hear me if I call' she said, embarrassed, they'd done this before, but it felt different, seeing as how the two were now in a relationship.

'Yeah, I'll leave mine open to, okay, love you Lucy' Sting said, she noticed how his cheeks were tinted with a light pink, he was embarrassed to. She smiled as she got herself undressed, it was always easier getting undressed when she was wearing pajamas, they were loose, unlike everything else she wore.

It was easier now, at first it took her a few minutes to get her pants off, usually she would take them off halfway then pick up her feet and stand on the ends, pulling them off as she lifted her legs, but she couldn't do that anymore, and since her legs didn't work with her she had to lift herself up with one arm, use the other to take them off halfway, put herself down the pull up her legs to take them the rest of the way off.

After she was undressed she gripped onto the metal bars Sting had placed throughout the bathroom and lifted herself up and dragged herself the short distance to the tub, where she would basically fall into. She really did hate this, she hated everything about it.

She wanted to be her normal self again, she didn't want getting in and out of the bath to be a chore anymore, she used to love taking baths but now it was just a reminder of how broken she had become.

She sat in the hot water, Sting knew just the way she liked it. She washed her hair silently, making sure soap didn't get into her eyes as she rinsed, next she washed her body and shaved. She did all this in silence, sometimes she would hum, but today she wasn't feeling up to it, she wasn't feeling up to anything really, she didn't even feel like getting herself out of the tub.

So she sat there, in silence as the water got progressively colder. She leaned back in the now icy feeling water, she didn't have the energy to do anything, maybe she was getting sick?

'Lucy you okay' she heard Sting yell from the kitchen, she decided not to answer, her head was spinning and all she wanted was to go to sleep, she didn't know what was wrong all of a sudden, but she currently felt as if she had been used as a battering ram. She felt hot and dizzy, she was sure if she could see her face it would be flushed pink.

Her stomach was bouncing up and down, as if she would vomit at any moment. Had she pushed herself to hard the last couple days?

She hadn't felt sick yesterday, so she wondered what had brought this on, had she ate something bad?

She faintly heard footsteps coming her way from down the hall, they quickened as they reached the bathroom. She slowly turned her head towards the door, her eyes sight blurring at how dizzy she was.

She saw Sting looking at her, noted the pink that was dusting his cheeks but that soon faded and turned into worry as he rushed forward to get her out of the tub.

'Jesus Lucy your burning up, come on, we're not going to the guild today, let's get you redressed and back in bed okay' he said as he walked out of the bathroom with her in his arms, she couldn't care less if he had seen her naked, all she wanted was to get her head to stop spinning.

She was laid on her bed, she looked around to see Sting grabbing her some new pajamas, they were light pink and had a button up shirt, also her undergarments.

She registered as Sting clumsily put everything on as she laid in bed, her breathing heavy as she just focused on breathing, once he was done she got lifted again and placed farther up on the bed, she noticed the bed sink as Sting sat beside her, but already her eyes were closing, she was tired, so very tired.

'Go to sleep Lucy, I'll be here when you wake up' she heard him say, she nodded her head closing her eyes as she felt warmth and softness press against her forehead, and she fell into a nightmarish sleep.


	14. Reasons For Living

**Sting's POV**

**One Week Later.**

**February 11th X793**

He sat by Lucy's bedside as she slept, she had gotten sick a week ago but wasn't getting any better, he was starting to worry. A doctor was going to make a home visit today.

All she's done for the last week is slept, and she felt so bad that he had to bathe her himself and feed her. Her fever wasn't going down and her breathing was constricted.

During this sickness or whatever it was he hadn't been to the guild, hadn't even left the house, at first he thought it might've been a bad cold, but as he watched her get worse he knew that wasn't the case.

When she did wake up she woke up sweating, screaming or crying, like she was trapped in a long term nightmare that she couldn't shake. He slept beside her at night to comfort her when she woke up like this, but nothing he did seemed to make her nightmares go away.

He looked at the small wall clock, it was noon and the doctor was due to arrive in thirty minutes, he had cleaned the house and made their room look presentable since he woke up three hours ago. But with nothing else to do he stuck by Lucy as she slept.

She needed to wake up to see the doctor, but he was afraid that she was actually getting decent sleep since she fell ill, he knew he would have to soon.

He watched as her chest moved up and down rapidly, her cheeks flushed pink due to the fever that wouldn't go away, she laid with the blankets scrunched around her, her torso clad in a sweat drenched tank top that he had given her, she kept clenching her fists into the pillow she had her arms thrown across.

She also had a nasty cough, it was as if something was stuck in her throat but no matter how much she coughed it wouldn't dislodge, okay it was kinda gross but he didn't mind, he knew it wasn't her fault she was sick with whatever this was.

A knock sounded on the door and Sting rushed to answer it. A man clad in semi-formal wear stood in front of him.

'Hello, I'm Dr. Kato, pleasure meeting with you' the man greeted as he stepped into his and Lucy's house.

'I'm glad your here, she's been sick for a week' he told Kato, the man nodded and followed Sting to the bedroom where Lucy lay.

Dr. Kato immediately went over to Lucy and started listening to her lungs as she slept, -Sting had forgotten to wake her- he stayed silent as the doctor moved his stethoscope around her chest, then had Sting sit her up so he could listen in the back.

Kato took her temperature, which Sting knew had stayed at a steady one hundred and five degrees all week, the same could be said about today as the brown haired man told him what it was.

'So, what symptoms has she been showing' Dr. Kato asked as he took her blood pressure, he was amazed Lucy was staying asleep though all of this.

'She's been coughing, dizzy, and a fever that's lasted all week, she's also vomited twice' Sting answered. Kato nodded his head and grabbed a small portable machine from his overly large bag. He switched it on and moved it over Lucy's chest silently before putting it all away and nodding at a piece of paper he had pulled out earlier.

'Well the good news is she doesn't have anything life threatening' he paused and looked back at the paper, Sting sighed in relief.

'But she does have a severe case of pneumonia, both lungs are infected, but have her take these..' he paused to hand a bottle to Sting that had the medicine in it, there were seven pills total.

'...Once daily, and she should start getting better within the next couple of days, make sure to keep and eye on her, also make sure she drinks a lot of water or juice' Kato said as he packed up his things.

Sting smiled and waved as he bid the doctor goodbye, at least he knew what was wrong with his girlfriend now, and she was going to get better, he knew he should've called the doctor sooner.

He heard groaning coming from down the hall so he rushed to the kitchen to grab some water and held Lucy's medicine tightly in his other hand. He walked into the room to see Lucy sitting up in bed, the blankets now pushed down to her feet, she was stretching her arms over her head showing off her beautiful figure.

'Hey Lucy, you just missed the doctor' he said as he set the water beside her and opened the small bottle of pills.

'Did I? Did he know what was wrong' she asked, her voice was weak due to the sickness and it seemed as if even the simple task of talking wore her out.

'Yep, although I'm surprised you slept through that' he smiled as she quickly looked away, he knew she was embarrassed at being such a heavy sleeper.

'He also said you have pneumonia, you have to take one of these every day until they are gone' he told her as he shook the pull bottle and then handed the one he had in his hand to her, the pills were a light blue color with a score in the middle, they weren't big but they weren't exactly the smallest thing either.

She took it from his hand and looked at it skeptically before picking up the glass of water, dropping the blue thing in her mouth and swallowing it, after she had done that she smiled and settled back into the bed.

'You should feel better in a couple days now that we have medicine' Sting told her happily, she smiled back at him, but it was a tired smile, he knew she was falling asleep again, he had missed her this week, it seemed as if all she'd done was sleep, but he was happy that she was going to be okay now, well, her sickness was going to get better.

He leaned over towards her and gave her a light kiss on the lips, hers were warmer then usual because of the fever but he didn't mind, her lips were always warm to him, soft, he loved kissing her, loved the way her lips felt against his. He truly loved everything about her, every flaw as well. Her flaws were what made her Lucy.

He watched as her eyes slid shut once again, she would wake up in a couple hours, hungry for food, at least that's how it had been the last week, he noticed she had made a routine during her sickness, waking up at nine to eat breakfast and go to the bathroom, sleep for a couple hours, wake up, eat again, talk with Sting then fall back asleep, and again a few hours later she would wake up asking for dinner.

He had grown used to this routine, except every other day he had, had to give her baths, it wasn't all that bad, he enjoyed seeing her without clothes, but he also knew the perverted thoughts and comments would have to wait until she was better, and he meant better in more ways then one.

A knock sounded at the door so, again, he got up and walked over to answer it, only to find Rogue on the other side carrying bags with what appeared to be food.

'Hows Lucy' he asked after they had greeted each other and settled onto the couch in the living room.

'Doctor said she had pneumonia, but she'll be fine in a couple days' he answered as he ate a handful of the chips Rogue had brought over.

'Thats good to hear, I wanted to tell you that Makarov's coming with more news of Fairy Tail, he'll be here in three days, you have until then to tell Lucy what's been going on' Rogue said. Sting knew this conversation would be coming, he didn't want to bring up Fairy Tail to Lucy, after the way she reacted last time.

But he also knew it wasn't fair to keep her in the dark about this either. Between Lucy and Fairy Tail he knew that the damage was done, there was no way to fix it, absolutely no possibility of her bouncing back, so what exactly was the point in telling her about something he knew she wouldn't care about?

Why bring back a past that still constantly haunts her? She had told him that she didn't want to see anyone from Fairy Tail again, and after the last time, when the old geezer brought Erza, he was going to respect her wishes.

But he also knew Rogue was right, she needed to know that all of this happened to her because of a curse, because some low life scum held a grudge against her. He didn't know how a person found it so easy to create chaos in someone else's life, but when he found the person who started this, he promised himself that he would rip the perpetrator limb from limb.

'I know she needs to know Rogue, I'll tell her tomorrow, she needs to rest today' he decided to say after he realized he'd been spacing out for a good fifteen minutes, Rogue nodded and leaned back into the dark blue couch.

* * *

><p>As Rogue eyed Sting he knew the blonde haired slayer was questioning why he had to tell Lucy about her ex-guild. He knew she needed to be told though, regardless of whether it would be good for Lucy to hear or not.<p>

Lucy probably wouldn't care, he knew her well enough to know that, she had suffered to much at the hands of Fairy Tail and she wouldn't forgive them easily, if at all.

He had talked to Makarov over the phone, it seems as though another person of his guild had returned to their fun loving kind selves.

Neither of them had a clue as to why the old man's mages were suddenly turning back to normal, but Rogue had a feeling it was because Lucy was no longer part of the guild, or because the person couldn't keep up with the curse anymore. Both options were likely.

Makarov had said that the scent of death was being replaced with one of life, even then the change was slow.

It seemed one mage a month turned back to normal, this month the mage was Levy Mcgarden.

He had seen the tiny blue haired girl only a handful of times, usually at the games, but the last he saw her, she was doing something to make Lucy cry out in agony.

Yes, after the first time he had seen Lucy getting abused he started following her around, picking her up and taking her to her master when she had fainted on several occasions, passed out from either physical or emotional pain he didn't know, but to this very day Lucy didn't have the slightest idea that it was him who had kept an eye out for her.

When last he spoken to the tiny guild master he had been informed of Levy's 'turning' or what Makarov had dubbed the new happenings.

Anyways, Levy had asked around for Lucy, Erza had been the second person she had asked, and thus been dragged away to their masters office, where he had explained the story to Levy.

At least that is the story Rogue was told.

And so Makarov would be arriving here three days from now, to test the waters with the blue haired girl, he hadn't told Sting this part because he knew the blonde would disagree, but Rogue knew it needed to be done, they needed to confirm their thoughts.

Someone somewhere had either given up on the curse, or was dying, causing it to become weaker and weaker, therefore letting the mages out of its clutches slowly, one by one. But what they wanted to make sure of, was when one of the 'turned' saw Lucy, they wouldn't become deranged again, and if they didn't become clouded in hatred it wasn't being around Lucy that was causing them to become that way, but instead something else, something that had seemed powerful in the beginning, but was now loosing it's hold.

It had to be someone Lucy knew though, but who could hold a grudge against the kind blonde haired girl? That he didn't have an answer to, he was truly perplexed when it came to this.

He looked again at Sting who was eating a sandwich, the blonde had obviously gotten up when he had been so lost in thought.

Three and a half months ago Rogue would have never imagined that his long time friend, Sting would become so attached to someone, other then his exceed. The blonde haired man had loved no one, and cared for nothing.

He had to wonder how it was that this one girl was changing what he had known for his whole life - which was an obnoxiously rude, arrogant and egotistical ass - into someone completely different?

Before Lucy he had never seen Sting smile as brightly as he did when he was with her, or thinking about her, he had never had talks of the future with him, but now it was all Sting could talk about, his future with Lucy, what they would do, where they would travel, hell he was even planning on proposing! Sting had said he was going to wait for another year or two but going on and on about how he knew they would never part from each other.

Rogue knew he was right.

Since the two met they hadn't been able to stay apart, whether they wanted to or not. It seemed as though fate and destiny had pulled the two tightly together and wrapped them up, complete with an extravagant ribbon.

Rogue knew about all the times during the games the two would run into each other, Sting had told him all about it. They had met on the first day of the games, the second, then again on the third, and then that fateful day of the fourth, ever since then the two had been inseparable.

Rogue knew that they never would be.

To the eyes of strangers it would seem as if the two had been made for each other, they fit perfectly together and made up for the others faults.

To the eyes of their friends, they knew it to be true.

Even if the events that lead up to the two meeting had been horrible, they found something in each other that no one would be able to take away, they found a reason to look forward to tomorrow, and all the years that would come to pass.


	15. I Feel As Though I'm Loosin' You

**Lucy's POV**

**Week During Her Sickness.**

Lucy laid back in bed, she noted briefly that Sting was still laying beside her, she was so happy he was here with her, she didn't know if she would've been able to live without him, she didn't think life would be worth living without him.

How had she lived without knowing him? She hadn't the slightest idea of the answer.

She closed her eyes for a moment, they were getting to heavy and she couldn't keep them open any longer.

She thought back to three and a half months ago, when she first met Sting. She had been so lost then, she was lost now, but her life was gradually getting better and it helped to have someone who cared for her by her side.

At the games she had spent many nights at the small park where the two had met, each and every time he had come after she herself had gotten there. Those nights were some of the best of her existence, he didn't care about her faults and he hadn't known about her troubles, he hadn't pitied her when they met, knew not to ask questions about her life.

Just as she hadn't asked questions about his. She knew he knew now what had happened with Fairy Tail, he had said she was strong for sticking with them for as long as she did, and he still hadn't pitied her, not even after she lost the ability to move her legs. Sure she knew that he felt bad, but it wasn't like he was constantly helping her, he knew she could do some things on her own, and he pushed her to do them.

She was certainly lucky to have someone like him loving her. She tried so hard to be happy for him, to get better for him.

She often thought fate had brought him to her when she needed a friend, someone to help her through the mess she called her life, yes, she believed he was her guardian angel, he protected her from the outside world that was so full of hatred and chaos.

A small smile graced her face as she thought of all the times Sting had helped her and been there for her, even on her darkest days he hadn't given up on her.

Without her realizing it she had started to fall asleep. Her bed felt extra comfortable and the light snores coming from Sting were like a pleasant lullaby.

Suddenly she was falling.

She screamed as she fell, the ground closing in on her fast, but before she met the hard surface she was pulled into what looked to be a ballroom.

She looked around confused, and then noticed she was standing on two legs, she wasn't in a wheelchair anymore, this had to be some happy dream!

She looked down at the dress she had arrived in. It was elegant, a light blue color that sparkled in the shimmering lights that lay overhead. It was sleeveless and showed of her curves, she'd always wanted to dance in a gown like this, she wanted to dance with Sting.

She looked around the ballroom to see if she could find him, but froze at the people she saw.

Fairy Tail.

This wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

They turned towards her as she turned to run from them, she found Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lisanna blocking her escape.

She screamed as they closed in on her.

Squeezing her eyes shut she desperately wished that she wasn't in this place anymore, but luck hadn't been on her side for a long while now.

Opening her eyes again she found that they were fast approaching, she turned but found her way blocked again.

She let out a sob as someone pulled her hair to guide her to face them.

'Pathetic' Natsu snorted as he watched her with amused eyes. A slap echoed across the great room as Lisanna brought her hand to meet Lucy's cheek.

Ezra was holding her in place.

'No, no, I'm not, I'm not' she cried at her tormentors, they laughed and Erza pushed her roughly to the ground.

'God your worthless, and a crybaby' She heard Gray taunt, she shook her head repeatedly and shouted at them to stop, begged them, but they didn't, they never would.

'Why would I ever want someone as weak as you' a voice questioned. No not him to, the owner of the voice walked forward, the man she loved now stood before her, he was smirking, his eyes clouded over in hatred, just like the rest of them.

'You really are foolish aren't you' Sting laughed, leaning down to be face to face with her, she couldn't stop crying, her legs weren't able to move anymore. She'd lost the ability to use them in whatever hellish nightmare she was in, she had no way of escaping.

'How could you possibly believe I loved you' Sting whispered, leaning back up he had started to laugh, she knew it, she had told herself not to fall so deeply for him, but she had, and now her world was breaking once again as he laughed with all the others.

He'd never really loved her, never cherished her like he often said he did. She lay on the floor, head buried in her arms as she screamed and cried, wishing that she was somewhere else.

'Pathetic.'

'Weak.'

'Stupid.'

'...Worthless.'

'..cy!'

'..ucy!'

'Dammit Lucy wake up...'

Her eyes flew open as another scream ripped through her chest, her eyes blurring with tears. Sting was in front of her, shaking her.

'No, no, please get off' she yelled at him, but he didn't move an inch, he held her in place, bringing her to his chest as she cried. All she wanted was to escape to a far away place, somewhere her dreams wouldn't reach her, but she knew that was impossible.

'I'm here Lucy, your safe' Sting hushed her as he stroked her hair, but it wasn't helping, how could he help when in her nightmare he had been the ultimate cause of her tears?

She knew she'd never tell him of these nightmares, like other things she would bottle this up and carry it with her forever, along with the rest of her troubles. It hadn't been real, she knew that deep down, but that cloud of darkness had grown again, tremendously.

Only death would bring her peace, that was the only way she would escape this never ending nightmare she called life. But Sting wouldn't allow that, she knew.

This life kept bringing her pain, what had she done to deserve this? Why do things have to keep going wrong for her?

'Lucy, will you talk to me please' she heard him ask, she shook her head, unable to do anything else, she had been terrified of her nightmare, unable to believe it wasn't real when what she felt, no what she had thought would happen for so long had just happened clear as day in front of her.

She had ultimately brought herself back into a hole of depression again, without even realizing it. That dark cloud had come back to hang over her head as she slept, as the days went on the never ending nightmare got worse and worse, she'd wake up screaming and crying, yet Sting stayed by her side, comforted her as she woke up, she didn't want his comfort when she awoke though, always plagued by his smirking face and hate filled eyes when she opened her eyes everyday.

* * *

><p>As the days passed by he noticed Lucy's pneumonia going away rapidly, but her depression was getting worse again, and he didn't know what had happened to her, she had made a complete 360 and they were now back to the first day he had brought her home.<p>

He suspected it was the dreams she never talked about, he had reason to believe she was being plagued with nightmares of her ex guild mate.

The way she had been distant from him made him believe he had caused her screams and tears as well. He tried so very hard to assure her that they had just been dreams but she just couldn't shake this one.

The fever induced nightmares had taken their toll on the blonde haired girl, and they were starting again from square one, he didn't know what to do, but he was getting tired of her not talking to him about her troubles when he had told her that he was more then willing to listen.

She was currently sitting in her chair by the window, again for the second day in a row, she knew Makarov was coming to visit tomorrow, and he was trying to figure out a way to tell her what had been the cause of her old guild's behavior.

But as she sat by, staring off into space he wondered if he really should, she had been doing so well before thoughts of her ex guild mates started surfacing again.

He sighed as he looked over towards her, he was currently eating lunch, but she had touched neither that nor breakfast, he was really getting worried.

'Lucy..' he called to her, she turned towards him waiting for what he had to say but never uttering a sound.

'I need to tell you something, it may be hard to hear' he said cautiously, he had gotten out of his chair and walked towards her, bending his knees so he was eye level with her.

She motioned for him to continue.

'Its about your old guild...' he paused to get a good look at her reaction, her face paled and tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes. He knew she didn't want to talk about her past, but he had promised Rogue he would tell her.

'What about them' she questioned, her voice cold and emotionless.

'Makarov and Rogue have done some digging...And, well, it turns out someone cast a curse over your old guild' he paused again as he gripped her hand, she held her breath as the news sunk in, her heart beat quickening and Sting was sure she might be getting ready to scream her frustration. But she stayed silent and gripped his hand back.

'And...' She questioned as if she didn't really care, he had a feeling she probably didn't, but continued anyways.

'Well, I've been informed it was a curse to make them do horrible things to you, getting them to hate you' he said to her, bouncing on the balls of his feet because his legs were getting tired from the position he was currently sitting in.

'Why are you telling me this? Fairy Tail and I...we can never go back to how we once were' she said, but her voice held no sadness, instead he thought he heard anger.

'I'm telling you because Rogue asked me to, and your old guild mates are returning to normal, the curse is fading' he said cautiously, looking at her face for any sign of change in expression, but she didn't move her face at all, it still held the same hatred as it had earlier.

'I don't care' she said flatly, looking away from him, he moved with her, he was tired of her treating him like this, tired of her treating herself as if she was nothing.

'Lucy, the dreams you've been having aren't real, the finding of this curse proves that they hadn't meant it, when Erza was here she couldn't even remember the last year for crying out loud. Please! I need you to believe me, I need you to trust me in this, I love you, but right now your pissing me off, I've tried so damn hard for the last three months and it's like you don't even care at all, do you care, do you care about your future? Our future? I need you Lucy, I need you to see that I'm always going to be here for you, I won't hurt you, I won't leave you, I have no intentions of ever leaving you, so please, please tell me what's wrong' he begged, he was panting again as he ended his plea.

He looked to her, she was crying, her hands had flown up to cover her mouth, he had finally gotten through to her.

'I-I'm so-so sorry Sting, I know you've been trying hard for me, I love that, I appreciate it so much. I need you to. But it's as if this black cloud has been hanging right above me, telling me how much I'm not needed here, how worthless and pathetic I am. My heart hurts Sting, I feel broken, completely and utterly broken, and every time I go to pick up the pieces more of my life falls apart. The dreams, oh the dreams. Your there every night yelling at me, telling me you never really loved me, I can't shake it, I can't...and the thought of loosing you terrifies me more than anything. I'm sorry I've been nothing but a burden, nothing but a mess. I care for you more than I even realize myself, I want to be with you, but how...I don't understand how someone as good and as kind as you could love someone like me' she paused to take a long breath, Sting stared at her wide eyed, but he knew she wasn't done yet.

Tears poured over her cheeks as she desperately tried wiping them away only to end up failing, her cheeks were red and puffy, and her chest moved up and down rapidly.

'I don't care about Fairy Tail, I don't have a home their anymore, or a life. I left that three months ago when I came here after my accident. I don't care if it was some curse, you should know better then anyone that some things can't be fixed. I just want to stay with you, I don't care about anything else, I just want to stay with you' she finished, her voice was breaking, and the look she was giving him broke his heart. He hadn't known all that, he was glad she finally confided in him.

He pulled her in for a hug and showered her with kisses as she sobbed into his chest. He felt better now that they had talked, he was thankful she had finally told him something and she wasn't keeping it bottled up anymore.

'I love you so much Lucy, so much. You don't have to see them if you don't want to, I won't make you and neither will anyone else, I promise. I didn't know how bad you've been feeling, but I'll always be by your side helping you fix yourself, I'll help you get better, for as long as it may take. You'll never loose me, I'll always be beside you, no matter what, I've told you before that you are my reason for living now, without you there would be no point. Keep confiding in me, I promise to always listen and help you through anything and everything. I won't leave you, ever. I'll mend your broken heart, we'll pick up the pieces together. I love you, so please Lucy, believe in me' he said as he hugged the crying girl tighter.

'I promise to do better Sting, if you stay beside me I'll get through this, somehow. I may need a lot of reassurance, but I promise to try harder. I love you, Sting. I even love you more than I love myself' she said as she pushed herself closer against his chest.

He knew that after this things would get better, she would try to not get sucked into her sorrows anymore and he would stay beside her and guide her through. Sure they had a lot of road left to travel, but they would do it together.

From now on things were going to be different.


	16. This Curious Life

**Two Months Later.**

**Fairy Tail.**

**Makarov's POV**

**April 12th X793**

**Five Months Since Lucy Left.**

It had been two and a half months since he had seen Lucy, the reason he hadn't seen her? Sting wouldn't let him, simple as that. The more he thought about the more it made sense, Lucy simply wasn't ready to interact with those from her old guild.

Of course he had kept in close contact with Rogue over the last two months, the discussed what had been going on, both with Lucy, and Makarov's precious members.

The stench of death was still lessening and two more of his 'children' had 'turned' as he had dubbed the changes. But what kept him on his toes was the simple fact one of his many 'kids' looked to be in a great deal of pain.

No matter what was done for the girl she just kept getting worse, her relatives were worried and usually kept her at home, but Makarov had a terrible feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach.

Lisanna seemed to be dying.

The thought frightened him, they had just gained the youngest Strauss back, no more then three years ago, and already she looked to be ready to leave them again.

But a thought had also been swimming in his head, it seemed as if the curse and Lisanna were connected, he wasn't about to jump to conclusions, but it seemed highly likely that his hypothesis was correct. His 'children' were turning back to normal and Lisanna was dying, she was growing weaker by the day, she'd be on her death bed in a few months time.

Had one of his precious 'kids' been the cause of another's sorrow and pain?

He didn't want to believe it, but the more he looked over her and the rest, the truth was being laid out in front of him, he was unable to deny the fact that Lisanna, somehow, someway was the caster of this horrible curse, but he still didn't want to believe it had really been one of his own, one of Lucy's close friends.

If what he thought was truly happening then there was nothing he could do, Lisanna would die as soon as the last of her guild mates returned to normal.

And out of the thirty that had been acting strangely already four had returned back to their normal selves;

Ezra Scarlet.

Levy Mcgarden.

Laki.

And finally Cana Alberona.

He had told them of the events that occurred over the last year and a half, none of them seemed to remember, it was as if their minds had been trapped inn a sphere for all that time.

Of course they hadn't taken the news well, he had, had to look upon their guilt ridden faces, seen as they shed their tears over the news of their lost comrade, they had been angry at themselves for treating Lucy so poorly, even if they'd had no control over their actions. He couldn't bring himself to tell them about the deep depression that Lucy had, had to pull herself out of multiple time even, he didn't even tell them where she was, in fear of them going after her.

He knew Sting didn't want Fairy Tail around his guild, he was keeping a promise to Lucy, and he was sure if his 'children' knew her whereabouts they would run off to apologize, and even Makarov knew that it wouldn't end well.

Sting had been very, very aggressive in his arguments about Lucy not meeting with Fairy Tail, the progress she had made had been completely burned to the ground after she had just seen Erza, he could only imagine her terror when three others found their way to her.

No, he wouldn't do that to her again, he wouldn't try to push her anymore, he supposed knowing that Erza hadn't changed back after seeing Lucy was enough to confirm that suspicion.

He watched the four mages who 'turned' sit together at a table, everyone who tried to talk to them got shrugged to the side, their grief was something no one would care about at this point in time, no one cared for Lucy, except those four, himself and Happy.

Makarov knew they were suffering, their guilt was great, he saw how they wiped tears away many times, how their faces held no happiness, he noted how their fists curled into tight balls as they were reminded of what had happened to the blonde haired girl.

He also knew that it would get worse as more people came out of the curse and found out about their blonde celestial mage, but he also had faith that over time it would get better, for them and for Lucy.

When he had seen her last she had been smiling, he knew that she and the blonde master of Sabertooth had fallen for one another, to him it had seemed the two were destined to be together, Sting would always be there for Lucy, and vice versa, he could see how much both blondes cared for each other, even if he had only seen them interact with each other that one time.

He often thought that it was fate that guided the two to one another, just as destiny would keep them together for the rest of their lives. Makarov thought of the two as two puzzle pieces, both seemingly having been the missing pieces, they'd been found now and put back together, those two would be together for all eternity.

'Fate and destiny are indeed curious things' he whispered to himself as he continued doing his overly large pile of paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabertooth<strong>

**Sting's POV**

It had been two months since Lucy's last breakdown, her pneumonia was completely cleared up and things had been running smoothly for the two of them.

Since then Lucy had told him all about her dreams, the way her ex guild mates constantly haunted her thoughts, he didn't have a cure for her terrors but he did everything in his power to make her feel safe again.

He'd respected her wishes of not wanting to meet with anyone from Fairy Tail, that hadn't gone over well with the tiny old man but soon enough he was able to see reason.

He felt as though the pieces of this intricate puzzle he called life were finally going in a better direction, of course Lucy still wasn't exactly well, but her heart was getting better, and the small cloud she had talked about seemed to be loosing it's grip.

They had been together for only five months and been dating for maybe two and a half months, he never thought he'd fall in love, before he met Lucy it was as if he was doomed to be alone for the rest of his life, but then she had come into his life, skidding to a halt in front of him. She had changed his world, everything seemed so much brighter with her in it, and he found himself ten times happier when he was with her, regardless of what the two were doing, as long as they were together his life was complete.

He'd known he'd loved her after the third month, but she hadn't been ready for something as complex as dating, a relationship with her when all of this started had seemed so far out of reach that he almost, almost didn't tell her how he felt, but then he thought that it wouldn't hurt to tell her, and how glad he was that he had.

He'd been informed over the happenings over at Fairy Tail over the last two months, Rogue had been going behind his back and talking with the other guild master, he'd been pissed at first, but then thought as long as they didn't try to get to Lucy then they'd be fine.

He looked out the window of his office, it was the middle of Spring now, the winter birds had left and people were shedding their winter coats. When Spring and Summer hit this side of Fiore it got extremely hot. He himself was wearing loose pants, sandals and a dark blue tank top.

His office was the perfect temperature as the freezing lacrima kept the air cool, he knew it was hot down in the guild hall though, his members usually opted to go to the pool this time of year and at this hour every day.

He knew Lucy was down by the pool as well, watching the others swim. Sometimes he'd bring her here on hot nights, just the two of them and pull her around on a floaty. But right now she would be by the stairs on the shallow end watching people or talking with them.

Sting was sure that seeing people swimming and walking so easily was hard for her, yet she kept a big smile on her face, telling everyone that she was fine with it. She had realized that this was the course destiny and fate had wanted her to take. She had hope that she would walk again, she was trying so hard to get her life back together, Sting was proud of her, he had faith that everything would work out in the end, he could already picture her up and walking again, absolutely no fake smiles and laughter filling the air as he watched her dance, or doing something she loved.

There had been only small progress in the last few months with her physical therapy, her toes had feeling in them, but not enough to be called a miracle, but it was progress, so it had been a very good day when they had noticed that she could wiggle them.

'Fate and destiny are curious aren't they' he whispered as he watched his members by the pool, he wished he was out there with Lucy, with all of them, but unfortunately someone had blown another thing up, this time a bridge, he swore his guild was as destructive as Fairy Tail sometimes.

He watched Rogue and Lucy as they sat together in the shallow end, Fro and Lector were splashing beside them as the two seemed to be talking excitedly about something, Sting wondered what it was the two were saying, but Lucy was smiling and laughing, so it must have been something funny. He loved her smile, her laugh, and the beauty her eyes held.

God her eyes, he'd never seen something so beautiful before, they were like caramel almost, a golden brown, and to watch them filling with life again was thrilling, the way they seemed to dance when she got an idea, the way they sparkled when she laughed or smiled, the way they widened in surprise, even the way they looked when she cried, she poured her whole being into her eyes it seemed like, sure she had her dazzling smile and her delicate laughter, but those golden brown orbs were something else, he could get lost in them if he wasn't careful.

He bit the pen in between his sharp teeth, spun once in his dark blue cushion chair and jumped up. He wanted to take a break, he'd been doing paperwork all day, and both Lucy and the weather were calling his name.

He bounded down to the first floor, two steps at a time. The guild was mostly empty but he waved to those who had decided to stay inside.

He quickly went to the changing room and got into some blue swim trunks that had silver stars going up the left side, Lucy had actually picked these ones for him, she really did have good taste in clothing, she had told him that he had good taste in jewelry but that she would do all the clothes shopping from now on, he had pouted at her but knew she was right, he sucked at buying clothes that matched and looked good.

He bounced out of the guild and out to the pool area where Lucy and Rogue looked up as he called over to them.

He walked over to the duo smiling as he gave Lucy a small kiss, Lucy smiled brightly back up at him once he pulled away.

'Hows the pool' he questioned, Rogue gave him a simple answer of, 'good' before swimming off somewhere else, Sting took the now empty spot beside Lucy and threw his arm around her waist, to which she giggled cutely.

'Its amazing, it feels so good, but I could really go for some ice cream' she said, her eyes going dreamy with the thought, he had to laugh, her face was so adorable.

'Well, we can go to the shop down the road when I get done with paperwork, I should be done soon, I wanted to come see you though before I finished it' he said as he reached over to pull her onto his lap, and started showering her with kisses and she did the same back.

'Yummy, I can't wait, I want a strawberry sugar cone' she laughed loudly with glee, he nodded his head as he pretended to be thoughtful.

'I'm sure we could do that' he smiled, she sighed and leaned into him, his arms snaked around her waist and he kissed the top of her head as she looked around the pool.

'I wish I could swim, but with my legs like this they weigh me down and I sink' she said, her voice was quiet, barely even a whisper, but he heard it.

'You'll get there Lucy, your physical therapist said that he could see you walking by late next year with the progress your making' he assured her, pulling her back so he could see her face.

She was smiling.

He hadn't expected that.

'I know, I'm happy with the progress I've made, but it doesn't mean I can't wish, right? I'm not very sad about it anymore, Fate made my life turn out this way, the mess I had found myself in so long ago brought me to you, and that made me so very happy. When I think about it now I'm glad this happened, if it hadn't I might not have met you, and where would I be then' she smiled, he was in awe at her words, he hadn't expected something like that.

'I would've found you anyways' he decided to say, she threw back her head in laughter, he knew she wasn't making fun of him, but that she was overwhelmed with happiness at his words, she leaned down to touch her lips to his and he gladly accepted the kiss.

It soon turned into something more passionate and Lucy pulled back, much to his disappointment.

'We're definitely not doing _that _in the guild's pool Sting' she said as she leaned her forehead against his, he mocked surrender but then burst into laughter as he went in for another kiss.

Fate and destiny are indeed curious things.


	17. What If I'm Boring?

_This chapters going to be a little different, and a little mature, not very much, but thought I'd warn you all._

_I'm going to make fun little chapters like this once in a while, or try to._

_Anyways, enjoy :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

**Two Weeks Later.**

**April 26th X793**

She was currently at physical therapy again, the second appointment this week. She smiled up at Sting as he talked to her doctor about something, he was nodding enthusiastically at something she couldn't hear, but it must have been something good.

She could wiggle all her toes now, but her legs still refused to work, she knew it would be a while before she was dancing again, but she was thrilled with the progress she'd made.

She was strapped to a machine that made her use her arm muscles to even stand up, she briefly wondered who came up with these awful things, her feet were on the floor, her hands holding her up, she was supposed to try and move her legs about, but so far nothing was happening, she sighed in frustration and looked down at her feet with a pout.

'Why won't you work' she whispered to herself, no one was close enough to catch her talking to her legs, but she couldn't have cared less if they did, both Sting and the doctor knew she could get frustrated from time to time.

Her life had made a dramatic turn in the right direction, she wasn't as sad anymore about everything she'd been through, yes, she still thought about it, but the more she thought about everything the more it felt as though it had all been a bad dream. If she hadn't been at that park the first night before the games, she never would have met Sting, and she wondered where she would be now if she hadn't.

Oh yes, probably an old corpse in the river.

She laughed a bit at that, it wasn't all that funny to her, but she learned that making tiny jokes like that once in a while helped her feel better, for some odd reason. She tried walking on it again and lost balance.

She fell to the ground with a 'thud' and a groan, hurried feet rushed to her aid, she blew out a breath and started laughing.

'Lucy are you okay' she heard Sting's worried voice ask, she wiped her eyes and looked up to see him just reaching down to pull her up into the machine again where she yet again stood using her aching arm muscles.

'Just fine, my arms got tired is all' she told him, trying again to move her legs, but it was pointless, she knew this exercise was going to help her, but she'd been on this damn thing for an hour and really wanted to give her arms a break.

'Need a break' Sting questioned then glanced at her doctor who motioned for them to go ahead and take one. Sting rushed to grab her chair and set her down in it, when she was comfortable she sighed in relief.

'Are you sure your okay babe' he asked, looking her over for injuries again, she giggled at his cuteness, he was so serious about it.

'Yeah, I promise I'm fine, my arms were hurting badly is all' she told him, he sighed and leaned over to give her a kiss. Lucy loved his kisses, his lips were always warm and soft, plus he tasted like vanilla.

She really just loved everything about him, the way he smiled at her, his blue eyes that sparkled with life and also gave off a hint of mystery at all times, how they seemed to hold the deepest love, and it was all directed towards her. God how she love him.

At first there were times when she hadn't wanted to live, she had lost the will to fight, to keep going forward, but Sting had given her life meaning, she had someone she needed to keep safe, she knew she couldn't really do anything to protect him in her current state, but she had the power to love him with every last inch of her heart, she knew that if it wasn't for him she would have died a long time ago.

Now, almost seven months later she couldn't imagine life without him, he was the reason she kept moving forward, he gave her courage to fight the demons that dwelled within the dark recesses of her mind, he was her light.

'I was thinking of checking out some of the shops here, do you want to, or if your to tired we could stay the night and go tomorrow' Stings voice said as it broke through her thoughts.

She thought for a minute before nodding rapidly, she would love to get out into the streets of Crocus, plus they had amazing shops and cafes here.

'I'm a little to tired to go tonight, but I would love to go tomorrow' she answered happily, he nodded his head and a smile graced his face.

As she watched him she noticed how adorably crooked his smile was, the small fangs protruding from both sides of his mouth as he showed his teeth were the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

During their relationship they hadn't gotten to try having sex yet, but that was mostly because she was afraid he'd get tired of her, not being able to move and everything. She'd wanted to, and they'd started to many times but she'd always stopped it because of that very reason, Sting would be doing all the work while she laid there, so she was afraid he'd find her boring.

That thought haunted her as well, it wasn't as extreme as other thoughts she'd had, but it was still annoying, like a fly that would buzz by your ear, and no matter how many times you swatted it away it just kept coming back.

She knew she would feel it, she had feeling from her nether regions up, but her upper thighs and down were completely useless. She didn't want to be embarrassed during their first time and it was so frustrating wanting to, but being to scared of rejection and embarrassment.

'...cy..'

She wondered whether Sting would leave her if she didn't have sex with him soon. No, he wouldn't do that, he said he would wait until she felt comfortable, he had promised her.

'Lucy...'

But would she be any fun? Probably not, she could only lay there like a rag doll...Oh, these thoughts were so embarrassing, why was she even thinking these things while at one of her appointments. Jeez, she must really be loosing it.

'Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!' Suddenly she was shaking, she looked around frantically but only found Sting...with his hands on her shoulders, she pouted at him as he released her from his grip and looked at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

'What were you thinking about Lucy' he questioned, leaning in closer to her, she felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

'Absolutely nothing' she squeaked, he leaned back up and ruffled her hair, to which she responded with a glare.

'Is that why your face is red' he laughed, she looked away from him and pouted, should she ask him about it? They were in the room alone, so no one else would hear, maybe she should just take the chance.

'Sting..' she asked, trailing off as he turned back to face her once again.

'Hmm' he responded in a lazy voice, bending his knees to be eye level with her, but she was trying to avoid eye contact at all cost.

'Mmm, well... What if I'm no fun when we have...well you know...' she asked, she knew even her ears were red by now, her voice was low, almost in a whisper. She snuck a glance at Sting, he had his thinking face on but slowly he was getting what she meant, by the time he got it, his eyes were wide and his face was tinted a bright pink as he stared at her.

'W-What?' He questioned, she sighed in exasperation and repeated herself slowly so he would answer this time instead of avoiding the question.

'Of course I would Lucy, I dont just want to have sex just to have sex, it doesn't matter how fun it is, I know you won't be able to do much right now but it doesn't matter, I want to be with you in every way possible, mind, body and soul, I want to make you feel pleasure, it won't matter anyways, you won't be able to move with what I'm gonna do to you' he said with a wink, her face went bright red as she turned her face to hide it from him. She didn't know if he deserved a slap or a kiss after that one.


	18. He'll Search, We'll Run

**Sting's POV**

**One Month Later**

**May 26th X793**

It was hot, roasting even. He was thankful for the freezing lacrima that was in his and Lucy's room, but even then the blankets laid bunched up around their feet.

He ran a hand over his already sweating forehead as he looked over to Lucy, her lips were parted as she breathed silently, she lay clad in nothing, same as him, she was beautiful even with her hair flying everywhere, he couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful woman beside him.

Last night had been the best night of his existence, he thought back to all the soft touches and light kisses the two had shared, it had been Lucy's first time, and even though she couldn't move her legs she had been amazing, the way her face flushed as she screamed out in ecstasy had been thrilling. Beautiful.

He ran a hand along her backside as she slept on her stomach, the way her back dipped down low and then came back up, the dimples on her lower back were sexy, the way they had seemed fit together perfectly had his heart race increasing the more he thought about how they molded together.

She shifted her torso slightly but relaxed again as he brought his fingers back up her back, he could see the goosebumps he was giving her laying across her skin, and they made him want for more.

They'd been dating for only three and a half months, and known each other for six, but he felt as if he had known her far longer then that, forever wouldn't be enough time for the two of them.

He felt as if time had been moving to fast lately, six months flew by like a flash of lightening, he was determined to make the best out of the life he got to share with her, no matter what.

He took his fingers and brushed them through her hair, she stirred again and slowly opened her eyes, blinking as the light hit them.

'Morning Lucy' he whispered as he leaned to kiss her forehead, she rubbed her eyes as she sat herself up.

'Morning Sting' she smiled lazily, she was definitely not a morning person like he was, if she had it her way she'd be asleep til late afternoon.

'I love you' he said to her, he noticed as her cheeks tinted pink as she remembered the previous night.

'I love you to, more then anything' she whispered, he chuckled at her reaction and leaned over to kiss her again.

'Come on, let's get ready for the day' he said as he pulled back, she pouted but the nodded her head, he really wanted to get out of the house, it was far to hot to stick around in it today, they'd head to the guild's swimming pool for a while, then out to ice cream, as they did often on hot days such as this.

He smiled as he watched Lucy get into her chair, he stayed on standby incase she needed help but lately she never did, he was proud of her, she had doubted things would get better, almost given up entirely but after they had their talks she was so much better, trying so much harder.

He watched her make her way to the closet to grab clothes, she decided on a white sun dress today with pink sandals, he watched as she got dressed, pushing herself up with one hand as she grabbed the bottom of the dress with the other, so she could get it to go under her, she then leaned over to pull on the sandals, after that she went to the full length mirror that was placed haphazardly in the room to put up her hair.

He grinned again as they made eye contact in the mirror before Lucy sighed and turned around.

'If we're planning on leaving you should probably get dressed to' she chuckled, his grin faltered and he looked down, she was right hw was clad in nothing, he had been so lost in what she was doing he hadn't noticed the slight breeze, turning away with burning cheeks he walked to his dresser, conveniently placed next to her small one.

He could hear giggling behind him and he turned to her with a small glare, which only made her giggle harder, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck while shaking his head.

He decided on white shorts and a green tank top, which he would probably take off later anyways, it was just to damn hot today, and blue boxer shorts, he turned to see Lucy eyeing him as he pulled the boxers on, he smirked at her and slowed his pace, she hadn't noticed yet what he was doing yet but soon enough she did and as her face burned a bright red he laughed.

Soon after the show he'd put on he had pulled on white sandals, ate breakfast with Lucy, grabbed what they'd need for the day and finally walked out the front door.

It was noon now and the sun was beating down on their shoulders, he could see Lucy sweating and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't to. Currently he was pushing her down the cobblestone road, a lot of the townsfolk were lazing about in the shade of the precariously placed trees and some of the taller buildings.

They passed the ice cream shop and noticed how long the line was, maybe ten people standing out in the heat of the afternoon waiting to get what would be the cause of their sticky hands, he silently hoped the line would thin out before Lucy and himself went to that very nice cream stand.

After about twenty minutes he was pushing Lucy up the wheelchair ramp that led to the front doors of the guild, he sighed as he walked through the doors, it was still hot in the main part of the guild, but it gave the two some relief from the blistering heat of late spring.

'Sting!' Someone called from the bar, he walked over with Lucy in tow, rolling up behind him. Rogue was sitting at the bar drinking an ice water, he seemed to have just gotten away from the pool, seeing as how he was soaking wet and only had swim trunks on, he was envious of how comfortable his old partner looked.

'Enjoy the pool Rogue' he heard Lucy call from beside him, the said man nodded and gave a very simple answer of, 'yes' before getting another water and handing it to her.

'Did you need something' Sting asked as Lucy handed him her cup after she was satisfied, he gulped the rest down as he waited for Rogue to answer.

'I need to speak with you...alone' Rogue answered after a moment of thought.

' Sting sensed it was something to do with Fairy Tail, Rogue said the exact same thing every time he had heard from the other guild.

'Alright then. Lucy do you mind? I have to speak with Rogue in private, I'll be out soon okay? Just go out to the pool and I'll be there in a few minutes' Sting told his blonde haired girlfriend, she nodded with a small smile.

'Oki doke, I love you, see you in a few minutes, I'll go get changed first' she said as she rolled herself over to the woman's changing room, Sting was glad she didn't ask questions, he wanted to keep his promise of not bring up Fairy Tail but he also didn't want to lie to her.

'Okay, what's this about' Sting asked his dark haired companion.

'Its about the person who 'turned' this month' Rogue said, he has a serious expression in place of his usually calm demeanor.

'Well...Who was it' Sting asked. He was slightly afraid of the answer, if Rogue said who he thought he was...

'Natsu Dragneel' Rogue answered calmly, but his voice held something more, Sting wasn't sure what it was though as he was to lost in his panic to even look up to his old friend.

He knew Natsu would stop at nothing to find Lucy and apologize to her and try to take her back, he hoped Makarov would make the dense salamander able to see reason, there was absolutely no way Lucy would be able to bear seeing the pink haired dragon slayer.

She had told him everything that Natsu had done in the span of a year, how much it had hurt her hearing her 'best friend' telling her she was pathetic and worthless, the amount of bruises he'd given to her. Sting knew it wasn't Natsu's fault, hell even Lucy knew that it hadn't been their faults, but she wasn't ready to see them yet, she wouldn't be able to handle the nightmares that came along with them.

He would do anything in his power to keep Fairy Tail away from Lucy, he knew the members of his guild would be on his side with this to, everyone knew Lucy didn't want to see her old guild, everyone knew of the terror it brought to her, and they all hated seeing Lucy looking like that, like an invisible force was standing in front of her ripping everything and everyone she loved away from her and she could do nothing to stop it, besides scream and cry.

He'd seen her like that a few times, especially when she'd seen Erza, he never wanted to see that look etched onto her face ever again. That's why he'd made the promise to Lucy.

'Does he know where she is' Sting asked cautiously, looking back at his old partner he saw him shaking his head, but the seriousness on his face from early had come back, it made Sting want to cry out in distress over the whole situation.

'Not yet, but I fear he'll soon figure it out' Rogue stated.


	19. The Future He Hoped For

**Fairy Tail.**

**Makarov's POV**

**May 26th X793**

He watched as their very own 'Salamander' went on another rampage throughout the guild hall. The people that remained oblivious to the situation didn't know what he was so angry about but decided that they'd rather stay out of his way while he was like this.

'Dammit where the hell is she' the pink haired dragon slayer bellowed once again. Makarov didn't know how much longer the guild would stand as the boys blazing fire spiralled around him.

He had been surprised that Natsu had been the next one to 'turn' but the turning hadn't been in any specific order so he'd pushed the suprise that he felt aside.

As he told Natsu about the last year and a half he could see the anger flaring in the young man's eyes, Natsu had quite possibly taken the news the worst out of the other four, it was predictable since he had been the closest to Lucy.

Natsu's eyes had brimmed with tears when he had been told of Lucy's misfortune, and of her accident when she hadn't been able to take it anymore, Makarov had yet again left out the part about Lucy's depression, he'd witnessed first hand the dark pit she had been pushed into, his 'children' were suffering enough with their guilt without having to be told of that.

Of course Erza knew everything, where she was, Lucy's depression, the frightened scream that had rung through the air as Lucy saw her old comrade, that scream he knew still frightened the scarlet haired girl, because it had been echoing through his mind since it had occurred. But Makarov knew Erza would not tell a soul about where they had went all those months ago, he'd threatened her with the, 'punishment' and she had kept quiet.

The dragon slayer had thrown a fit when Makarov would not tell him where the blonde was, all he had said to anyone was that she was safe and she was getting better, they didn't need to know more then that, but as he watched Natsu boiling his nearby comrades he felt guilt, they all wanted to apologize but Makarov couldn't break his promise to Sting, he couldn't betray him nor Lucy.

As the blonde haired celestial mage was getting better all of his children were getting worse, their depression shown like a wildfire, how had things come to this? Was he supposed to choose between the well-being of Lucy and the need his children had to apologize to her?

It was unfair. Life was a cruel thing at times. At this point he wasn't even sure if Lucy could forgive them, she'd been damaged beyond repair, suffered from terror and abuse for a full year, only himself and Happy by her side, the older members of the guild wanted to stay far away from the gossip that had flown around, they didn't even help when she had cried out for them, that was truly disappointing, he'd banned the members for four months when he'd found out they had sat by and watched.

'Gramps, please tell me where she is' he looked down to see Natsu with tears in his eyes as he looked up at him, Makarov's heart was breaking at the sight of him, but he just couldn't tell him, he wasn't going to undo all of the progress Lucy had made, he didn't want to break his promise between the two blondes of Sabertooth either.

'I'm sorry Natsu, I can't, we can't see her, she doesn't want to see us right now' he said with a shake of his head, Natsu growled up at him after hearing his response.

'I need to apologize, she has to know I wasn't myself gramps, she has to know...please' Natsu yelled but his voice got quieter towards the end, Makarov glanced down at the boy, he had tears running down his cheeks now, and the tiny man's heart broke even more.

'Natsu...Right now she is broken, in time she may be able to see everyone again, but as of the moment I can't...I just can't tell you, and I'm sorry' Makarov said, tears stung the corner of his eyes as he looked away from the dragon slayer.

He knew how badly everyone who'd 'turned' wanted to apologize to the blonde, how guilty everyone felt, but how, how was he supposed to choose what was right? Tell his children and bring back the fear Lucy's felt for over a year and a half? Or not tell them and let Lucy get better, but in the meantime watch as his other children suffered? He didn't have a clue what to do anymore.

He also didn't know what to do about Lisanna, no one knew of his suspicions, save Rogue, who was still feeding him information about Lucy, and how she was doing. Makarov appreciated that more than anything at the moment, at least he was able to find out how she was doing and of all the progress she's made over the last six months.

Rogue had suggested that he just let the curse end on its own, he hadn't cared for the take over mage after Makarov had voiced what he had suspected, hell the dark haired man had been ready to come tear the youngest take over mage limb from limb when Makarov had voiced his suspicions and concerns, but he'd been stopped when Makarov had told him it was only a matter of time before karma caught up with Lisanna. What a terrible fate that was in store for the take over mage.

He'd looked into curses that held the same symptoms as the one laid out in front of him but he'd only found one that really fit the description, it made the chosen persons unable to think for themselves, the caster gave them their reason for being, but unfortunately it also drained the casters power at an extremely dangerous rate, he had to wonder, if it really was Lisanna, how she'd kept it up for a year without troubles.

There was no cure for the curse, it simply had to run its course, and that being when the caster ran out of magic power, the death of the youngest take over mage was the cure to this and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Fate and destiny were mysterious things, sometimes they were cruel, and sometimes they gave people happiness. Makarov would never really understand how big of a play the two were performing right before his very eyes.

Why had Lisanna done this? Had she been forced? At some point before this ended he knew he'd need to speak with her, things needed to be cleared up before this horrible tragedy ended. But what was he supposed to say to her?

He knew somewhere along the road of the silver haired girls life something must have snapped within her, pure jealousy perhaps? But why would she be jealous of Lucy, the celestial mage, as far as he could tell had been nothing but kind to her, and to everyone for that matter. So what had happened to make Lisanna give her own life to try and take another's? He hadn't the slightest idea, but he desperately wanted to find out.

'Hello sixth' a voice sounded from behind him, he turned to see first master Mavis sitting to his right.

'Or was it the third' she giggled, he smiled slightly at her words.

'I'm not so sure myself anymore. Anyways, what brings you here first' Makarov asked the green eyed girl who was currently looking down at the guild hall where his children were in the midst of another brawl.

'They'll all be happy again one day, their courage to move forward will help them' Mavis spoke softly as she glanced over at him, he stayed silent sensing that she wasn't done speaking.

'I believe not seeing Lucy is for the best right now, but soon, dear sixth it may be exactly what she needs to fully recover. The path destiny chooses is always the right one for the person it's meant for, never falter from the path destiny has chosen for you and your guild or it will be like taking a step back only to fall into a pit of despair. Time will heal all your wounds, and the love you have for one another will mend your hearts, it may take time to fully recover dear sixth but fate has already decided what's best for you all' the young ghost said as she looked towards Lisanna.

The takeover mage was deathly pale, and skinny, her weight loss was the most noticeable in her hollowed out cheek bones. Makarov frowned.

'First, I don't want to watch my child die, I'm not sure what to do' he confided, he truly was at a loss, he hoped Mavis could give him some sort of answer.

'Its not easy watching someone you love die, especially for a second time. But sadly this is what she's been destined for, her fate had been decided long ago, it was meant to be this way, everything happens for a reason, whether good or bad. The reason you became master...what was it' she asked him, he looked thoughtful for a moment, why had he become this guild's master, he knew the answer, it was simple, but before he could respond Mavis cut him off.

'Because fate had decided you would, it was your destiny that led you to this moment, the people you've met and the things you've done it was because it had been fated to happen, if they hadn't happened the way they did, do you think you'd still be here? It was due to fate and destiny that those marvelous and terrifying things happened in your life, and not just yours in all of humanity's, it's sort of like invisible ropes are around us, guiding us in the right direction, but sometimes fate and destiny choose the wrong path for a person, like Lisanna, she got taken down the wrong path somewhere along the way' Mavis paused to look up at him, her legs swinging back and forth over the railing, she took what seemed to be a deep breath before looking down at the first floor again.

Makarov was deep in thought over what he'd just heard, the first really did give good advice now and then, this whole fate and destiny thing we're starting to weigh on his mind, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He'd been destined to be a guild master, that was what he thought throughout his childhood and even now as he actually was one. Had two little things been behind his becoming Fairy Tail's master? The first master seemed to think so, and he believed in her words.

He turned to thank Mavis for her advice, but found that she was already gone, he sighed as he hopped off the railing to head into his office, he had a lot to think about as of late and he couldn't do that in the midst of a brawl.

Time would heal all their hearts, it would heal Lucy's legs and he hoped time would allow Lucy to become strong once again, he wished that her chosen path in this life led her to becoming close with Fairy Tail again, even if she stayed with Sabertooth, - which he knew she would - he hoped that his children would all become family again someday.

He had hope in a better future, for all of them.


	20. Letters To My Tormentors

**Fairy Tail**

**Makarov's POV**

**June 26th X793**

**Seven Months And Eleven Days Since Lucy Left.**

It was boiling, he'd never witnessed a summer so hot, the spring had been hot as well, he was sweating as the heat seeped in from outside.

He was currently in his office finishing up paperwork for the day as his children played in the pool or were sheltered from the summer sun inside the guild hall. At this point the freezing lacrima wasn't doing any good.

Seven long months had passed since Lucy left the guild, and so far there had been no progress with her legs, he was troubled about that, but he'd heard from Rogue that her therapist had predicted she'd walk again towards the middle of next year, at least she was regaining feeling in her feet.

At the beginning of this month another one of his children had come out of the curse, this time it was little Wendy. He'd never be able to forget the horror on the young girls face as Makarov told her the news, he'd never forget the way she'd cried and screamed at herself, not only herself but at the entire world.

She was like Lucy's younger sister before all of this started, and it had broken the young girls heart to find out what she had done. She hadn't come to the guild that week, Erza had gone to try to comfort the small girl and finally she came back to the guild, uttering out apologies for worrying everyone.

Wendy was to good hearted for a life as cruel as this, he knew life often brought immense happiness as well but this was something that had shaken the six including himself and Happy, to the very core, they couldn't easily get out of this nightmare.

'Master, there's mail for you' a sweet voice rung out from behind his closed office door startling him for a minute before he allowed the voice to enter, it was Mirajane, she was carrying what seemed to be one envelope.

He took it from her hands and as soon as her business was done she turned to leave bidding him farewell.

He stared at the envelope, his eyes widening when he saw who it was from.

_Sender: Lucy Heartfilia_

_Location: Sabertooth, Oak Town, Fiore,_

_To;_

_Recipient: Makarov Dreyer_

_Drop off location: Fairy Tail, Magnolia, Fiore_

Could Lucy really be sending them a message? Was she already that much better? Of course being told she was improving was different from actually seeing her, but he couldn't believe he was holding a letter from her.

Carefully and with hesitation he opened the envelope. He didn't know what to expect from reading it, but he expected tears would fall.

_'Please let the others read this, the ones that have returned to normal...'_

As he read the first sentence his eyes widened again, if that was even possible, his jaw dropped to the floor, she had really written a letter to them, he knew this to be her hand writing, he could never mistake it for another's, it was elegant, just like the way she was raised.

Slowly and without much thought he hid the return address on his desk and left his office to gather the six people he needed.

As he walked towards them individually he instructed them to meet by his office in two minutes, they had hurried on their way up there without question after seeing the look on his face.

'What is this about master' Erza asked as he seated himself in his chair, they looked expectantly at him as he pulled out the letter.

'Master...Who's that from' Levy asked curiously, he knew that the petite blue haired girl already knew the answer though, the way her eyes brimmed with tears and her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

'It's from Lucy' he said as he unfolded the pieces of paper, there wasn't much written but to them it was enough, they all desperately wanted to know how Lucy was doing, wanted to hear her sweet voice again, but for now a letter from her would suffice.

'Well read it already gramps' Natsu shouted while standing up from his sitting position, Makarov gave the boy a serious look that settled him down.

'I just want to tell you, I don't know what this letter holds, so be prepapred' he said as he also braced himself for the words he would be reading, he watched as his children nodded their heads as they to prepared themselves for whatever the letter contained...

_'Hey, it's me, Lucy. I didn't actually want to write, but my beloved..'_Makarov chose not to say Sting's name, he knew his children would figure out where she was if he did..

_'...well he said it might help me get better, so here I am, I'll probably end up throwing it away though after I've finished writing it. Anyways I wanted to say that I know this wasn't your fault, I know about the curse, but as of right now...I just can't forgive any of you, my world shattered as you tortured me, as you laughed at me, but I'm finally getting better, thanks to my beloved...' _Makarov paused to take a breath, as he glanced around he noticed his children were all crying, Lucy had said she couldn't forgive them, how horrible they must be feeling...

_'...but as time goes on I do hope we can be friends again, I hope that my darkness goes away completely, I hope that your darkness does as well, I know it may take time for me to become your friend again, but I have wished with all my heart that one day life will bring me a friendship with you all again, but I'm sorry, we will never be comrades for as long as I remain alive in this world' _sobs echoed the tiny office as he stopped reading for a moment, his own tears blurring his vision. Lucy had hoped for a better future, same as him, a future where she could get away from her darkness, a future where her old friends could become happy again, even if she had said they would never be comrades, or nakama again, she still wanted to try and remain friends, her depression was finally lifting.

_'I don't know why life turned out this way, but I'm glad it did...My beloved you see, I never would have met him if destiny hadn't taken me down this road. Over the course of seven months I seem to be forgetting everything bad that's happened to me, but unfortunately I'm not ready to forgive just yet, maybe one day though. I hope I can learn to forgive you all.' _Lucy really had grown a lot these last seven months, it seemed as if Sabertooth really had been her chosen path, although it was bumpy going at first the blonde haired woman persevered, even when she had given up, which he'd been told happened multiple times, she had found the courage to get back up, with the help of Sting of course.

_'My beloved told me I should also tell you of my progress...It's been slow, but I'm regaining feeling in my feet, I'm still unable to stand but at least I can feel my feet again, do you have any idea how wonderful it feels to be able to wiggle your toes? My physical therapist still believes I'll be walking again by the middle of next year, isn't that wonderful?_

_I'm getting better everyday, both mentally and physically, my beloved helps me greatly, he's helped me so much I don't know what I would do if he wasn't by my side. He's saved me in countless ways, he saved me from drowning in a pit of despair and faintly, he ultimately saved me from myself, he's a knight in shining armor._

_Anyways enough about him, I'm going to wrap this up. I believe our paths will always be connected, I just had to sever the ties for a little while. I can't bear to see you guys right now, I'm still haunted everyday by what I had been subjected to, I'm sorry if I'm breaking your hearts, but remember that you shattered mine long ago, it's cruel of me to say, but I believe you needed to know. Fate and destiny will always guide me back to you, I know that, but in what way they do I haven't the slightest idea. Even if we can't see each other, even when you broke the heart of your comrade, your nakama, the path has already been set, and I see myself forgiving you, but even I don't know how may years it will take for that to happen, but I know it will happen one day, because, we'll always be family, ne?_

The tears had finally stopped and what remained were small smiles, even though their eyes were red and puffy the six in front of him were happy, he had never seen such a beautiful sight, he'd never laid his eyes on such a beautiful letter either.

Yes, time will heal all wounds, he had faith in that, he'd have to sit by and watch how fate, destiny and time unraveled before his very eyes. The intricate dance the three were performing was a mesmerizing thing to watch.

As his children sat before him he could see their hope returning to them, their eyes sparkled with life once again, Lucy's letter had brought that back to them, he was starting to understand the dance of life, little by little it made more sense to him, he was starting to understand Mavis's words even better then before, he was starting to understand what fate and destiny had done.

He watched as his children hugged one another in happiness, even if the letter had made them shed tears as well, just knowing that somewhere down the road Lucy might forgive them was enough to make all five cry out in happiness, in hope.

They would get over this obstacle that life had thrown their way, getting stronger because of it. They would all learn to live again.


	21. Be Still My Beating Heart

**Sabertooth**

**July First X793**

**Sting's POV**

He watched with envy as his fellow guild mates lay in the pool or in the shade of the trees, why was he always stuck in this blasted office?

Lucy was currently down there as well, it was hot today and he was sweating as he looked down at them, sometimes he really hated being the master of this guild.

Speaking of Lucy, today is her birthday and he was excited for what he had planned for the coming night. She was in a good mood today, as she had been everyday for the last couple of months, he never saw her without a smile anymore, and he meant a real smile. She got frustrated from time to time but it wasn't anything the two couldn't handle together.

He watched as she laughed with Rufus about something or other, she smiled brightly as she brought a book from her bag which made the masked man's eyes widen in joy. She was currently sitting in a tanning chair, she wore a blue and silver bikini that looked stunning on her, she had just bought it the other day actually while the two were out shopping.

As for himself, he was wearing white shorts with a blue sabertooth tiger design on the left leg, he actually found himself liking them a lot, his shirt was a black tank top which wasn't helping to keep the heat away from him and multiple times he had wanted to take it off, he actually didn't know why he hadn't yet.

This was month eight for him and Lucy, time for them had passed so quickly, before he had met her each day seemed to pass by at a slugs pace but now since he'd met her and was having fun, life seemed to be slipping right through his fingers, which he hated.

Forever wouldn't be long enough at this rate.

As he finished his paperwork he thought about the last two months, Lucy had come so far, and so had he.

He'd never really cared for others before, he wasn't sure what was so different about Lucy, maybe the fact that she depended on him? He wasn't sure, but he knew he wouldn't be able to live without her anymore, that seemed like a physical impossibility at this point.

She had unknowingly become his light just like he had become hers, although he'd become that knowingly, but he also knew he would be anything she needed. She was everything to him, his sun, the reason he even breathed, and when he wasn't with her it was as if part of himself was missing, like a physical chunk of his heart had been removed, it was a scary feeling, loving someone this much but it was also enchanting to be the one to experience what people deemed as love.

Her progress in physical therapy was astounding as well, she could feel her feet at this point but unfortunately the doctor had said it would be a slower process from here on out to regain the feeling in her legs. Lucy had been upset when she had been told but she'd bounced back fast with a look of determination in her eyes. She had started working twice as hard after that. Sting knew she would never give up, she'd work to regain the use of her legs forever if she had to.

Emotionally she was better, her dazzling smile was proof of that, she rarely cried over her losses anymore but when she did she pulled herself back together fast, after he of course gave her reassuring words, she'd always listen to him, and he knew that she believed him when he said those things, he wasn't just fucking around with her to make her feel better, he absolutely one hundred percent knew she would get better but it was just going to take time.

For the most part he was the only one she fully trusted within the guild, Rogue as well because he'd been with the both of them since the beginning, but Sting knew she would always let him hold her life in his hands if the time came for her to do so, which he would make sure that, that time never came.

Sting had made her write to Fairy Tail a while back, although she was unsure about it at first, but she soon found that it made her feel better to put her thoughts down on a piece of paper, just like she did with her mother and father. He knew she had no intentions of sending the letters but he had thought it might be a good idea to do so, he didn't particularly care about her old guild, but he knew they would like to know what she'd been feeling for all of this time, and her progress as well, not in some crappy communication call but in her actual handwriting, so he had convinced her to send the letters.

She'd only sent one so far but another had just been sent away this morning, due to arrive at Fairy Tail late tomorrow afternoon.

He didn't really understand how her letters helped her, but the one for Fairy Tail he assumed brought her some sort of closure or relief. He'd seen the letters to her deceased parents and then had suggested she wrote to her old guild as well and see how it made her feel, she said it felt as if some sort of weight had lifted, she was able to tell them her feelings without having to get frightened by actually seeing them.

By now she'd grown used to the antics of her fellow guild mates here at Sabertooth and not once had she been frightened by their continuous yelling, he was thankful for that, no one liked to see the stellar mage so frightened of them. His guild had become fast friends with her, everyone cherished her as if she were their own little sister, especially Rogue and Rufus.

Rogue would support her in anything, he'd become sort of like a protector for Lucy, he'd stay by her side no matter what she did, if she needed a helping hand both himself and his dark haired partner were at her aid in an instant, Sting didn't know why exactly Rogue stuck so close to the stellar mage even though he had his own girlfriend now, but Rogue was there to help her in anyway she needed.

Then there was Rufus, he was like a big brother to Lucy, or that was what she herself had told him. They'd often be at the guild late into the night because Lucy and Rufus were talking about books and other things he didn't particularly like, but he'd learned a lot from listening to their conversations. Rufus would take her to the library on certain occasions, when he had no missions to go on, they'd spend hours there and usually Sting would be the one to pull the both of them away from their beloved books so Lucy would get some sleep.

Yes, Rogue and Rufus would definitely be by her side forever, as would he, the three just played different roles in her life, he was her lover, best friend and protector, Rogue was her protector and best friend and Rufus was her older brother. All three had become extremely protective over Lucy, no one would hurt her again with them around, and he meant that.

But he knew that Lucy held a place in her heart that was specifically his to hold, but as she got better along came friendships, Sting knew that her heart held both love and friendship with the greatest love, but he also knew that she was still skeptical of letting anyone in fully, besides the three he'd mentioned before, no one could take the place of himself, Rogue and Rufus. Even though the masked man hadn't been there from the very beginning Lucy had still grown to be a special person in the young man's life, as he had in hers.

Sting sighed and placed his pen down onto the paper he was halfway done with. Glancing out the window he didn't see Lucy anywhere, he panicked and stood up right as the door to his office opened and Lucy came rolling in, he sighed in relief and went to give her a hug and a kiss.

'Hey Sting' she smiled as she accepted his hug, returning one that was full of love and warmth.

'Hey Lucy, why'd you come up? Not that I mind or anything' he said with a wink, he sat back in the chair in front of her as she puffed out her cheeks with a small huff.

'We're not doing that here Sting, I wanted to ask if we could go get something to eat, I'm hungry' she said with a smile, her face was tinted pink from what she had said before, he chuckled at her reaction, they were always adorable.

'Sure, where do you want to go, it is your birthday after all, so where ever you want to go, we can' he stated with a nod of his head and a small smile gracing his face.

'Mmm, what about that sushi place we went to last week' she asked, eyes sparkling in anticipation, he had to agree that had been the best sushi he'd had in his life, the sushi artists had made everything perfectly.

'Alright, I'm down for that, we'll leave in ten minutes I just have to finish this paper really quick' he said as he got behind his desk again, he registered Lucy nodding her head as he got to work on the last complaint letter.

**Ten Minutes Later.**

It was now ten minutes to five, the two were currently leaving the guild to go get their dinner. He was excited for their evening to start.

He'd been planning this for a while now, and he was both nervous and excited, he'd planned to wait for a while longer but he couldn't possibly hold himself back anymore.

He pushed Lucy down the street the air starting to become cooler as the night came forth, he was thankful it wasn't boiling anymore but he knew tomorrow would be the same temperature as it had been earlier, that thought brought a frown to his face, but thinking back to his plan his smile seemed to light up the world around him.

It was still sunny out and would remain so until roughly nine PM, he didn't necessarily mind it being sunny so late, in fact he loved it, but his plan couldn't happen until the stars were out.

'I had so much fun at the guild today' Lucy stated as she brought a hand up to cover his own, he glanced down to see that she was smiling brightly.

'I'm glad, it sucks being stuck in that office all day' he said as his lips turned into a small frown, Lucy giggled from her seat as they rolled along the cobblestone road.

'Whats so funny Luce' he asked playfully, she turned in her chair to be able to see his face.

'I could've helped you, I've offered before, next time I won't take no for an answer, I don't like it when your not beside me anyways' she said a small frown forming on her face as she thought about not being with him, he chuckled for a moment before leaning down to kiss her lips.

'I'm always with you, silly girl, even if I'm not beside you, I'm always watching over you' he said after they had pulled apart, she blushed slightly and turned her head as a small smile graced her lips, he knew that had made her happy, but was the truth after all.

Finally after twenty minutes of walking they came to the small sushi restaurant that they both loved, honestly he loved the way Lucy's eyes lit up every time they came here, this was one of her favorite restaurants in the entire city, and it was definitely growing on him as well.

The waiters placed them at a table near the front, by the small coy fish pond they had placed at the entrance, it was actually a rather large pond for being in a restaurant, a small bridge went over the top so people could get through the door, it spread out a little far so people sitting near the front could watch the fish while they ate. Both Lucy and himself loved the pond.

It had plant life in it as well, small statues surrounded the pond, fish often swam around them or hid between the small spaces. A lot of people actually threw coins into the pond and made wishes, he did that with Lucy the first time they had come here.

'I'm so happy Sting, being together with you...I don't think I've ever been happier' Lucy said as soon as their orders had been taken, Sting looked over at her, he'd been watching the fish in the pond before, but now she had his attention.

'Same here Luce, I don't know where I'd be without you in my life' he smiled as she blushed once again, her eyes held the love she was feeling, along with the happiness, he was sure he'd never seen eyes so beautiful before.

'I love you Sting Eucliffe and I will for the rest of my life' she said happily.

'I love you to Lucy Heartfilia, and I know I will to' he said as he leaned over the table to kiss her. He felt her smile against his mouth as he pressed his lips over hers but soon her tongue ran over his lips, he opened them to allow her access, they played with the others tongue for a brief moment but soon a cough was heard from beside them.

Sting rapidly pulled apart from his partner as their waiter stood beside them with their food in hand, the woman had a blush dusting her cheeks and also looked to be extremely uncomfortable.

Sting laughed lightly as his girlfriend uttered apology after apology to the woman who in turn did nothing but nod her head as she left.

Now Sting was left with an embarrassed looking Lucy and a table full of food.


	22. My Future Lies With You

**Sting's POV**

**Ten PM**

Night had finally shown itself and it was indeed the perfect night, the night was warm enough so both him and Lucy could be out comfortably, the sky held nothing but the moon and billions of stars.

It was the perfect night for the his plan.

They had eaten their sushi first, the sun had still been out when they'd left for another place, which happened to be a small carnival that was just passing through town, he knew Lucy couldn't get on rides but the booths were all fun, he'd won her a small plush teddy bear, it was white and had light blue spots dotting it. Lucy had fallen in love with it.

They were there up until around nine, the sun was just starting to set and stars barely dotting the sky, but it was almost time for them to move on to the place he'd picked out for this very moment.

He unconsciously tapped the box that laid securely in his pocket as they moved through the crowds of people.

They stopped at a small cotton candy stand and got two bags, he was quite fond of the sugary stuff which surprised Lucy, she'd said he seemed like someone who hated sweet things, but then he'd said that, that had made no sense because she was the sweetest thing he'd ever laid his eyes on, or tasted.

He'd said the last part quietly and with a wink, laughing as red raced across her cheeks and she looked away with puffed out cheeks.

Finally they made it out of the crowd and out of the carnival, by now it was nine thirty.

'Where are we going now' Lucy asked curiously as he rolled them up a grassy hill.

As she turned to look at him he brought his forefinger to his lips and told her it was a secret, she'd pouted up at him but then laughed soon afterwards.

That was one of the first things she'd ever done to him, he'd never forgotten the day they met either, but now, to him anyways the girl from back then seemed as if she'd never existed before, of course he knew otherwise, she'd always have that past with her, but she was almost over it, forgetting about it. She'd said that her past seemed like it was nothing more then a bad dream now, of course, with her legs gone for the moment and the hand she lost, she'd have a constant reminder.

The thought of that made his heart clench in sadness, but he soon shook it away, he didn't want to look back to the past anymore, what was the point when the future stood before them? The future...It was like a beautiful white landscape that could be painted anyway the two wanted, that's what he looked towards the future now, he could carve out what he wanted it to be like, with Lucy by his side.

He didn't used to think about the future to often, before Lucy came into his life he was stuck thinking his future was going to be grey and dull, he'd always be stuck not caring for anything as everyone around him got married and had children, but now, it all turned out so different from the future he'd thought he'd be stuck in.

Being with Lucy was like a never-ending dream, he felt he'd wake up at any moment and find that he had been sleeping all of this time, but he knew that to be false, he was really living this wonderful life, he was with his dream girl and he was planning on keeping it that way for the rest of his life, he wanted her to always be by his side, that's why he had planned this for tonight, he just couldn't wait any longer.

Rogue had been surprised when he'd told him, but he'd agreed to help, same with Rufus, so now they were coming up over the hill to find a large blue blanket covering a very small part of the large grassy field.

Lucy gasped as she saw the area, and he to had to admit that it was an impressive sight to behold.

The grass was long as swayed in the slight breeze, small colorful flowers dotted the area, there was one or two willow trees but they didn't block the view of the stars that the two of them loved. On the blanket was a small basket, he already knew what was inside, he'd actually packed it himself. The light of the moon was bright tonight so they hadn't needed to go with candles. Small fireflies danced around silently, they looked like small stars that had fallen to earth but hadn't given up on dancing yet.

'Oh my gosh' Lucy said with amazement as she looked upon the sight in front of her, he smiled wide as he lifted her onto the blanket.

'You like it? I hoped you would' Sting said as he looked off to the side, his face heating up in a small blush, his palms were getting sweaty and he had to keep wiping them on his shorts, he'd been nervous for this all week, but now that the time had actually arrived he felt like he was going to pass out.

'I love it, I've never seen something so beautiful, did you do all of this yourself' Lucy asked, he looked back to see her staring around the area once more before her eyes fell on him, he gulped at the intense gaze he was receiving, it wasn't a glare, but her eyes held so much love and passion it made him a the more nervous.

'I planned it, but Rogue and Rufus set everything up while we were out today' he told her, she nodded her head as she looked down at the small basket between them, he knew she was wondering what was in it, he chuckled softly as he brought it closer to him, and with shaking hands he opened it.

Inside were chocolate covered strawberries, which he knew she loved since she ate them all the time, also a medium sized bottle of champagne, it wasn't expensive but it definitely wasn't the cheap kind either.

It also held two sanwiches, just incase they got hungry or Sting needed to busy himself before the final activity of the night came.

'Oh, yum, those are my favorite, did you pack this yourself' Lucy asked as she looked over at him at the strawberries.

'Yep, I know how much you love them' he said as he took one out of the small container, he leaned over towards her as she opened her mouth while making a cute noise, he placed the chocolate berry in her mouth and she playfully licked his fingers with her tongue as she brought her lips around the berry.

He shivered slightly then leaned over to give her a kiss once she had swallowed her food, he took out his sandwich as his nerves got the best of him, he handed Lucy hers as she finished opening the bottle of champagne, once she took the sandwich she handed the bottle to him so he could pour it for the both of them.

'Thanks for the food Sting, no, thank you for today, I had such a good time' she sighed as her eyes sparkled in happiness, he had to agree this had been a fantastic day and he was hoping that it would end in a fantastic way to.

'Of course Lucy, I had a good day to, in fact I had the best day' he smiled over at her, by now the two had finished their small meal and were laying side by side on the blanket looking up at the sky.

He was laying on Lucy's right side holding her hand up to his lips and kissing it occasionally, but his left hand kept finding the box he'd kept hidden in his pocket.

They'd been here for two hours already and he noted Lucy getting tired. It was now or never.

'Lucy...' he asked as he sat up, she sat up with him, eyeing him suspiciously and then her eyes went wide and her hands flew to her mouth as he got down in front of her.

He pulled the small box from his pocket.

Opening it slowly to reveal a small diamond ring, the diamond was a light pink color and the band itself was a rose gold, when he saw it he knew it was perfect for her.

She gasped as she saw it and he saw that she was surprised but a smile was growing on her face.

'Lucy, I know it's been only a short time since we've met, but I love you more then anything in this world, I wouldn't be able to live without you. You've made my life complete and without you by my side I don't know what I'd do, so would you do the honor of marrying me' he asked, he had said it with all the courage he could muster but his body was betraying his voice as his palms sweated and his body shook with nervousness.

'Yes, Sting Eucliffe, I would love to be your wife' he heard Lucy say, her eyes held happiness as tears fell, he wasn't worried though, they were tears of joy and not sadness, he was speechless as he slid the ring onto her left hand, but soon he was kissing her, he was ecstatic, she had said yes!

'I love you so much Lucy, I'm so happy you said yes' he told her as he pulled back from their kiss, she held onto him so he wouldn't be able to pull back to far.

'What else would I say? My future is with you, I've known that for a while now' she whispered to him as she pulled him in for another kiss.


	23. I'll See You Soon, Okay?

**Fairy Tail**

**Letter's Arrival Date**

**Makarov's POV**

**July Second X793**

He walked through the guild, it was around noon and he had been out discussing things with Rogue. He had a hop in his step today and a smile that wouldn't leave his face.

Apparently Lucy had gotten engaged just last night, according to Rogue the blonde haired dragon slayer had run into the guild this morning shouting how she had said yes to marriage. Makarov was in a good mood indeed.

Speaking of good things happening another person had 'turned' yesterday, it was Gray Fullbuster, so now all of the blondes old team had returned to normal, he'd already talked to the ice mage yesterday when he had come into the guild asking for Lucy, he'd also read the letter to him.

To say the young man was upset would be an understatement, he'd been almost as bad as Natsu, the letter had done little to calm him. Eventually he had tired himself out but not before he had destroyed half the bar.

Makarov was upset but he couldn't necessarily blame him, could he?

Another predicament he faced was the dying Stauss sibling, there was little he could do for her and he felt an immense amount of guilt, he wasn't one to give up on one of his own so easily, even if they'd caused nothing but chaos, but he'd looked into everything, tried everything and nothing worked for her.

Her siblings were already mourning for her, he'd told no one of his fears, that she was the cause of this curse, Rogue and himself were the only people who knew of what was fated for her.

People stuck beside her, getting her things she needed so she wouldn't waste her energy, he'd noticed how she would smirk when she thought no one was looking or the hate filled gleam in her eyes when she was alone.

Makarov still didn't know her motives, he hadn't the slightest idea as to why she had done this, but he was certain it was her, it had to be.

Walking up to the bar counter he sat up on the table in front of Mirajane who bid him good afternoon as she handed him a beer and an envelope.

He took a drink of his beer as he started reading who the sender was.

_Sender: Lucy Heartfilia_

_Location: Sabertooth, Oak Town, Fiore_

_To;_

_Recipient: Makarov Dreyer_

_Drop off location: Fairy Tail, Magnolia, Fiore_

hopping off of the bar counter he gathered the seven mages and one cat so he could read the message to them.

As they got to the office they all sat in silence as he opened the letter...

**Erza's POV**

She sat silently in master's office as he opened the letter, he didn't tell us who it was from but she assumed it was another letter from Lucy.

Gray had turned back to normal yesterday and had been filled in on the situation. Every time she thought about it she felt nothing but rage and guilt.

She had her suspicions about who the caster was and had done some digging on her own. She wasn't going to voice them though, she was sure her master had figured it out, she often noted how he watched the frail looking take over mage.

It felt like she'd seen Lucy years ago by now, even though she knew it had only been a few months. Lucy hadn't been the Lucy she'd known a year ago. The young blonde had been so frightened of her, Erza still couldn't get the way Lucy had screamed out of her head, or the look of pure fear in her eyes as she'd tried to approach her old friend.

She'd heard of Lucy's accident that day, she had wondered at first why Lucy had been in a wheelchair but soon found out she was partly to blame.

Lucy had suffered so much at their hands and she herself had done such horrible things. She knew if it was truly Lisanna who cast this, she'd never be able to forgive her, deep down she knew Lisanna wouldn't be around much longer though, she kept her appearance up and helped the young girl, but she felt nothing but disgust when she caught Lisanna smirking when she thought no one was looking.

She knew that Fairy Tail and everyone in it was nakama, people to be cherished and protected, she didn't want Lisanna to die, but there was nothing she could do about it at this point. She loved everyone in this guild, she felt sadness as she watched Lisanna deteriorating before her, what was she supposed to do in a situation such as this?

'Okay, are you all paying attention' master asked as she brought her attention back to him, she nodded her head and glared at everyone else to do the same as their master finally started reading.

_Hi again, it's me, Lucy. I'm writing this because it's helping me get better, also because my beloved..._

Erza of course knew who Lucy's beloved really was, she was certain that it was that Sabertooth master, Sting Eucliffe.

When she had seen Lucy for the first and last time she'd seen them interact, how Sting had rushed to her aid to help her into her wheelchair. To her it was as if they had been meant for each other, which she was sure everyone else thought as well.

They both seemed to complete each other in a way she couldn't describe.

_He wanted me to talk about my progress and stuff like that. So here I am..._

_Anyways, I've been doing better, since I wrote to you last, emotionally I'm doing better, there's been no progress with my legs, unfortunately, but I have a feeling it will get better, I'll be able to walk again someday, I'm sure of it!_

_Sometimes though I do feel pretty pathetic, I mean who likes having to have help doing the simplest of things? I try had to do everything by myself but usually I have to have help, it's a horrible feeling, helplessness, I mean._

_I've made two wonderful friends, one is more so like my brother, he takes me to the library here all the time, it's such a big library, far larger then the one in Magnolia. And they get new books every other day! I usually lay out by the pool and read with him, and during last winter he'd bring books to the guild for me, we often talk for hours about magic and other things related to that topic._

_Then my other best friend, ah he's so nice, he often talks with me when my beloved is busy, and with the damages the guild causes he always seems to be busy, but that's okay! We go on dates all the time. Anyways back to my best friend, he's the best, he takes me for ice cream sometimes and protects me when he deems it necessary to do so, he's been by my side throughout this eight months. _

_But then there's my beloved, oh how I love him. I would be dead right now if he hadn't saved me, multiple times. He was there for me when I found out I had lost my hand, when I lost my legs..._

Wait, she'd lost a hand to? I was never told of that, had our master left anything else out when he'd told us of Lucy's accident and our betrayal?

'Wait! You never said anything about Lucy loosing a hand gramps' Natsu yelled, interrupting the tiny man who was reading the letter. Looking around though everyone's face held confusion as he read that part.

'I'm sorry my brats, yes, she lost her hand in the accident, it cushioned her head when she fell onto the ice, but because of that it was totally destroyed, there was nothing they could do for it, except to remove it' master told us with a small shake of his head, I could only assume that he was remembering the day it had happened.

We stayed silent after that, we all wanted to continue hearing about Lucy. Even though I knew we were all upset. There had been more damage done to our friend then we had originally thought.

**Natsu's POV**

As he tried to sit still and listen to gramps he couldn't help but wonder where Lucy was, and who this guy was that gramps kept referring to as her beloved, she obviously met someone at the GMG's because that's when the accident took place, gramps had said she'd been saved by someone but no one knew who.

Except gramps, and he suspected that Erza knew to.

He was really curious and often thought about trying to steal the return address that the old man kept on his desk, but he knew he'd get squashed into pudding if he tried. He could almost make out the words on the envelope though, gramps' poor excuse of hiding it gave him some clues as to what it said.

He could make out a 'oth' and an 'Oa' but he didn't know what the letters could possibly mean.

He was so upset when he'd come out of the stupid curse and heard about Lucy, he remembered that day perfectly...

He'd woken up smiling, thinking about going on a mission with Lucy, for some reason the name had sounded foreign in his mind but he let it slide. He was to excited to get to the guild to see her.

He'd yelled for Happy to wake up so they could leave, but the blue exceed had surprisingly yelled at him and told him to go away, to which the pink haired boy responded with a promise of a mission and fish. Happy had shrugged, went to the kitchen and got food for himself. Food Natsu was sure hadn't been there a day ago.

He'd asked Happy where it had come from, but the tiny ball of fur had said that Natsu had gotten it yesterday, he'd been surprised because he hadn't remembered doing such a thing, and they usually went to Lucy's to eat so he rarely had food in his fridge anyways.

After the two had eaten they'd left for the guild, Natsu was still smiling deciding not to take notice of the small glare his exceed kept pointing in his direction.

Nastu had thrown his hands behind his head and asked Happy if a mission with Lucy sounded good for the day. That had stopped the blue exceed in his tracks.

He'd started to tear up mumbling incoherent things that made Natsu run to the guild in a panic, he'd heard the words 'Lucy' and 'gone' and that was all it took for him to leave his exceed behind, now Natsu knew what his best friend had been talking about, why he'd received glares from him that day.

Lucy wasn't there to go on missions with anymore, hell she couldn't go on missions anymore and that made his heart feel broken, as if someone had ripped his insides apart and sloppily put him back together, he'd never felt so much sorrow, guilt and rage but after being told what he'd done and what it had lead his blonde best friend to do, he certainly felt all those emotions, one hundred fold.

He wanted to see her so damn much, he just wanted to apologize, to let her know that it hadn't been him doing those cruel things to her, okay well it had been him, but he wasn't in control of himself at the time.

'If we're all ready then' gramps said as he returned to looking at the letter, everyone nodded as they got ready to hear what was coming next.

_...He has been there throughout all my darkest moments, which have been many, but lately they aren't so bad anymore. At first I didn't get out of bed, I wouldn't eat, drink or sleep, all I could do was cry because of my losses. The pain of losing my family and my legs, not to mention my hand in one fluid motion had been to much, but then my beloved pulled me out of that dark pit. I've finally found the light again._

_Have you finally pulled away from your darkness? I hope so. Even though I don't want to see you all right now, I don't want you all to be lost in depression, it sucks you in farther and farther until there's nothing left of you except an empty, hallowed heart, mine was that way for a while, until my beloved gave me his hand._

_I love where I am, so don't worry about me, I know that you are, I mean now that your not under a curse anymore anyways, I'm happy, more than I've ever been before, I'm safe and protected, I'm loved, this is the path that was chosen for me, so please don't cry, let happiness into your hearts again, I have. I'm not looking back anymore, the future that's stretching in front of me is far to grand for me to keep looking back._

_We'll always be connected, I know that, and I keep telling myself that I'll see you all again, one day...One day in the future I'll see you again._

_So don't keep looking back okay? For me? For your happiness, look towards the future, because what's in that direction is far better than what we've ever imagined._

_I'll see you soon, ne?_

_-Lucy Heartfilia._

Tears stung the corners of my eyes as gramps finished Lucy's letter, but she had told us not to cry so I held myself back, the same with everyone else in the room.

'Yeah, Luce...We'll see you soon' I whispered as I smiled at my comrades.


	24. The Secrets I Hide

**Sting's POV **

**Two Weeks Later**

**July 15th X793**

People rushed around him in a frenzy of happiness, ever since Lucy and himself had announced their engagement the guild hadn't stopped buzzing.

He was pretty excited himself, but it was getting to be to much, the wedding wasn't due to take place for at least another year! Lucy had said she wanted to wait until July or August of next year, he'd agreed, because he always gave Lucy what she wanted.

But still, his members ran around with magazines, showing them to Lucy as she giggled and pointed out things she'd like to have at the ceremony. They've even decided they would hold it here at the guild hall, they had no need for a venue or anything to fancy.

The colors would be good, blue and a light pink. He had tried fighting against having pink, saying it was to girly, he'd been smacked on the head by both Rogue and Rufus telling him that weddings were mainly for girls, Lucy had gotten teary eyed until he retracted his previous statement.

He'd never been so tired in his life! Paperwork seemed to be a solace from this wedding talk now, but unfortunately with everyone staying at the guild to get ready for it there were hardly any complaints.

He felt like crying when another person came up to him asking if there would be streamers. He always answered with the same thing, 'go ask Lucy' they'd always get annoyed that he didn't answer, but he really didn't know, Lucy was the mastermind behind this wedding, he'd had a say in only a few categories, such as; food, colors -barely - where it was to be held, who to invite, but that was about it, after that he left the rest up to Lucy.

The day he'd announced it to the guild was when it had been most chaotic, the party they threw for the two of them seemed never-ending, the night had been full of congratulations, games and alcoholic beverages.

Everyone knew it was going to happen eventually, that's what people had told him all night, in fact, they hadn't stopped telling him. One even said that Lucy and himself were like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together, he'd had to agree with that one.

He wasn't thrilled about wedding planning but he was ecstatic to be getting married to Lucy, she was perfect in every way possible, everything had fallen into place for the two once they'd met. Her life had meaning again, she was happy, no one would be able to take her happiness away again, he'd promised her. As to him, well his life wasn't dull, he had someone who needed him, someone he needed to protect -other then Lector - someone who showed him life wasn't about what battles you had, but what battles were the most important to fight for. For him the battle to make her well again was something worth fighting for, and he'd accomplished it splendidly.

The two were happy, her smile lit up the room, and his eyes sparkled with joy at the sight. Who knew a smile could make his heart beat so fast, but hers did, it was a good feeling, one he'd grown used to after she started smiling again.

He watched as she sat next to him looking at a wedding magazine, he didn't know how many of the damn things they owned anymore, he'd lost count when they'd gotten number twenty, she watched as she circled certain things and crossed out others, he liked her plans so he wasn't to worried about her making them, the lists she made for this kind of stuff really helped as well, so the two could check things off if they ahead already gotten it done.

She looked so happy, a smile lit up her face as she glanced at a wedding gown, he noted it was white and sleeveless, other than that it was a complete mystery to him, he thought it looked pretty though, it dipped semi-low in the front and had some sort of sparkles towards the top, it flowed down over the mannequin smoothly, like silk and trailed off behind for a very short distance. She circled it.

Obviously she had liked it, maybe that would be the dress she wore, it certainly was a beautiful gown. As he pictured Lucy in it he had dazed off, not noticing Lucy looking at him with a small blush.

'Did you see it' she asked as she playfully slapped his shoulder to get his attention.

'See what' he asked, coming out of his stupor to see she had closed the magazine.

'Did you see the dress I circled' she asked, her voice held slight annoyance, he rubbed the back of his head wondering what he had done.

'Uhm, yes' he questioned looking at her with a raised eyebrow, he didn't understand why she was making such a big deal out of him seeing the dress, he'd thought it was beautiful, was she embarrassed?

'Ahh, I really liked that dress, but since you saw it, it won't be the one I end up wearing' she said with a small pout, now he was thoroughly confused, because he had seen the dress she couldn't get it anymore? Where was the logic in that?

'What? Why not' he asked in all seriousness, he really liked that dress to, just imagining her in it got him even more excited for the day of their marriage.

'My mom told me once that it was bad luck to have the groom see the dress before the wedding' Lucy answered with a sad smile, he frowned slightly, of course she was going to listen to her mom, he couldn't blame her though, if his 'father' had told him something like that he'd have taken it to heart as well.

'I'm sorry Luce, I won't look at your magazines anymore, but you'll look good in anything...or nothing at all' he said with a smirk, she giggled and hit his shoulder playfully before leaning over to kiss him.

'You know I love you, right' she said with smile as they pulled apart from each other.

'I would hope so' he paused to chuckle as she puffed her cheeks out. 'I love you more, you know' he answered truthfully, the pout stayed firmly in place as she shouted, 'no way' sticking her tongue out playfully and he leaned over to nip her nose lightly before kissing her again.

* * *

><p>He watched the two lovers bicker about who loved the other more and smiled softly.<p>

He really was truly happy for the both of them, his oldest friend had never looked so happy before, and it truly made the air around the guild feel light, as their happiness was apparently contagious.

Lucy who sat beside him, still in a wheelchair had never looked better, her smile was enough to melt the soul of the most angry man, her laugh brought happiness to others as well as those who heard it as they walked past the guild. Because of Sting she was okay now, she'd made it through her darkness, and unknowingly helped Sting through his.

Even if Sting hadn't noticed it, Rogue had, his old friend had, had a fear of being alone, Lucy had rescued him from that fear. He'd never get Sting the way Lucy did, he didn't understand how the two had grown so close in such a short amount of time.

His chance with her never even met the sun.

But he wasn't angry or jealous, no, he was okay with how everything turned out, although he would never show what he was feeling, regardless of what emotion it was. The puzzle was complete now, the two had been meant for each other, no matter what anyone said those two would be unbreakable.

They'd grow stronger with the other by their side, he could see it already, Lucy's courage had spiked over these eight months and Stings soft side had come out of hiding. The two completed each other, simple as that.

Truthfully he'd known things would turn out this way as soon as he saw Sting jump into that icy river to save her, after Sting had talked about her relentlessly. Rogue would never forget the first time his friends eyes took on a dreamy look after talking about the blonde he'd met.

He had to admit Lucy had a way about her that made you want to be in her presence, laugh with her, want to smile with her, he himself instantly felt the need tk protect her.

But the position he'd wanted even more had been filled up fast.

'Hey Rogue, let's go home' he turned to the side to see his new girlfriend Yukino hovering beside him, a small smile gracing her face.

'Alright, let's go home' he answered as he stood up.

With one last look back at his best friend and the girl he'd saved multiple times and ultimately fallen in love with he was ready to go.

Fate and destiny were cruel things indeed.


	25. Different Roads For Different People

**Makarov's POV**

**July 29th X793**

**Two Weeks Later.**

Unlike most days where he sat up on the balcony of the second floor, today you could find him by one of the infirmary beds.

This particular bed held Lisanna Strauss, who Wendy had just finished giving a checkup to.

He sighed as he looked at the youngest take over mage, he didn't know how he was supposed to start this conversation, but he knew it needed to be done.

Wendy, sensing the tense atmosphere finished gathering her things quickly and left the room faster then he'd ever seen the small girl run before.

Lisanna stayed silent, fiddling with sheets of the white bed she laid upon, she had obviously expected him to talk to her at some point.

'Child...Please tell me why..' he watched as she tensed up, her eyes held a slight bit up fear but she quickly covered it up with a hate filled gaze along with a smirk, he wasn't satisfied with her reaction one bit, it caused him to grow angry.

'She deserved it' she stated simply, so she did in fact know what he was talking about, now the truth was laid out plainly in front of him, there was absolutely no way to deny it now, he'd been certain it was her as he watched her slowly dying, but the truth of the matter was hard to take in.

'But why Lisanna, you nearly killed her, was this because of jealousy' he nearly yelled, he needed to contain his rage or half of the guild would come running up before he got an answer.

'That was the aim...I hate her, I hate her! She took everything from me' the silver haired girl coughed out, Makarov could literally feel the hatred radiating off of her, she shook her head back and forth to try to regain her earlier composure, smirk included.

'She tried to befriend you Lisanna! She even stepped away from her team for a full three months so you could go catch up with them, what did she do to deserve this kind of right's he said calmly, although he was shaking in rage, his fists were curled into tight balls as he stared at the girl before him.

'She needed to leave her team permanently, they were always talking about her...I felt alone, I felt that I wasn't cared about, Lucy deserved everything she got, she should've died...She shouldn't be alive' she yelled, her voice was dry and cracking but he knew people would hear it if they were standing near the door, thankfully he couldn't feel anyone's presence at the moment.

'You will die Lisanna. I'm sorry for putting it bluntly, but that is the price you pay for the curse that you casted over your family. We'll make you comfortable until the end. But, you should beg for forgiveness before you leave for the afterlife..' he said shakily, he didn't want one of his own to die, he was mad at himself for not being able to do anything about it, but even if she lived through this, she would be excommunicated from the guild because of her actions.

'I'm fully aware of what I'm fated for, but at least I got what I wanted, she'll never be the same, she'll never come back to Fairy Tail... You lost a precious child, you'll never get her back, now your about to lose another, how does that make you feel, Makarov' Lisanna coughed out, her lungs were starting to give up on her. Rage overtook his being and he had the sudden urge to squash her, but he restrained himself from doing so.

When had one of his own become such a demon? How could he not tell what she was thinking, if only he'd found out how she'd felt sooner this whole mess could have been avoided.

'I'm sure the sixth master feels guilty for not noticing how you felt' a voice sounded, it rung around the infirmary like a bell, he turned to see the first master standing by Lisanna's bed.

'What you did was a terrible, terrible thing Lisanna, and because of that your adventure is going to end, I personally feel sorry for you, your life was short, but it used to hold meaning, where did your reason for living go, Lisanna' Mavis asked as she peeked up through her eyelashes at the dying girl who laid in the bed.

'My reason for living was to get Lucy away from my friends and family' Lisanna snapped, putting emphasis on the word, 'my' Makarov shook his head at her and Mavis sighed.

'Lisanna, you let hatred cloud your heart and for that reason you forgot what you used to fight for, you forgot your reason for living. Pain is what you will endure now, your life will end and there will be no hope for you left, like the sixth I pray that you beg for forgiveness before you enter the afterlife' Mavis said as she floated over towards him, he looked back at the youngest Strauss sibling one last time before following the first master out of the infirmary.

She had let hate wrap around her heart so tightly that it was all she could feel now, she would die, and not a soul would mourn for her when they found out the truth.

And he felt sorry for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

**July 29th X793**

He was watching as Lucy tried to walk again, the machine she was in was helping her immensely, it strapped to her hips so she didn't have to use her arms muscles so much, they'd been here for about five hours so time was almost up for the day.

She'd improved so much in eight months, he really hoped she'd be able to walk soon, she'd said she wanted to wait until she could walk to get married, that's why she wanted to wait another year, he had agreed that it would be a good idea to give it another year, there were still a ton of plans to make after all and he didn't want them to be rushed into deciding things.

Lucy was silently dragging her feet along the carpet, he knew she was trying hard to lift her legs up and take a step but she just wasn't there yet, Sting knew how much she wanted to walk again and being so close yet so far from her goal was hurting her.

He never stopped reassuring her though, that's what she needed right now, reassurance and he gave her a lot, her confidence had grown a lot as well, and the look of determination in her eyes made her even sexier then she already was. Sting knew she'd never give up, no matter what, he was sure of it.

He heard her take a deep breath, he looked up to see Lucy lift her leg a tiny bit as a look of concentration and determination took over face. The doctor clapped loudly as Sting ran up to kiss her once she put her leg back down.

'That was truly amazing Lucy, you've progressed so much over a short amount of time! Soon my dear, soon you'll be walking again' the physical therapist said in a cheery manner.

Lucy was smiling widely at what the doctor had said, Sting wasn't sure he'd ever see another smile as bright as Lucy's was at this very moment.

'I'm so proud of you babe, I knew you could do it' he whispered in her ear then brought his lips down to meet hers once more.

'You don't know how good that felt, even if it was just a tiny bit, I finally moved my leg on my own, finally' she yelled excitedly, Sting smiled brightly at her enthusiasm but cheered right along with her.

Things were finally going right for Lucy, and for him, eight months ago this seemed like a rather extreme impossibility, but now he was here, standing beside Lucy as she smiled and laughed, standing beside her as she progressed farther with her physical therapy, moved her leg on her own for goodness sake! He felt like screaming out in joy for the future the two had entered together, for how his life turned out, for everything!

The future was sure to have its hard times, but as long as the two had each other he knew they could make it through anything


	26. 8 Mages, 2 Lovers & 1 Lonely Girl

**Natsu's POV**

**August Tenth X793**

**Nine Months Since Lucy Left.**

His fists were in tight balls as he glanced around the guild hall, he watched as people flocked around the youngest take over mage, a woman he used to call his best friend until he heard the truth.

He'd been the only one to hear.

Eight people and three exceeds were gathered around a table, all slightly glaring at everyone who neared them.

Laki, Cana, Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and himself had returned to normal, the only ones who knew the truth of what had occurred the past year.

His guilt ate at him day and night and he really wanted to go smack some sense into Lisanna for what she had done.

But he knew she was suffering already, her body told the tale of upcoming departure, her smell reeked of death, he knew Gajeel and Wendy smelled it to.

He couldn't think straight anymore, he was torn between helping his dying friend even though she'd caused this catastrophe or just watching as she withered away into dust.

He used to be someone who cared deeply for his nakama, his family but after what he heard only a couple weeks ago...He didn't know who he was anymore. Deep down he was sad over the state of his childhood friend, he cared for her deeply as if she was his own sister, he didn't want her to die, but she had been the cause of Lucy's tragedy, she'd made them do horrible things that caused his blonde haired best friend to leave the guild she loved.

How could he forgive that.

'Salamader, calm down or you'll roast us alive' a steely voice said from in front of him, he hadn't noticed but his temperature had skyrocketed and his current companions were sweating, except for droopy eyes of course.

'Sorry' he said as he lowered his temperature, it was hard to control when he got overly emotional. He glanced at Erza who was giving him a knowing look, he wondered if she knew about the conversation gramps had, had with Lisanna.

He watched as her eyes moved over to the youngest take over mage and a frown made its way to her face, she knew, why else would Erza be looking at Lisanna like that? Had she known from the very beginning?

He really missed his blonde friend, he wanted desperately to find her, to tell her how sorry he was that he hadn't been able to protect her from this, but he knew better than to sniff her out, gramps had told everyone that she needed time, that she would be the one to decide when to see her old friends again, he'd have a horrible punishment in place for anyone who disobeyed him. Natsu shivered at the thought of what that punishment would be.

The table that held the eight mages made passerbys choke on the depressing and angry aura, he knew what each one was feeling, guilt, sadness, rage at not being able to do anything about it. He felt it all to of course.

He hoped wherever Lucy was that she was getting better, that she was happy with whoever she was with, and also that, that person was taking care of her, protecting her...

Picturing her sad made his heart tear apart again, he just couldn't stand when she was sad, but before he'd always been by her side to make her happy again, and that made his very being hurt, not knowing how she was, if she was happy or sad, there was simply nothing he could do.

The letters they'd received had done little to reassure him of her happiness, nothing could replace seeing a happy Lucy, a letter was nothing compared to that. He tried his best to be happy, as her previous letter had wanted, but it wasn't any good, he was filled with immense sorrow, and nothing could ease that pain.

'Brats, my office. Now' he turned his head to see his tiny master pointing at the table where he sat, slowly everyone got up and walked up the stairs. For some reason it felt as if he was walking straight into a war zone.

'Why'd you call us here gramps' he asked as everyone got situated, this office was really to small for the number of people it currently held. Levy sat in Gajeel's lap to make space, and he just couldn't help but chuckle at the red faces of both mages.

'I need to tell you something, I don't know how you'll take it...' the old man said, his voice was grave and he seemed to be trembling in...anger?

'What is it old man' Gajeel barked, Natsu could already tell where this was going, they were about to be told of who casted the curse, even though he already knew, and he was pretty sure Erza at least had her suspicions.

'The curse, I know who the caster is' gramps said, his voice lowered as if he didn't actually want to discuss the topic.

'Well who is it so we can beat um up' Gray asked, his anger flaring full force. 'Your not going to like the answer' he thought to himself as he gripped the back of the chair he was standing behind.

'Before I tell you, you must promise not to do anything irrational' gramps stated in a very serious tone, everyone nodded their heads in agreement, well after Erza glared at everyone they nodded their heads.

'Its Lisanna...' Makarov whispered so quietly that he almost didn't pick it up, he noticed Gajeel and Wendy stiffen but the rest looked confused, they hadn't heard.

'Come again' Levy asked as she cupped a had over her ear to hear better.

'I said...It's Lisanna, she was the caster'

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

**August Tenth X791**

Sting jumped up and down on the diving board for a brief moment before diving into the refreshing water of the guild's pool, it was almost the middle of August and they had been caught in a heatwave, his duties that included paperwork would have to wait until night time, there was just no way he could be in his office during the day.

He resurfaced and heard clapping coming from the shallow end where Lucy was sitting in the water by the steps, she held up both her hands scoring his dive when she got his attention, he grinned at her as swam closer.

'Hey Luce, water feels good today huh' he said as he reached her, she nodded enthusiastically.

'Yeah it does, it's hotter then yesterday as well' she said as she leaned back a little bit.

'You say that every day, silly girl' he chuckled as he splashed her playfully, she squealed as the water hit her and splashed him back.

'Do you have paperwork to do tonight' she asked as they both calmed down again, he nodded with a pout on his face.

'Yeah, sadly, it seems that Yukino and Rogue went overboard on one of their missions, the town's mayor requested a three page apology and one thousand jewels for damages' he said, he thought of what he should put in a three page apology, all they did was blow up a small park.

'Three pages? That's kind of overboard' Lucy laughed from beside him. 'I could help you, you know' she added on after a moment.

'Nah, it's not your job, it's mine, I couldn't push my paperwork on you' he said as he pulled her onto his lap to kiss her nose.

'You wouldn't be pushing it on me, I offered, silly' she smiled as she leaned down to grab his lips with her own.

'Fine, but only this one time, okay' he said, putting on a serious face to which she responded by giggling slightly.

'Nope, I'll help you with it forever' she sang, her voice sounded like bells as it rang through his ears, and then reality hit him, he didn't want to do paperwork forever.

'I really hope the paperwork lessens over time' he gulped and paled slightly as he imagined a sixty year old him sitting behind a desk with a stack of paperwork before him.

'Ah, it never will, the younger generation will take over and destroy everything they touch, thus giving us more paperwork' she chuckled and put emphasis on the word, 'us' he smiled softly at her.

'As long as your with me, I might be able to manage' he said slowly, almost whispering as he leaned close to her ear, nipping it when he pulled away again.

'I'll be by your side forever and always' she whispered to him.

A smile full of love was stretched across her face as he looked at her, their gazes never breaking from the others.

God how he loved this woman.


	27. Helping Hands & Forget Me Not's

**Levy's POV**

**August 10th X793**

'I said...It's Lisanna, she was the caster' master said in a strong but slightly shaky voice. She wasn't one to get angry but she certainly felt furious now, how could Lisanna do that to Lucy? Or to anyone for that matter.

Everything began to make sense though, the curse lifting, Lisanna's 'illness' she was dying because of the curse! Levy had wondered for a long time why the take over mage was getting so weak, but now the puzzle pieces were falling into place.

The curse she cast allows her to control the minds of anyone she wants, but it weakens the caster over time, allowing the curse to break, and finally killing the caster once everyone has been released.

What did she have to gain by doing this except an untimely death?

She wanted to go slap Lisanna for what she did, but she knew the silver haired girl was already hurting, not in the case of having done something horrible but sickness wise, Levy had a feeling she was in a great deal of pain.

For a year she helped torture her best friend, all because Lisanna held a grudge against the blonde? That was simply ridiculous! Who holds a grudge so strong they lose sight of themselves, or kill themselves for that matter?

Levy could only assume it had something to do with jealousy towards Lucy, for what Lisanna had been jealous about she hadn't the slightest idea.

She often thought of her blonde haired best friend, she couldn't imagine the pain she must of felt, how she must have suffered for those twelve long months while they all mentally and physically abused her, the guilt was almost to much for Levy to handle.

She hoped wherever Lucy was she was happy and smiling again, she hoped Lucy was able to walk again soon, when Levy had heard of her friends accident the day she came out of the curse she had wanted to see her old friend immediately, but when Makarov had made plans for the trip the person taking care of Lucy had said she didn't want to see anyone from Fairy Tail. She could understand not wanting to bring back something your trying so hard to forget about, something your trying to move on from.

Her rage towards Lisanna flared as she thought about Lucy. That girl was unfathomable! She knew if she went and smacked her she would be dealing with Mira and Elfman, and that's not something she wanted.

Lucy's letters had reassured her slightly, but not enough to quench her desire to see her dear friend, although she was glad for her friends words, seeing that Lucy didn't have to write to them at all, she was thankful that she was able to hear from her, to know how she was doing, how her physical therapy was progressing. Hearing that Lucy was dating someone made her want to squeal in happiness, but the situation never called for that, it was always sad and serious when a new letter arrived, Levy hated that.

'I miss you Lu...' her voice was an inaudible whisper, but she knew Gajeel heard her by the way he tightened his arms around her waist, she was thankful that she had someone to hold her right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

His fists were clenching and unclenching as he tried to remain calm, the air around him got progressively colder the more he thought about his 'sister' figure and Lisanna. Didn't the youngest take over mage realize how screwed up her stupid plan was? How she ruined someone's life?

He couldn't even fathom what had been going through Lisanna's head when she decided to cast this stupid curse. Didn't she know that she'd die?

Yes, Gray realized something was going on with Lisanna, he wasn't stupid, he paid attention to things, and Lisanna deteriorating in front of him was one of those things. She was growing weaker by the day, soon there would be nothing left of her.

He cared about his comrades, his nakama, but when they hurt someone dear to him he wouldn't hesitate to give them a beating, but this is a little more complicated now, just because it was Lisanna, she had Mira and Elfman by her side constantly, add on the fact she was dying and he knew he wouldn't be able to touch her.

But he'd never be able to forgive her.

He didn't care if she begged him, forgiveness was not something Lisanna would be receiving from him.

She didn't deserve forgiveness, or a happy ending for what she did to Lucy, for what she made her family put Lucy through, was it really that easy for her to betray one of her own? To make one of her family members suffer so horribly?

Lucy...He wondered how she was doing, was she okay? He wanted desperately to know where she was, to apologize to her, but he didn't know how to reach her, only gramps knew that and he wasn't willing to tell them.

The only days he felt better were when they got letters from her, her last one stated she was doing better and that she would see everyone soon, he hoped that was true.

He'd protect her this time, he'd be damned if she suffered through anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy's POV <strong>

She couldn't believe it, she hadn't known Lisanna very long, but they had always seemed to get along, she constantly gave her healings and checkups because she was sick, she never would of thought that sickness was caused by a curse, no wonder she could never heal Lisanna fully..

She had been so upset when she came out of the curse, when she'd heard about Lucy's accident, about her depression, how she herself had done horrible things to the blonde.

Guilt ate at her heart at the thought of Lucy. She wanted desperately to be by her side but she also knew that's not what Lucy needed, the blonde needed space and time to get better, from both physical and mental wounds.

When she had woken from this curse she hadn't the slightest idea what year it was, she'd had to come to master to find out that she'd been under a curse, she'd missed a whole year of her life because of Lisanna's jealousy.

Try as she might to remember the last year it always deemed to be impossible, there were fragments here and there involving a blonde, but the bits she could make out were blurry, she often heard a scream in those list memories that made her shake in guilt and terror knowing who had been screaming and who had been the cause.

She wondered if anyone else suffered from those broken memories.

She was having a hard time right now, she was torn between wanting to ease Lisanna's pain or just watching as time moved things along on its own, she knew it would be hard to forgive the take over mage for what she has done but she also knew she would keep helping her, even if she had been the cause of Lucy's tragedy Wendy knew she could never watch a person suffered in front of her.

As she watched the faces of her comrades she could tell all of them were torn between the same thing as she was, wanting to help Lisanna and make her last few months here comfortable, or completely ignoring her. She knew Levy and Gajeel would be on the same page and his face held obvious disgust, those two would leave her be.

Laki and Cana looked torn, but she saw the disgust and hatred on Cana's face, she would be one to watch from the sidelines as Lisanna deteriorated in front of her.

Gray's face was contorted and his body was literally radiating anger, Wendy could tell that he would be one to only watch as well.

Ezra and Natsu, she wasn't sure, she couldn't read their expressions as well as the others in the room, they were both giving off and angry vibe, but like her she could see their need to help their comrade, she wasn't sure what choice they would make, to watch her wither away, or help her be comfortable until her last moments.


	28. Home For The Holiday Suprises

**First of all I would like to thank all of you wonderful people for the reviews, favorites and follows, ahh it just makes me so happy!**

**Anyways just a warning, schools starting again on Monday, so I won't have a lot of time to write, I'll be keeping up with the story as best as I possibly can though :)**

**Please keep reviewing, tell me stuff you like about the story, ideas you might have for the remainder, or new story ideas, it would be awesome if you guys did.**

**Any who, I love you all.**

**Enjoy the latest chapter of, Abandoned Hearts...**

**Oh I forgot, the mages who have turned are;**

**1. Ezra Scarlet**

**2. Levy Mcgarden**

**3. Laki**

**4. Cana Alberona**

**5. Natsu Dragneel**

**6. Wendy Marvell**

**7. Gray Fullbuster**

**8. Gajeel Redfox**

**Okay now, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

**November 26th X793**

**Three Months, Two Weeks, and Three Days Later.**

**One Year Since Lucy Joined Sabertooth.**

The weather was getting colder and the clouds were starting to make the sky seem dreary, he had a jacket on today, as the temperature was starting to go into the lower fifties, with a slight breeze, making the air seem colder, it was still slightly warm but not enough to keep him in his summer clothes.

He looked up to the sky as he walked through the town, he was coming home from a mission, he'd been gone for three days and he was excited to see Lucy again, they'd talked over communication lacrima every night, but it was never good enough for him, compared to the real thing anyways.

Oak Town was blanketed in a thick fog, the street lamps barely visible, he hoped Lucy had some sort of fire going, or whoever was staying with her for the day had started one, he felt as if he would freeze at any moment.

It was late at night, not a soul to be seen, throughout the summer the streets would be packed with party goers, and visitors from other towns, Oak Town, was after all, known for its summer festivities, but once late fall hit this side of Fiore, everyone felt the need to spend their days inside.

He soon came upon a one story white house, which belonged to him and Lucy, it was a comfortable little home, two bedrooms, two baths, a decent sized living room with a bay window overlooking the river and jogging path, and a kitchen that could fit two comfortably.

A wooden fence ran around the perimeter, and of course he had painted it a plain white, in fact his whole house had been white, until Lucy came along and started demanding that he put pictures up and paint at least one room in a blue or a gold color. He'd chosen gold and Rogue and himself had painted the living room, after they were done he'd watched how the sun came through the bay window, making the living room light up brightly, it was almost like a sunset.

He saw smoke coming from the small chimney on the roof and he smiled in relief, if he was lucky there would also be food waiting for him, the lights were on so Lucy and whoever else was in there would either be reading, writing, or just chatting about weird things, usually anything Lucy talked about with Rogue or Rufus made no sense to him, but he liked to listen to her talk anyways, and he learned a lot that way.

Walking up to the door he quickly stomped his feet on the welcome mat to get rid of any dirt that he may have tracked in otherwise. The house was toasty warm as he shut the door behind him, the smell of freshly baked cookies wafted through the air, and maybe...ham, his nose got hit with a few scents of good smelling foods as he walked into the small dining area.

'Lucy, Rogue, Rufus, what's going on' he asked suspiciously as he found the three seated at the table, a honey glazed ham in the middle, green salad, bread rolls, mashed potatoes, pies and cookies decorated the other unoccupied spaces. He stood stock still as he waited for an answer, eyeing the three mages and food that sat before him.

'Well...All I can say is, congratulations are in order, also it's a holiday Lucy used to celebrate with her mother before she passed, and she wanted to share it with us' Rufus said as he gestured for Sting to take a seat, he looked at Lucy who smiled in return.

'Lucy begged us to help her cook this, and we weren't aloud to touch the food until you arrived' Rogue added on as Sting sat beside Lucy, throwing an arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple as a welcome.

'Its called Thanksgiving, mother and father used to spend this holiday with me when mother was still alive, but after she died my father and I never celebrated holidays again...and well since we're going to be starting a family...I thought we could make it a tradition...' Lucy said shyly, a blush dusting her cheeks as she looked down at the table waiting for his response.

'Well, yeah, of course we can, silly girl...Wait...What do you mean we're starting a familiy' he asked, his heart beat was quickening as he waited for her response, was that why they said congratulations when he'd walked in...Was he..?

'Yep, we're going to be parents Sting' she whispered as she smiled up at him, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. Lucy...him...going to have...?

After he snapped out of his shock he pulled Lucy onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, showering her with multiple kisses. A cough sounded through the room and he pulled away to see Rufus and Rogue sitting with slightly blushing faces, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it after a second realizing he had nothing to say, he'd completely forgotten the two were there while he was lost in his own happiness.

Lucy and himself were going to be parents!

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>

**November 26th X793**

**One Year Since Lucy Left.**

**Makarov's POV**

A year has passed by in a blur, although some days went by as if they were going at a snails pace.

It had been three months since we have heard anything from Lucy, but with my constant contact with Rogue I knew she was doing well, she could lift her legs up now, it was still an impossibility to stand on her own as of yet, but she was so close to being able to walk again.

During those three months, three more mages had returned to normal.

Mirajane Strauss had remembered Lucy on the first of September, she had come into the guild with a smile, as always but as soon as she began to make a strawberry smoothie, he had known she had 'turned' he'd explained everything that had happened over the course of two years and she had been furious, especially after having been told it had been her young sister who had started this travesty, as soon as he'd gotten her to calm her anger, the tears started flowing as guilt settled in.

Second was Juvia Lockser, on the first of October, she'd nearly flooded the whole guild, if Gray hadn't acted when he did they would've all be drowned in her downpour of tears. She hadn't been that close of a friend to Lucy, her supposed 'love rival' but the two were still friend and she'd been terribly upset.

He hated telling his children of what had been happening the past two years, but when they came out of this blasted curse it seemed as though they could only remember a day or so before the curse had been cast upon them. Such as Natsu not knowing where the food in his fridge had come from, or Wendy not even being aware of what year it was, Juvia hadn't even recalled the X792 Grand Magic Games.

Finally, on the first of this very month of a very dreary November his own grandson 'turned' he was furious when Makarov had told him the news, he'd yet to even return from the mission he'd taken after he'd exploded half of his office. Makarov couldn't blame Laxus for the way he'd acted, he couldn't blame anyone from how they'd taken the news, it was hard on every single one of them and they'd taken out their rage, guilt and sadness in different ways.

Laxus had become a friend to Lucy since he'd been welcomed back to the guild in X791, the celestial mage along with Erza had been the first two to really welcome him back, they'd been the first to talk to him, and Lucy had been the first to try to get to know him, Laxus had loved her like a sister, in his own way.

Now the tiny guild master was seated on the bar counter, the weather outside was awfully dull and it looked as if a storm was brewing, and it being close to the start of December he was sure it would be an ugly storm.

'Master, you've gotten a letter...From Lucy' Mira said shakily as she handed him an envelope, since Mira took care of the mail he'd had no choice but to tell the silver haired bar maid where Lucy was, she'd been sworn to secrecy and banned from setting foot in Oak Town, Erza was included in that warning.

'Thank you Mirajane, please gather everyone and meet me in the poolhouse this time, my office seems to have grown small' he said as he jumped off the counter and headed for the back door of the guild, he noted briefly that Mira was rushing off to find everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Minutes Later.<strong>

'Are we all here' he asked as he looked at the gathered mages, ten mages, minus Laxus, who was still somewhere working off his anger, he guessed.

'We've gotten a letter from Lucy' he said as he held the letter up for everyone to see, he'd stuck the return address into his coats pocket.

'Finally, we haven't heard from her in three months' Natsu yelled, his comrades all nodded their agreements, he himself had to agree as well, but he knew she'd been busy then last three months, what with physical therapy and wedding planning.

'Alright then, be quiet as I read' he said sternly, after a glare from Erza and Mira everyone settled down onto the floor of the pool house as he sat on a bench.

_'Hiya guys! It's Lucy again, but I imagine you would know that already. I wanted to let everyone know that I'm almost able to walk again, I'm so close, my physical therapist says in a few more months I'll most likely only need a walker type thing, and I wont be stuck in this godforsaken wheelchair anymore!' _He paused to take a breath and smile at her words, looking at the people who had gathered in front of them he noted their smiles as well.

_'I feel as though I'm almost emotionally ready to see you again, but only one at a time, I couldn't bare to see everyone at once, so, Makarov I want you to contact my beloved and set up a meeting between, him and myself, and you and Levy..She is who I feel ready to see again, to test the waters, my nightmares have lessened but they are still there, I need to know how I react to seeing people one at a time before I can see everyone in a large group...' _groans and an excited squeal echoed through the pool room.

'Thats not fair! Why not me' Natsu and Gray shouted in unison as they then stood up and slammed their foreheads together.

'Did you idiots not pay attention, this is a test for Lucy, she needs to see if she's capable of seeing us again, I want absolutely no arguing on this matter' Erza yelled as she slammed their heads together before taking a seat once more.

A faint 'aye' was heard. 'Sorry for the interruption master, please continue' she said calmly as she gave one last glare back at the two mages who were currently rubbing their foreheads.

_'Well, I wanted to tell you all in this letter, but I'm getting married, my beloved and I have it planned for this coming August, I'm going to try hard to be able to be around you all again, because I do want you to come, after all we did used to all be the greatest of friends and I know you'd be heartbroken if you missed my big day._

_Makarov, when you contact my beloved he will be sure to list off the do's and don'ts while your visiting, he means no harm, I assure you, he's just very protective over me...And once I tell him what I plan to tonight he'll be even more protective._

_It is very exciting news...We're expecting...If you understand, I'm already a month along, or that's what the doctor said. I hope to be walking again by the time the baby arrives, it's due in June, so I have faith that I will be on my feet again by then._

_I'll write you soon, okay?'_

_-Lucy_

Many gasps were heard, ringing through the pool house, including his own, he hadn't known about pregnancy, and he'd been in almost constant contact with Rogue, maybe Rogue hadn't known? That was his only guess.

He knew every one was just as surprised as he was over the recently discovered news, he knew she was getting married, but he'd never expected it to be so soon, and also that she was willing to start seeing her old friends again, just how far had she come in three months?

It was obvious to him that Sabertooth was helping her become herself again, and they were doing a swell job at it, and Sting, her husband-to-be, he was surely to thank for how much she'd progressed in the course of a year, but he'd never imagined she'd be ready to see them, Fairy Tail, again so soon.

But as most things, he blamed it on fate, it played a big part in their soon to be reunion, and he couldn't be any happier with the way fate and destiny were doing things, the look on his children's faces told the same tale. Their smiles were bright, as was their future.

They'd get to see Lucy again, and at the moment that's all they wanted, that's all they'd asked for, for the past year, he'd hated denying them, but he couldn't go against neither Sting's nor Lucy's decision, he wouldn't be the blame of Lucy's relapse into depression, he wouldn't be the cause of her suffering. But if this test that Lucy wanted deemed successful, Lucy and Fairy Tail had the chance to become friends once more.

And he thanked the heavens for this opportunity.

* * *

><p><strong>So three more Fairy Tail mages have been 'turned' yay!<strong>

**1. Mirajane Strauss**

**2. Juvia Lockser**

**3. Laxus Dreyer**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter, or if you've got any ideas for my future chapters, something you think I should add, or something like that.**

**Alright, see you all in the next chapter!**

**Love ya!**


	29. Thank You For Loving Me My Dear

**So far the mages that have 'turned' are;**

**1. Ezra Scarlet**

**2. Levy Mcgarden **

**3. Laki**

**4. Cana Alberona**

**5. Natsu Dragneel**

**6. Wendy Marvell**

**7. Gray Fullbuster**

**8. Gajeel Redfox**

**9. Mirajane Strauss**

**10. Juvia Lockser**

**11. Laxus Dreyar**

**How did everyone like the last chapter? I thought it would make for a good surprise ^~^ Hehe!**

**So, Lucy's pregnant now, she found out October 26th, so last chapter she was a month pregnant! Woo! **

**Okay enough of that...for now...**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

**19 Days Later.**

**December 15th X793.**

Once again he and Lucy were at her physical therapy appointment, she was barely lifting her legs, but she was ecstatic about the progress and as her feet were sort of planted to the ground she looked up at him and smiled, which he returned full heartedly.

There ould be no appointments for two weeks, as Christmas and New year's were just around the corner and apparently physical therapists liked their holidays, not that he minded, it would be nice to not have to travel to Crocus for a change, not that he minded in the slightest.

Ever since he'd found out Lucy was pregnant he'd been happier, if that was even possible, it seemed as though whatever Lucy did made him happier, and he had thought his happiness had reached its peak long ago, oh how wrong he'd been.

The baby was due June 26th seeing as how she was already a month and a half along, her belly wasn't showing that much yet, but he often laid his hands on her stomach when she was sleeping to feel the changes occurring, he was in awe at how much Lucy seemed to glow, she'd always been beautiful, but now, with their child developing within her she just looked so enchanting, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Of course, morning sickness wasn't an incredible experience for the two, a pan had been placed permanently by her side of the bed, seeing as how she couldn't exactly just run to the bathroom, but he quickly got used to it, the gross side effects would be well worth it when they saw their child for the first time.

He was almost positive Lucy would be walking well before their baby came, she was almost walking now, so he didn't have any doubts about that, she'd be able to walk down the aisle when the two got married as well, that's why they set the date so far away, so she would have more time to relearn how to walk.

What troubled him though is the fact that Lucy had wanted to meet with a Fairy Tail mage named, Levy Mcgarden, Lucy had talked to him the night after the news of her pregnancy, he was hesitant at first, but he knew this would be good for her, and from what he'd heard this Levy girl used to be best friends with Lucy, as long as they did this reintroduction thing slowly he was optimistic that it would work out.

Still, he had his doubts that she was absolutely one hundred percent ready to face the past, but he'd be sure to get her out of the meeting if things started going wrong, that he was sure of, he would never let her suffer like that again. He also didn't want her to be stressed out, he'd heard from others that stress was bad for a babies health, and with this upcoming meeting, wedding planning and physical therapy he was sure stress would come knocking, if it wasn't already, but he knew she was determined to sort everything out with Fairy Tail and her legs before the baby came. He had to have faith in her, she could handle this meeting, he knew she could.

He'd already called Makarov to invite the two to Sabertooth, they'd be here in a weeks time, he'd been very detailed with the do's and don'ts while the two were here, if Sting told the two to leave they'd do so without asking questions, if Lucy looked the tiniest bit frightened he'd be sure to get her away from the two visitors, and Levy was absolutely not aloud to jump on Lucy, he didn't care how excited the other girl was about seeing Lucy again, if that happened he wouldn't hesitate to cut the visit short.

He was very protective of Lucy, and it just got worse after she announced her pregnancy, he'd vowed to keep her safe, to not let her fall back into depression, and he'd be damned if this visit caused that to happen.

He looked back at Lucy once more, she was getting out of the device that helped her to stand, they were done for the day. He walked over to her and pecked her on the lips before helping her into her wheelchair, soon she wouldn't need this, he could picture it already, and he was absolutely excited to burn this thing.

'You know I'm proud of you, right' he asked as the two headed out of the room after waving goodbye to the doctor.

'Thank you, Sting, I'm really proud of myself as well, I can't believe how far I've come, and that's because of your encouragement, without you, I'd probably be dead right now' she laughed slightly but the way her eyes looked she seemed to be thinking about where she would be if she hadn't met him, and honestly he'd thought the same thing many times, except vice versa.

'I told you already, I never would and never will let you die, and if we hadn't met that day I still would have found ya anyways. I'm not into that whole fate and destiny thing, but since I met you, I've started believing in them more' he said with a small smile as he took out her pink blanket and set it on top of her, along with tying a scarf around her neck.

'I believe in fate and destiny, I have a feeling that's why we met, because I was destined to be with you, and it was due to fate that I met you, but I believe you when you say you would've found me regardless' she laughed, it rang like bells through his ears and he couldn't help but chuckle right alongside her.

Sting was definitely glad he met Lucy, he was less then thrilled with the way they met, but he didn't regret meeting her, or asking her to marry him, no, he was very happy with the way things turned out, a year ago he would have never pictured himself getting married or having children, or even celebrating holidays, but here he was preparing for both marriage and a child, he couldn't be anymore grateful to whoever was looking out for both Lucy and himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Makarov's POV<strong>

**December 15th X793**

The tiny guild master of Fairy Tail could hardly believe he'd be seeing Lucy at the end of the week, it had been so long since he'd laid eyes on the celestial mage, and he could hardly contain his excitement, and neither could Levy.

She was bouncing up and down with joy and anticipation everyday after he'd told her when they'd be leaving, he'd also relayed Sting's message of her not jumping on Lucy when the two arrived, she'd agreed but he knew it would also be difficult to restrain herself.

One other had 'turned' this month, it happened to be Freed, so now two members of the Thunder Tribe were out of this damn curse that had caused his children to suffer, he was still furious with Lisanna, and so were the twelve mages who had 'turned' but they seemed to be split between helping Lisanna to be comfortable before she passed or completely abandoning her altogether, he didn't honestly care for the split the twelve were doing, but he couldn't blame any of them either, they were confused and didn't know what was right.

Like Natsu and Gray for example, Natsu had decided to help Lisanna, he'd made it perfectly clear that he would never forgive her, and their friendship was over, but because she was still in Fairy Tail he felt an obligation to make her comfortable before she passes. Gray had been the exact opposite, he'd refused to even look at her, he'd glare at her with such an intense hatred that even Makarov himself was a little frightened, he'd yell at the youngest takeover mage often, and reprimand her for every little thing. Mira usually had to come get Gray under control again, Natsu would but in once and a while saying that he was being no better than Lisanna, that usually shut him up and he'd slink off to cool his head.

Ezra, she wouldn't do anything while the ruckus occurred, but Makarov knew she'd never be able to forgive the other young woman, and the requip mage made if very clear that she had no intentions of helping someone who hurt her best friend. He'd been surprised when Natsu had offered to help Lisanna one time, seeing as how he'd been the celestial mages best friend, although Natsu made sure never to spend more than ten minutes a day with his childhood friends.

This whole predicament was a source of stress for Makarov, he just wanted it to be over now, but he couldn't kill Lisanna and end it, there was no possibility of that happening, no, time would have to be the one to end her, he pitied the take over mage.

How cruel fate could be...

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Chapter 29 is up! Tell me what you think, pretty please :)<strong>

**Another mage has 'turned' that makes twelve, total so far!**

**Anyways, leave a review, also remember to follow and favorite!**


	30. My Red String

**Thanks for reviewing, remember to favorite and follow, that'll make me happy, I want to get a ton of reviews, so please please review! :)**

**College is lame, by the way, I dislike waking up early, today was the first day back. Boo :(**

**Anyways, I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to add a timeline, like a chapter dedicated to certain events, what chapters they took place in, and what time period for that specific event. Let me know in the reviews as soon as possible so I can whip one up!**

**Here's chapter 30.**

**Wow, already at thirty, bwahahaha, still more to go, I plan on keeping it around for a while longer yet! **

**Okay, **

**Ready**

**Set**

**Chapter 30: My Red String.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

**December 22nd X793**

**Sabertooth Guild Hall.**

Everyone was on high alert today, as it was the arrival date of Fairy Tail's master and a woman who used to be his fiance's best friend. Truthfully he was nervous, while Lucy had a calming aura around her, he couldn't understand how she could be so calm, she was seeing a woman who had abused her for a year!

But, she had always been strong, for as long as he'd known her, she was quick to forgive, to quick almost, but as long as she didn't get hurt again he was fine with that, it was one of the many things he loved about her.

The two from Fairy Tail were due to arrive in thirty minutes, the members of his guild had been hovering close by all day, and he knew they would continue to do so until after the visit was over. Especially the masked man and his partner, Rogue. Those two would probably end up coming with them wherever the two visiting mages and the two from Sabertooth decided to go for this little reintroduction.

Looking at Lucy he felt as though he had been freaking out over this visit for nothing, the calm look on her face made him relax as he watched her breathe in and out, her eyes were closed and a small smile graced her face, he wondered what she was thinking about that made her look so peaceful, the person he'd met a year ago had completely dissipated into thin air, the person he was staring at now was so different from the one he'd met back then, but his love for her never faltered, it only grew stronger as she got better, as her smile lit up every room she entered.

He often thought of where he would be if they hadn't met that day, he knew he joked about finding her either way, but that was just a joke between the two, if she hadn't been at the park the first day of the games...As if sensing his train of thought a warm arm slithered in between his own and his side as Lucy latched onto him, looking at him as her eyes danced in a sense of utter serenity, and bliss, her smile as small as it might be at the moment made him lean over and grab her lips with his own.

It was amazing how she could do that, ease his worries with just a look, no one had been able to do that before, and he was sure no one other than Lucy would be able to, Lucy was like the peace in a world full of chaos, and he was her sense of comfort, love and her shoulder when she needed support. The two worked together in perfect synchronization.

He was the irrational of the two, and she being the rational one was there to keep him under control when he got to worked up over something, she was his other half, and he was hers. He was her crazy and she was his tranquility.

The strings that attached them were bound so tight he found it hard to breath at times, it was never a bad feeling, no, he quite enjoyed the feeling of the complete bliss it offered, it was like a red string. He'd heard that somewhere before, but he couldn't remember for the life of him the story behind the red string of fate.

'Strings of fate, eh...'

Suddenly the guild halls doors burst open revealing a tiny figure and a stick thin one.

The two Fairies had finally arrived.

He heard Lucy's breath hitch from beside him and he reached over to calm her down while Rogue went to talk to the other guild master and Rufus cleared the small mages that were lingering beside Lucy and himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

'Okay, you can do this Lucy' she told herself as the figures kept creeping closer to her, she wasn't as terrified of Levy as she had been of Erza, but this was the first time in what felt like forever that she laid eyes upon someone from her old guild, and it truly terrified her, but she had to be strong, she could do this!

Sting was beside her, Rogue and Rufus as well, she'd be fine, they'd done so much for her so she had to be strong for them!

'Your looking well, my child' she heard an old voice strangle out, was he crying? She chanced a glance up and saw that he was indeed shedding tears, as was her old best friend.

'Uhm..Thanks..Uh..Hello' she stuttered out as she gripped the blanket that was wrapped around her legs, she was sitting in her wheelchair and Sting had put the pink fluffy blanket over her earlier and forgotten to take it off, warmth course through her suddenly and she looked up to see Sting smiling down at her in reassurance, she nodded her head.

'Hi Lu' Levy said as Lucy turned her head back to her visitors, Lucy was scared, but Levy wouldn't do anything to her, the curse was broken, it had all be a stupid curse, she couldn't keep blaming Fairy Tail for something they had no control over, she couldn't! It was time to deal with this head on, her fears were standing before her and she would be strong, she'd come to terms long ago that this whole damn thing had happened for a reason, she even felt that, when her depression had gotten better, she'd felt it had been a good thing.

'I missed you Lu, everyone does...' Levy coaxed again, Lucy knew she was trying to get her to talk, but her voice seemed stuck for some reason.

'I...I...Know. It's just, it's hard Levy, I want to...I want to get better, to be able to see you all again...But I'm truly terrified, it's gotten better...I wanted...No, needed to test my capability of seeing someone from Fairy Tail again, and...Truthfully, I'm not feeling so scared anymore...' Lucy said, she could notice how everyone let out a breath, and their bodies went into a state of friendliness, not one of concern and anticipation.

'I'm so glad, Lucy, and I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry' Levy burst into tears and fell to her knees on the ground as the bluenette restrained herself from hugging the blonde, to which Lucy was grateful, she wasn't ready for that level of friendliness yet.

'I know it wasn't you Levy, it was the person who cast the curse, whoever it was held a grudge against me for some reason...I'm not sure why though...' for a nano second she was sure she saw Makarov and Levy flinch but decided to ignore it.

'I know, but that doesn't make me feel any better, you are my best friend, and oh Lu, I'm just so sorry' Levy sobbed, Lucy motioned for someone to calm her down, to which Makarov patted the brunette on the back until her crying stopped and it was nothing but mere sniffles, she pushed herself off the ground and gave Lucy a watery smile.

'I missed you Lu, I hope we can be friends again' the solid script mage choked out.

'Of course, I forgive you Levy...Let's be friends again, ne?' Lucy smiled.

She knew she'd get over her fear of her old tormentors, in time anyways, and time was indeed a crazy thing.

Smiles lit the Sabertooth guild hall that day, and she smiled right along with her companions, as she started, hesitantly talking with Levy and Makarov about her time here at Sabertooth, they'd gotten to hear all about the wedding plans and the baby that was due in June, how Rufus had become her brother and Rogue had become her best friend.

And of course, they'd got an earful about Sting and how amazing he was, and of course the white dragon slayer smirked at the praises from his fiance and promised to treat her to dinner for being so amazing, she'd laughed and smiled along with the rest at this.

The red string of fate, she thought about the concept often, about a magical connection between two people that are destined to be together.

She believed in it, how could she not with everything that's happened? It was obvious fate had wanted the two together, they were soul mates, no doubt about it and the string that brought them together had wrapped around the two as tightly as it could, so much so that she found it suffocating, but in a good way, it was a peaceful feeling.

He'd saved her so many times she'd lost count, she was sure he'd leave her at some point, but here they were a year later, getting married and having a baby, she couldn't be happier here at Sabertooth, with Sting.

She would never want to be anywhere else.

'The red string of fate, huh...'


	31. The Christmas I Spent With You

**I introduce to you fine people's**

**Drum roll please...!**

**Chapter 31: The Christmas I Spent With You**

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV <strong>

**December 24th X793**

**Christmas Eve.**

A giant tree stood erect in the middle of the guild hall, it's bright lights were dazzling and the ornaments were beautifully put up.

Lucy had basically forced this holiday on the Sabertooth guild hall, and seeing as how no one could say no to the blonde, Rufus, Rogue, Orga and himself had gone out yesterday to get the giant tree while the ladies of the guild were in charge of decorations.

So now the guild hall was decorated in tinsel, mistletoe and Christmas lights, he didn't mind, it was nice actually, he'd never really celebrated holidays before, but he knew Lucy had done this sort of thing with her mother, and she only wanted to share it with the people she loved.

Fairy Tail had been far to destructive for this sort of thing, even he knew they wouldn't take the holiday seriously.

Presents were wrapped underneath the large tree, hell they had even gotten stockings for everyone.

His comrades sung Christmas carols and drank hot cocoa as he walked around the large hall. Lucy was sitting beside Rufus and they were laughing about what appeared to be a book, she looked so beautiful sitting there at a table as the lights that currently decorated the hall fell on her, all the while she was smiling and laughing.

The atmosphere of Sabertooth had never been quite like this before, everything changed when Lucy arrived, although it was bumpy going at first, everyone was worried for her and it seemed as if the guild was never cheerful, but that changed as soon as Lucy started smiling, ever since then the members of his guild had changed, they were like one big family now.

Lucy had become the light of Sabertooth, she meant everything to them and Sting knew she would always be protected, she would always have a place within the guild, she was everyone's favorite sister, and to him she was his life.

As he sat down beside her she stopped talking for a brief moment to say hello and give him a kiss, a large smile etched across her face as she pulled away.

He started thinking about the visit they'd had the other day, it had gone way better then he'd expected it to, hell Lucy had even forgive her old friend Levy! He knew she'd been scared at first, and he wasn't sure what had pulled her out of that fright, but he was glad the teo had made up, even though Lucy wasn't ready to totally become best friends with the bluette again, it was possible that she would in the future.

Lucy was slowly easing her way back into the life's of her old guild, he knew not to worry though, he had to have faith that whatever Lucy thought was best for her would work out, she was so strong, in her own ways, she'd forgiven someone who had abused her for an entire year and wanted to keep forgiving people.

Some people might make her frightened more so then Levy, considering Titania, Salamander and the Stripper were the worst out of the cursed mages, but he'd be beside her when she chose to forgive them, it would be hard, he knew, because she talked about those three often, and how much they still terrified her, but she was willing to try and that's why he loved her, no matter how terrified she was she wasn't willing to let her fears swallow her up, she wanted to move on.

He also thought about their wedding date, it was August 21st X794, he was amazed at how fast time was flying by, pretty soon he'd have to get fit for a tux, they had already discussed the color it would be and he couldn't be more thrilled, it happened to be his favorite color after all...

They'd pretty much gotten done with the planning, now they were playing the waiting game, it had to be closer to the wedding date before they got anything else done, but the big stuff was out of the way at least.

The food had been decided, the place, the colors and that included all of the tuxes and bridesmaids dresses, Lucy was waiting to get fitted for her dress, she was hoping to be up and walking before she got that done, hell they had even started arguing about where they wanted to have the honeymoon, which Sting had won, he had said it was the man's job to pick where they should go on the honeymoon, Lucy had been furious at that statement so he quickly retracted but said he was already planning it.

Last but not least, was the discussion on whether or not to bring the baby, and Lucy had been convinced to leave their child with Yukino, after several, several long, tiring hours of negotiations and arguments, to be honest he wasn't thrilled with the idea of leaving their new born child behind, but he also wanted to get away for a while, just himself and Lucy.

He and Lucy were very excited about the upcoming events and he couldn't wait to meet their child or for the day he got to finally call Lucy his wife, honestly he was probably more excited about her last name changing to his, he smiled at the thought. Lucy Eucliffe. It had a nice ring to it.

'Hey Sting, what are you smiling about' a voice broke through his thoughts, a voice he'd come to recognize immediately, a voice that he couldn't live without.

'Just thinking about the wedding, and the baby' he said as he reached his hand out to place it on her stomach, it was growing bigger everyday, it was amazing to watch as the changes happened, he didn't know that - once the morning sickness was over - pregnancy could be so beautiful, he wondered what the gender will be, he, himself hoped for a boy, Lucy wanted a girl, they'd yet to decide on names though...

'Its coming up quickly isn't it' she said as she placed her hand on top of the his own -the hand he had placed on her stomach - with a dreamy look in her eyes, he chuckled at her cuteness as he leaned in closer to her, even though they'd been together for a while and explored the others body without the slightest hesitation, her face would always turn a slight pink color, he loved that she still reacted this way with him, he found it quite adorable.

'Yeah, I can't wait until I can call you Mrs. Eucliffe for real' he said with a slight growl of dominance and desire, her cheeks lit up even brighter as he ran a hand down her thigh, feeling her shiver at the touch another growl left his throat, how he had managed to turn him on was beyond him, but just seeing her reactions made him want for more, the way goosebumps prickled her skin as he let his fingers slide up and down her thighs and going up her sides, the way she spasmed when he ran a hand over her hip, moaning slightly at the touch.

Rufus had left the two some time ago after getting ignored for more then five minutes, and the guild hall was closing up, he picked her up from her wheel chair and basically ran to his office, and slammed the door shut, this definitely couldn't wait until the two arrived home, and he was glad to have a secluded office.

Turning of the light of the big office he walked over to his desk and laid Lucy down on it, throwing papers to the floor, not caring that he'd have to pick it up tomorrow.

'Its midnight..' Lucy said as he leaned down to kiss her neck, he looked towards the small wall clock and it did indeed state that it was midnight.

'Yeah, it is' he said, as he glanced out the window quickly, briefly noting the snow as it started spiralling towards the earth, before he leaned back down from where he stood between Lucy's legs, kissing her neck slowly and nipping at it.

'Merry Christmas, Sting' Lucy semi moaned as he came back up for breath.

'Merry Christmas, Lucy' he said in a husky voice, as he slid her shirt up and over her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Hey, Hey! I need names for Lucy and Sting's baby, should it be a boy or a girl?!<strong>

**Please Help Me! I'm begging you. I suck at coming up with names.**


	32. Time

**Hiya fine people's, thanks for the suggestions, I'm definitely going to use them, but you'll have to stick around for the next few chappies to see who's I use ;)**

**Now we head onwards to...**

**Chapter 32: Time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Makarov's POV<strong>

**Three Months Later **

**March 23rd X794**

**One Year, Four Months Since Lucy Left.**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

He walked around the guild hall, eyeing things suspiciously, well not really he was eyeing the woman who were starting to wear less and less, he is after all, somewhat of a pervert.

It's been about three months since the visit with Levy, and two since the visit with Wendy, both of which went exceptionally well, he would've thought it would be more troublesome, but the blonde had forgiven the two blue haired mages of Fairy Tail.

She'd yet to see anyone else though, but with the baby and wedding fast approaching he couldn't blame her, over the last three months she's also transferred from a wheel chair to a walker type thing, she was actually using her legs! The smile that had split his old face the day he set his eyes on her walking again, no one could break it.

Three more mages had also 'turned' to normal, all three had been equally upset with the whole ordeal, and with Elfman screaming 'unmanly' the whole time he'd barely gotten through the explanation when he'd returned to normal.

Yes, Elfman had been the thirteenth member to 'turn' to their normal selves, he'd been extremely disappointed with his sister, and had a hard time looking her in the eye for a few days, but as the young woman worsened before his very eyes, well he's started to become very depressed, as her eldest sister had. The two take over siblings were already in mourning for their soon to be loss, but at least this time it was expected...

The second mage had been young Bickslow, the seith mage had been furious, he had respect for the celestial spirit mage, as she had beaten him not once, but twice, even when he'd used his figure eyes, and she'd welcomed his leader back into the guild with open arms, she'd even forgiven Bickslow for everything he'd done during Fantasia. Bickslow glared at the young silver haired woman every chance he got, sometimes having to be restrained due to his want of killing her himself.

And when Evergreen had returned this month, she'd actually went up and slapped the dying girl, all the while yelling at her for being a horrible person. Lucy and her had become close, after the very few missions the blonde had gone on with the Thunder Tribe, it had come as a shock to everyone when the Thunder Tribe and it's leader began to become overly protective of the blonde, but it was expected, after all, everyone knew that Lucy had been the light, everyone's favorite little sister. Maybe that was why Lisanna had stopped so low...

He did not know what to do anymore, so he had been ignoring every bit of it, he'd explain things to everyone who returned to normal and then shoo them away like flies, he was in an uncomfortable, unfamiliar position with this one. He was old and had his fair share of adventures and sadness, some of the pain he'd felt throughout his life had been almost unbearable at times, but it was nothing compared to this, the feeling of helplessness, the feeling that he wasn't doing his best, even though he knew he was, he had looked through every possible book, contacted the strongest of mages, even talked to that ungodly woman Porlyusica, but it had gotten him no where.

He felt like a failure.

'Do not feel sorrow...For this is fate' a voice said from above him, the first...

She floated in front of him, above his head, her pink dress flying out behind her, her bright green eyes held nothing, as if she wasn't aware of everything around her at the moment, her light blonde head was turned to the right, gazing at his children.

'You've tried your best, and your children know this...So do not feel sorrow my dear sixth...Do not feel anger, let her go with a peaceful heart, her fate was one she has chosen, she has forgotten what she had lived for' Mavis said as she glanced down at him quickly before turning her gaze to where Lisanna sat, the young woman was sitting beside her family, her brother and her sister, the man and the demon looked as if they had been crying all week.

Her family...She had forgotten her family...Is that why Lisanna seemed to always be looking past them at something else? It seemed as if she saw them, heard what they had to say, but she wasn't capable of understanding them anymore.

'She's forgotten why she lives, it is sad, but one cannot control what fate and destiny chooses for another, your children, their destinies have already been decided, their fates sealed...Time will guide them there...Do not forget, my dear sixth...You are brave...You have done more than enough...Let time guide them now...' Mavis' voice faded as she said the last sentence, he knew now, he realized...He'd done what he could, he knew deep down, even before his conversation with the first master, he knew that he would never be able to misguide his children's fates, nor their destinies, but he wished he could...

He desperately wanted to change Lisanna's fate, but he could do nothing...And he knew that now, he knew that her fate was sealed, and time would be her guide now...Yes, it was time that was pulling the strings now.

And he would be forced to sit and watch as time raced past them.

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue's POV<strong>

**March 23rd X794**

**Sabertooth Guild Hall.**

He couldn't believe it was already Spring again, how in the world had time past by so quickly? It seemed as if it was only yesterday there had been a giant tree in the center of the guild as they all celebrated Christmas and now...Now, Lucy was huge, she was walking, Sting and her were getting married, plus she had started to forgive her old guild, the blonde celestial mages life had turned around dramatically from what he had witnessed a year ago, he almost couldn't believe the progress she'd made.

But as she stood before him, laughing over something he'd said, he knew it was all true, it wasn't a dream, the smile was real. He'd played his part in breaking that one of a kind smile free, but now he knew he'd need to let go of his love for her, he was envious of Sting, he'd always gotten everything, it wasn't as if he was unhappy with Yukino, in fact she was great, and he was growing to love her, truly, but he couldn't get rid of the envious feeling.

Although he also knew, if it hadn't been for Sting she wouldn't be this happy right now, the blonde dragon slaying idiot had his good points, even Rogue had to admit that, but he'd never expected his friend to be expecting a child, not getting married so soon, especially not before Rogue had accomplished those things. Rogue was the one in their weird friendship that took things seriously, not Sting, but he had to admit, it was nice seeing this side of the other slayer, Sting had become a person that Rogue was actually starting to respect, Rogue himself felt like vomiting for even thinking that.

Of course, Sting was still an idiot, but since Lucy had come into his life he'd matured, taken things more seriously, and Lucy had come out of her personal little bubble and began to do more immature things. Yep, the two definitely brought out the best in each other.

Rogue shook his head as he thought of Sting becoming serious, there was no way that could possibly happen, at least not fully, the blonde slayer would always be a little childish, but that's how everyone liked Sting, the childish, playful master, and unfortunately that's why Lucy loved him, because he made things fun, because he always had a way of making her smile, making her laugh.

He tried to shake the silly, jealous thoughts away, but they'd always come back, he knew that they would, they'd keep floating in his mind like an annoying fly.

Time hadn't been on his side with this whole 'love' thing.


	33. I'll Always Love You

**Hello my lovelies, sorry it's taking me a while to update, with school and everything, plus our roof is getting redone so it's hard to concentrate :(**

**So far the mages who have turned are;**

**1. Erza Scarlet**

**2. Levy Mcgarden**

**3. Laki**

**4. Cana Alberona**

**5. Wendy Marvell**

**6. Gajeel Redfox**

**7. Natsu Dragneel**

**8. Gray Fullbuster**

**9. Laxus Dreyar**

**10. Mirajane Strauss**

**11. Juvia Lockser**

**12. Freed Justine**

**13. Elfman Strauss**

**14. Evergreen**

**15. Bickslow**

**That leaves fifteen more before the finale! **

**Lucy's due date is June 26th X794**

**Wedding date is August 21st X794**

**Ahh it's coming up soon!**

**Oki dokie, I give you...**

**Chapter 33: I'll Always Love You**

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

**April First X794**

**Sabertooth Guild Hall.**

He watched as his soon-to-be wife walked, albeit unsteadily over to his side, he smiled at her as she looked up to give him a greeting, she was so big now, he was afraid she would burst open at times, but luckily she never did.

'Hey babe, do you like it' he asked, somewhat cautiously as she glanced around the room, he had just gotten done putting the crib together and painting the walls, of course he had, had some help but not to much, he was thankful either way.

'I love it, it's perfect' Lucy said as she glanced around again, her eyes sparkling in happiness, she leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips before walking over and sliding a hand over the wooden frame of the crib, it was dark wood with drawers and a changing table attached to the left side, Lucy had fallen in love with it, and said it would make changing the baby easier, so he'd agreed and they'd bought it.

He looked around the room slowly, admiring his work, he had to admit he had done a great job, only messing up a couple of times, but the little nicks he'd made were barely noticeable.

The walls were painted in white with pink and blue designs, and of course he'd thrown in the color gold, simply because he liked the color, he had used the gold to paint stars around the room and of course he'd gotten Rufus to paint some gold dragons as well, he had to get at least one dragon painted on the wall, he wanted his child to know what dragons were right away, after all that's what Sting's father was, and who his kids grandfather was, he also hoped that his and Lucy's kid would be able to learn dragon slayer magic, like Sting.

The carpet was a soft white color, which he knew was a bad idea, they should've gone with black or something similar, but now, he knew they would be cleaning the white carpet a lot, especially if the child took after Sting, he hoped they at least got Lucy's cleanliness, but he doubted they would.

He was excited for the day the baby was born, true, he was scared of becoming a father, he didn't know the first thing about being one, but Lucy's encouraging words helped him, and he knew, if he tried he'd be the best dad ever, he also thought about Lucy, they both were new to this so they were both equally nervous and afraid, although he could already tell his wife-to-be would make an excellent mother, it was just who she was, she was caring, kind, and stern when she needed to be, Sting knew that first hand.

He loved the way she talked to her belly, he did to of course, but she just got so into it, telling the baby about her day, about him, about her spirits, it was an incredible sight to behold, he also loved the way the baby kicked every time Lucy and himself talked together, he knew because Lucy would always reach for his hand and lay it on her stomach as the baby kicked, it was so fascinating to him, he'd never felt anything quite like it before.

Then there was the wedding, so many events were coming up, he was certain he'd never been so busy in his life, he was always rushing around doing something, as was Lucy, they had a baby and a wedding to prepare for after all, they were starting to get decorations ready for the big day, in the next couple of months the guild hall was going to be undergoing some major cleaning, since they'd decided the wedding would be held there, it was already undergoing some major changes such as organization of random items.

Lucy had gotten a dress for the wedding but unfortunately due to her pregnancy she couldn't get it fitted right until the very last second, which was a little stressful for her and him, because she complained about it a lot, herr bridesmaids whom were already chosen had been fitted already and were just waiting for the dresses to arrive. Himself and the groomsmen had gotten fitted but couldn't pick up their tuxedos until two days before the wedding, which he pouted at, he really loved the suit he'd be wearing and wanted to admire it for as long as possible.

'I feel like I'm going to pop' he heard Lucy say, he snapped his head in her direction to find her leaning against one of the walls, he walked up to her and put and arm areound her waist to steady her.

'Are you okay' he asked, concerned, she looked fine, glowing more then normal, but otherwise she looked to be in good health.

'Yeah, it's just the baby is kicking a lot today, and I feel like she's going to come flying out of me anytime now' she chuckled a little, Sting brought her to the dark wood rocking chair in the babies room and sat her down, she got herself relaxed and then sighed in content.

'Thank you. I feel much better now' she said as her eyes drooped down, at the beginning of her pregnancy he was surprised at how tired she always was, but soon learned the baby drained her energy, and as the baby grew it only worsened.

'Anything for you Luce' he smiled at her and brought her in for a kiss, she hummed in delight and returned it fully, he felt Lucy's tongue nudging his lips, demanding them to open and he complied full heartedly, their tongues battled for dominance, and of course he was winning, as always, he felt her smile into the kiss and couldn't help but smile himself, he loved kissing Lucy, it was like a new experience every time, sometimes it was passionate and slow, like now, and sometimes it was hungry and demanding, both turned him on just the same, and he knew where this was heading as he leaned farther into her and she grabbed his hair to pull him closer.

He really loved her, he had never known what love meant, and he had considered himself pretty smart in all aspects, relationship wise and in other things, but this had been a new experience, a thrilling one, one that made his heart beat fast, at times he thought it would burst in a fit of happiness and desire. Even now, a year and five months later his heart did the same thing, his stomach filled with butterflies and he was happy, just looking at her made his heart rate increase, actually touching her, well he didn't know how to describe that feeling, but he altogether felt as if he was floating in eternal happiness, he never wanted to leave her side, if he dared, which he did, he might even say if physically hurt to leave her, he went on missions of course, and masters meetings, but he always found himself wiggling in his seat, waiting for the moment he could leave.

He also knew that whenever he left for a meeting or a mission that he had nothing to worry about, she would be there when he got home, welcoming him with open arms and a loving embrace, but that didn't mean he didn't worry over her, he worried for her whenever he was away from her, and the amount he worried doubled when she'd told him she was pregnant, he'd do anything to protect her, and Lucy knew she and the baby would always be safe, no matter what.

He'd do anything for her and his child.

And he really meant that.

Because she's the only person, he's ever loved.

She's the only woman he will ever love.

Her and the baby were his life.


	34. Don't Play With The Devil

**Congratulations to StiCyLover, I've decided to use your name suggestions :) **

**Anywho...**

**I introduce, drum roll please...**

**Chapter 34: Don't Play With The Devil**

* * *

><p><strong>Makarov's POV<strong>

**April 7th X794**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

He watched his children like a hawk, he had learned to accept that this unfortunate event was happening, whether he wanted it or not, there was nothing he could do, and finally, he relaxed, slightly. Makarov was still furious with Lisanna, but there was nothing he could do, he wouldn't kick a dying girl out of his guild, absolutely not, he wasn't that cold hearted.

No, she'd be his brat until the end, which would be coming up shortly, after all, there were only fourteen mages left under this stupid curse, and once they turned, Lisanna would be done for, he felt truly sorry for her, but then he didn't, it was her own fault, she had forgotten what living meant, the only thing Lisanna seemed to care for was herself.

On the first of this month it had been Jet, he hadn't known Lucy well, but seeing as how the blonde had been Levy's best friend, he had taken the news hard, he'd went to Levy straight away and asked if she was alright, Levy was better, now that she had gained Lucy's forgiveness, as well as Wendy, but everyone else...Not so much, they were still awaiting their time to go and apologize to their favorite blonde.

Makarov didn't know when they'd hear from Lucy again, actually , since it was so close to her due date and her wedding date, he'd spoken with Rogue over the last few months, but even he had said the guild had seen the two less and less, it seems that Sting and Lucy were very busy preparing for the start of their lives together.

He was happy that the two had found each other, even if he looked to be an old fool and hadn't been around the two as often as the Sabertooth Guild, he wasn't blind, he saw the way they complimented each other, for example, Sting could make reckless decisions, but Lucy was there to talk sense into him again, and Lucy, dear Lucy, she had a problem of being rather serious, but Sting brought out her fun side, yes, the two were definitely made for each other, without a doubt.

He'd heard from Rogue that Lucy was using her walker less and less as well, it seed her legs were starting t o work flawlessly once more, Rogue predicted she'd be able to walk by herself fully at the end of the month, it was a truly amazing feat, she had went from being told she may never walk again, to being a couple weeks away from it, it seemed as though life was full of surprises lately.

'Master, there's a letter' he jumped slightly at the sound of Mira's voice, he turned to take the envelope from the silver haired woman's hands.

It was from Lucy.

Since there were to many people to bring them together to read it, he decided he'd read it by himself and hand it around later, but not before making copies, due to the fact that he had certain idiots in the guild.

He was glad he'd been able to talk to Lucy about her letters, since he was letting people read them on their own now, she'd agreed not to mention Sting's name, as it would have been a dead give away.

He set down his mug of beer and opened the envelope, taking the letter out he stuffed the return address in his small jacket before beginning to read...

_Oheya Everyone, uhm, sorry I haven't been able to write in a while, it's been really busy here, preparing for the wedding and the baby, we finally got the room set up though, which I'm happy about, my beloved worked so hard on it, it's beautiful with white, pinks, blues and gold, even my room isn't that pretty...haha..._

_Anyways, I wanted to let everyone know, we found out the gender! We were so happy when we found out, although my beloved wanted a boy...Oops I gave it away, we're having a girl! Isn't that wonderful? I hope she has my beloved's eye color, his eyes are so pretty, but I do hope she has my manners...hmm..._

_Well we've already decided on a name as well, my beloved and I have decided to name our daughter Mitsu Delilah E. Her first name means shine or reflect, and I think it's beautiful, wouldn't you all agree? I'm so excited to meet her._

_But, that's not why I wrote you...Well it is, but not really, I've decided on who I want to see next...they're people who still tend to haunt my dreams, and I'm not sure I can see them, but I want to try, Makarov on a week or so, will you come with Gray, Erza and Natsu please...I'm not sure if you guys even want to come, but please contact my beloved beforehand so I have time to prepare myself. _

_I have a limited amount of free time these days, due to the wedding and the baby coming, so if you are willing please contact him immediately, it may be hard to see them, and I don't know what will happen when I finally do, but please be prepared to leave immediately -my beloved told me to put this part in- if it gets to intense, stress is bad for the baby and I don't want to risk any damages to her, so I ask that you be on guard while visiting, I'm sorry to put you in that position, it's just they happened to be the worst out of everyone...And I hate to admit it, but I'm still afraid._

_Anyways, I have to go now._

_I'll see you soon._

_~Lucy_

He had to admit, he was thoroughly surprised that Lucy wanted to see all of her old team, he hadn't expected her to be ready to meet her old team so fast, he was happy, of course, but was this going to be to much for her?

Makarov was also very happy about the news regarding her child, he almost jumped for joy, and the name the two blondes had chosen couldn't be anymore perfect, since they were both a type of light mage, or so to speak, their child would definitely shine.

He couldn't wait to meet their child, she was sure to be as beautiful as Lucy, but he did hope she wouldn't get Sting's arrogant behavior, he paled at the thought, even though Sting had gotten better with his arrogance there would always be that little twinge in his personality, but other than that Makarov had respect for the young guild master of Sabertooth.

'Brats' he yelled out to the fifteen mages, or well the five that were currently in the guild, the ones who had returned to normal.

'Yeah Gramps' Natsu and Gray yelled simultaneously before butting heads while glaring, causing a mini brawl that Erza broke up.

'Yes master' Mira asked with a small smile, she eyed the letter in his hands nervously, he handed it to her and motioned for her to read.

'Take turns reading it, and when you all are done I want the three mentioned in the letter to meet me in my office' he said as rubbed his temples, jumped down from the counter kn which he had been seated and walked to his office, shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane's POV<strong>

Mirajane squealed as she read the part of Lucy's letter that mentioned the baby, she of course, was happy Lucy had found someone she loved, however she was not sure how she felt about not being able to see her, she desperately wanted to apologize to her dear friend Lucy, the celestial mage was always so kind, sure she had her moments when no one was to mess with her, but everyone was like that.

Mira wanted to cry every time she thought of what she did to Lucy, and she felt sick when she looked at Lisanna, yes, she was her sister and she loved her and was already mourning for her loss, but Lisanna had lost her way somewhere, and Mira wasn't sure how exactly she turned into a brat, why had she been so determined to leave her family again? The demon woman couldn't even fathom it.

She took care of Lisanna, she desperately didn't want her to die, not for the second time, but as her master said, there was simply nothing to be done, and Mira had looked far and wide for a cure, but she had given up hope on ever finding one, it was simply impossible, no, Lisanna had signed a deal with death, a contract she couldn't break, and if anything Mira felt sorry for her younger sister, for she had forgotten what she had used to live for, and she had lost her happiness, friends, and most of all she had lost her right to live because of this curse, and what had she gained?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Lucy had gotten over the large mountain Lisanna had placed in front of the blonde, and now she was happy, and all the while her baby sister had lost everything, but Mira knew it was her sisters fault, if anyone knew this, it was Mira, considering her magic, but you don't make deals with the devil, like Lisanna had.

* * *

><p><strong>Levy's POV<strong>

She sighed as she set down the letter, she was worried for her friend, Levy hoped Lucy would be able to get through this, she desperately hoped she'd be able to face her team once more, but Levy also knew that this would be the biggest hurdle for Lucy, she was told what her team had done to her, she'd heard Gray had been especially bad, and she's not saying the others weren't, including herself, but she'd been told Gray had often brought Lucy's deceased mother into it..

Levy handed the letter over to Erza and went to sit back down next to Gajeel who'd snuck in while she'd read the letter, Levy knew he'd read it over her shoulder as he had a thoughtful look on his face, she knew Gajeel also felt horrible about this whole predicament, especially since he'd already beat her up once before, and he hadn't ever really apologized, he had confided in Levy and said he didn't know what to do, how to go about apologizing for both incidents, Levy wasn't sure either, but at the time she'd known what the iron dragon slayer needed was reassurance and so she'd told him to just be straight forward, maybe buy her a couple books as an apology or a spirit key, it was funny watching the slayers face light up in a small smile and with a nod of his head he rushed to the nearest magic shop, not forgetting to ruffle her hair on the way out.

He'd ended up getting her a book on rare spells for celestial mages and a silver key, she wasn't sure what the key was for but the book had her intrigued as soon as she'd seen it, it was a beautiful leather bound book, the pages old and musky but not falling apart, it had appeared to have been written in early X600 but she could be sure, Gajeel had said he had gotten it from a mission a while ago, while he was still under the curse, he'd thought nothing of the book so he'd thrown it somewhere he had soon forgot.

So now he could be seen carrying the book around occasionally in hopes he might run into Lucy one day so he could apologize with both that and the silver key, he wasn't one to say sorry to people, but both him and Levy knew Lucy would forgive him, especially if she forgave her old team.

Levy had squealed when she read that Lucy's baby was going to be a girl, and the name for her as well, it was just so precious, she squealed loud enough that the large male who had been reading over her shoulder had slapped a hand to her mouth to get her to shut up, she'd been to happy though, Lucy hadn't been showing a lot when she'd visited, but Levy could imagine what her best friend looked like now, she must be huge!

Levy sighed dreamily, sort of envious her friend was getting a fairy tale ending, but she knew if anyone deserved happiness it would be Lucy, she'd been through so much after all. She caught sight of Lisanna out of the corner of her eye and immediately her dreamy look turned into one full of hate and anger.

She wouldn't voice her opinions to anyone, but for all Levy cared the youngest take over mage could go rot in a hole, she deserved everything that was coming to her, she was highly disappointed in her, Levy couldn't understand for the life of her why Lisanna would give her own life to try and take someone else's, she had to have known the curse would wear off eventually and everyone would find out the truth, Lisanna would die either way, so Levy couldn't understand her thought process.

The young takeover mage looked as if she was running on empty as she sat in a wheelchair, Levy found it sort of ironic, Lucy was getting out of a wheelchair and she was living a happy life, all the while Lisanna was stuck to a wheelchair and her life was getting worse, she was dwindling down to nothing.

Levy knew deep down, that somewhere along the path of Lisanna's life she had taken a wrong turn, and she didn't deserve this fate, but she couldn't find it in her heart to care about the takeover mage anymore, she was nothing more than an annoying acquaintance, a small bug that Levy wanted to flick away.

Lucy had gotten over this, and all the while Lisanna had started losing everything, Levy didn't feel an ounce of sorrow, after all Lisanna should have known that you don't make a deal with the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah, Natsu, Erza and Gray's POV's will be in the next chapter, i don't want to make chapters to long.<strong>

**Love you all :)**


	35. Devil Girl I Forgive You Not

**LucyXHeartifiliaXFan I was considering doing that, I wasn't sure if anyone would read it though :( plus it'd be a lot different then this story, for obvious reasons, but still the same plot..Anyways everyone let me know if you'd like it. I might do it anyways though, regardless, hehe. **

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following, it means a lot! **

**This will be...**

**Chapter 35: Devil Girl I Forgive You Not**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

**April 7th X794**

He had just finished reading the letter -that he had accidentally burned up twice- and he wasn't sure if he wanted to jump for joy or sit and cry, he chose to do nothing.

He was happy he was getting to see Lucy, but he also was having some issues with this situation, the first one being she was scared of him, but he couldn't necessarily blame her for being frightened, after all he's what made her afraid, he did horrible things to his blonde best friend, at least she knew it was because of a curse, but that didn't mean she could forget, it also didn't mean that it made him feel any better.

The second thing he was having trouble understanding was how she moved on so easily, or well it seemed easy for her, she had made a whole life where she was currently residing, he'd never thing that his best friend would be getting married, nor having a baby with the man, he really wanted to know who this, _'beloved' _was, it certainly had peaked his curiosity.

At first he had thought it was someone at Blue Pegasus, but after doing some digging -or sniffing in his case- that was proved to be a negative, he then stopped by Lamia Scale, also a big giant no, but she couldn't be anywhere else, could she? Natsu didn't think so, he didn't think she had friends in any of the other guild's, but he could be wrong...

He ran a hand through his hair, this was ridiculous, but he supposed there was nothing more to do now, he could stop his search for the blonde because he was going to be seeing her soon, which was a good thing, he desperately wanted to apologize, he wanted to see her so badly it hurt, he hadn't really understood the concept of leaving Lucy alone, why would she want to be alone? But the more he thought it through the more it made sense to him, she was scared of them, terrified, she was working herself up to this, to seeing her old team, God she was so strong, she's always been strong, but this was a whole new level of strength, facing her fears, getting better after everything she's been through, Natsu was proud of her, even if he had no right to be, he didn't know if he'd ever have the same strength as Lucy.

He glanced around the guild hall once more before heading up to master's office, he caught sight of Lisanna and unconsciously flinched, she really did look like death itself, he felt sorry for his childhood friend, no, he felt sorry for Mira and Elfman, they didn't deserve this, not for a second time.

He had to wonder where Lisanna's head was at when she made this terrible plan, was she even thinking? She had to have known she would die because of this, it didn't matter if she succeeded or not -which she almost did- she would die when the curse lifted, so he assumed her true intent was to kill Lucy, make Lucy suffer so much she would kill herself, the thought made his blood boil, Lisanna had almost gotten what she wanted, Lucy almost died.

It was sort of ironic to Natsu though, as he watched Lisanna deteriorating in front of him, he had heard about Lucy's recovery and how she was walking now, she's gotten better and his childhood friend has gotten worse, he wondered how it made Lisanna feel, she knew about Lucy as well because everyone has told her of the blondes recover, the white haired girl had been pissed at the news, but Lisanna needed to know that she had ultimately made Lucy's life great and all the while the person who had caused so much pain was rotting away.

I guess that's what she gets for playing with the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

He silently stared at the glass of water in front of him, his eyes having no where else to roam, he didn't feel like looking at other peoples solemn faces, but he also had to go up to master's office, probably to figure out when they would be travelling to wherever it was that Lucy was currently located.

He felt like crying when he'd read that he was still in her nightmares, he wished this stupid predicament never happened, he was so furious with the situation and he had nothing to take his anger out on, he was surprised that Natsu was behaving...Not Natsu like, he was keeping his cool, and Gray wasn't sure how he was doing it.

Gray was happy he'd be able to see Lucy once again, he wanted desperately to apologize to his blonde sister figure, he wasn't sure how to go about it though, he'd asked Levy and Wendy how they'd apologized for the basic idea of what he should say, he'd been told just to flat out say sorry, he supposed that was the best way, but he felt as if he should do more, but he also knew that no matter what he said or did this would be a giant hurdle to get over, for Lucy anyways.

He ran a hand over his face in frustration as he stood up from his seat and made his way to the master's office.

He also wasn't sure how to feel about this whole, _'beloved' _thing, he wanted to know who the hell it was and the thoughts of who it could be ran circles around his head but he could never figure it out, he was certain that if she was in Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus they all would have heard about it by now, but they hadn't so he assumed she wasn't with those guild's, but Gray didn't think she had friends in any other guild's.

He was surprised to hear that his little sister Lucy was getting married, and to top it off she was pregnant! How could this happen so fast? Has Lucy really gotten that much better? It was obvious she had, the way she talks about this place she's at, it sounds like she really loves it, the way she talks about her friends and her beloved, Gray knew Lucy must really be happy with where she is, he hoped to be allowed to be apart of her happiness once more, he wanted her friendship back desperately, he'd never had siblings before, unless he counted Lyon -which he didn't- but Lucy was one of the closet people to him, therefore she was his sister.

The name they chose was beautiful as well, not that he'd tell anyone that, he wondered what the little bundle would look like, well if he knew who the father was then he'd be able to picture what the baby would look like, he'd also have to restrain himself from kicking the guys ass because he got his little sister pregnant.

He glanced around the guild hall one last time and his eyes narrowed as they landed on Lisanna, he was pissed at the young woman, he wouldn't even call her a woman anymore, she was more like a devil, he wondered how the witch could do this to someone that was supposed to be considered family, it was cruel of her, but Gray knew she was getting her karma.

Lisanna was going to die and his heart and mind wouldn't let him care, if she'd asked to be apart of their team they would've allowed it, of course while keeping Lucy in the team as well, there was no way they'd ever kick Lucy out, but the young take over mage had to go and do something incredibly stupid and selfish, Gray could never forgive her, even if she begged -which he doubted she'd ever do- hell Lucy had stepped aside for a couple months so they could take missions with Lisanna again, they had protested her departure of course, but Lucy had insisted that they take missions with Lisanna for a while, so why had Lisanna hated the blonde so much?

He laughed to himself though, despite the white haired girls attitude towards others she had caused something great to happen, even when she had meant to take Lucy's life away, Lisanna as ultimately made Lucy's life a grand adventure, albeit it was bumpy going at first, but once Lucy had gotten over the mountain that was thrown before her she had gotten better and started a life, he wondered how Lisanna felt, knowing that she had caused her victim happiness instead of sorrow.

Ha, that's was she gets for playing with the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza's POV<strong>

She sat in the master's office waiting for the two idiots to arrive, she was honestly excited and nervous for this coming adventure, she had hope that Lucy could get over this, she wanted to see the blonde again, preferably without her screaming bloody murder.

She was happy for Lucy, her strength emotionally was immeasurable to be certain, Erza knew she would never be able to get over something like this so quickly, not saying Lucy was totally over this, as she had stated she was still afraid of her old team, but Erza had hope that it would turn out okay, it had to.

Erza couldn't believe that Lucy was pregnant or getting married, although they were doing it backwards and it made Erza want to scream at the inaccuracy of it. The last she saw of Lucy she had been screaming, so terrified of her, how had she gotten so much better? Had it been Sting? The Sabertooth Guild? Erza knew the answer would be both of these, mostly Sting though, he had stuck by her side through it all, and Erza actually wanted to thank him for taking care of Lucy when she wasn't able to.

That brought a frown to her face, she hadn't been able to save Lucy from this, her 'sister' had suffered alone, and no one dared to stand up for her, -which Erza had gone into a fit of rage about- but Sting had been there, he'd found her and saved her from the life she was getting so tired of, yes, she definitely had to give her thanks to the Sabertooth guild master, although he was cocky and arrogant -in her opinion- he had saved her 'sister' from a horrible fate, a fate of which Lucy had been pushed into because of Lisanna.

The mere thiught of the youngest take over mage had her lips curl up in disgust, her red hair covered her eyes so her master couldn't see the deadly expression that danced within them, she was furious at Lisanna, absolutely disgusted and furious, she didn't consider Lisanna nakama anymore, no one that could betray a fellow guild member so easily would be considered nakama, not to Erza.

Lisanna had ruined something precious, she had ruined the bonds Lucy had shared with not only her team but with most of the guild, the friendships they had, had with the celestial spirit mage had been severed and barely repairable, and she hated Lisanna for taking that away.

Erza was well aware that Lisanna was getting her karma, but it wasn't satisfying Erza, all the pain the young woman had caused was immeasurable, and the scarlet haired mage had never been so angry at someone, except Jellal when he'd murdered Simon, but she'd forgiven him, why was she finding it so hard to forgive Lisanna? She wasn't entirely sure, but the rage she felt just wouldn't be sated.

The take over mage was dying and for some reason Erza didn't care, her heart and mind would not allow her to care for someone who had taken something so very precious away from her, she could never get the close bond with Lucy back, no matter how hard she tried Lucy would always be wary of them now, because she had been abandoned, beaten and verbally abused, she'd been hurt immensely and there was nothing anyone could do to take that away fully.

She chuckled dryly as she thought of Lisanna's fate, she wasn't necessarily happy to have to watch someone die, she felt horrible for Mira and Elfman, but she felt no sorrow for Lisanna, no, the take over mage had learned the hard way, that you never play with the devil.


	36. Fallin Apart As The Fall Together

**I introduce...**

**Chapter 36: Falling Apart While They Fall Together**

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna's POV<strong>

**April 14th X794**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

She sat in her wheel chair, glaring at everyone and everything, her mission had failed, she was utterly pissed off, if she could do it over again she would do it better, she'd make sure that blonde haired bimbo actually died.

She was jealous of her alright, Lucy had taken everything from her, she'd taken her family, her friends, sure the blonde had stepped aside for a couple of months to let Lisanna back in, but even that didn't last very long, and they had declined the offer at first, and that pissed Lisanna off even more!

Lucy needed to die, that way she wouldn't be able to take her family away again, what was so special about Lucy anyways? Lisa a wasn't sure, to her Lucy had nothing of importance, her magic was weak, and her body was physically weak, sure the blonde looked good, but that didn't matter when she had not strength.

Lisanna knew she was dying, it was painfully obvious that she was dwindling away to nothing, she could barely get out of the damn wheelchair she was in anymore, her once bright blue eyes were dull and the pain she felt was immense, but her hatred for the blonde fiend dulled it, she didn't have time to be in pain when she needed to get rid of the blonde, but at this point she knew she also couldn't do anything about it, and that pissed her off even more.

She ran a hand through her silver hair, a clump falling out as she did so, she looked at the hair in fright, this was the first time that had happened, she sighed and shook her head l, throwing the clump of hair away from her, who knew death would be so...welcoming...

She didn't care that she was leaving her family, no, to her they weren't even family anymore, they didn't care, even if they acted like they did, she knew better, the only thing anyone worried about was the blonde haired girl that she had tried so hard to get rid of, she had for a while though, no one had mentioned her name for a few months and she was happy with that, because, well, everyone was caring about her instead of Lucy.

But then the damn curse started to wear off, she had been to weak to sustain it for longer then a year, she mentally cursed her luck with that one, she'd worked so hard to make it at least go for a while longer, but in the end she couldn't do it.

She had expected this as well, her death would be slow and agonizingly painful, but she was unexpectedly ready to die, what was the point of living when no one cared for her? The entire guild was head over heels for the lost blonde, her eyes narrowed at the thought.

Lucy was happy again, something Lisanna hadn't foreseen had happened, she was able to regain her happiness, she did leave Fairy Tail, but that wasn't what Lisanna had wanted, no, she wanted the blonde dead, a corpse six feet under, it almost happened but unfortunately she'd found a friend, that damn bitch...

The youngest take over mage had figured if Lucy had no friends and everyone hated her she would be pushed over the edge, and her dream had come so close to being true, but she hadn't foreseen Lucy making a friend, one who cared enough to save her, but she had and now the celestial mage was happily in love. Lisanna's plans had really backfired.

She looked around the guild hall, everyone who had come out of her curse was glaring at her, but she didn't care, she hated every single one of them anyways, she hated everything! Mira and Elfman stayed by her side, Wendy had made her comfortable but even she leaves afterwards, hateful eyes included in the young bluettes retreat, no, the only ones who really stuck by her were her brother and sister, but she didn't even want them by her side, their tears and sadness was flowing off of them in waves, although they were also disappointed in Lisanna they wouldn't let her suffer this alone, they cared the way a family should.

Lisanna knew better though, they missed the dumb blonde, the same with everyone else, no one truly cared about Lisanna, not even an ounce, she wouldn't believe otherwise either, she could see it in their eyes, in their posture.

The young takeover mage realized long ago that she would die alone and unloved, to be forgotten as soon as she was buried in the ground, but she didn't care, she had gotten what she wanted, Lucy was no longer in Fairy Tail, Lisanna had played the part of the devil splendidly.

A smirk graced her pale face as she looked at the table that held Lucy's old team, nothing would ever be the same for them, she took away something precious, she knew that, but it made her happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

**April 14th X794**

**Sabertooth Guild Hall.**

He drummed his fingers along the table as he stared off into space, he was thinking about Lucy, he was worried that this meeting might be to much for her, but of course the blonde had insisted upon it.

Sting knew she wanted to get better, but he had thought she would meet with Fairy Tail members one at a time, he didn't like the idea of taking on her old team all at the same time, it would likely stress her out, and that was bad for the baby, so of course he was worried.

He really hoped Lucy knew what she was doing, he didn't want her to get frightened into a deep depression once more, she had come so far from that and if she got pulled back down...He didn't even want to think about it.

Speaking of Lucy, he leaned back in his seat at the bar and watched her as she walked over towards him, yes, walked, he was so proud of her, she was still a little wobbly but she was walking, no where near running yet, especially with the baby, but dammit he was so happy.

Her legs were beautiful, long and slender, of course they were a little tiny from not being used for a year but they were still a picture of perfection to him, everything about her was perfect actually.

He smiled at her as she sat down heavily beside him and ordered a sandwich for lunch, he leaned over and greeted her with a kiss on her temple, she giggled and smiled up at him.

'Hey my love' she said with a soft voice, he really could listen to her voice for forever, it was like soft bells ringing in his ears, not to loud, but just a perfect tone.

'Hey babe' he smiled down at her and reached over to pat her belly and say hello to their child, she laughed and placed her own hand on her stomach over his, it was getting so close to her due date and he was ecstatic to meet their daughter, he often found himself thinking about what the tiny girl would look like, he figured she would take most of her mother's looks, hopefully her manners to, he knew Lucy hoped their daughter would get her manners, Sting had to admit he was kind of messy..

'I'm nervous Sting, to see my old team' he heard Lucy say suddenly, he pulled back from her stomach and grabbed her hand, kissing the knuckles softly.

'I know it'll be hard, but I know you'll be able to get through this, your strong Luce, and I'll be with you every step of the way, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you' he whispered as he lay his forehead softly against hers in a comforting gesture, he knew she wasn't just nervous, but she was also scared, he could see it in her eyes.

'I'm so thankful for you Sting, you always know the right things to say' she giggled slightly, she blinked and he watched as her eyelashes kissed the top of her cheeks ever so slightly, it was rather beautiful.

'Of course I do, I always know what to say! And I'm thankful for you Lucy, I love you so much, more than anything' he smiled as he let his cocky attitude come out for a moment, he knew it made her smile, and he was proved right as she grinned cheekily, her eyes brimming with joy.

'Oh yes, you are the mighty Sting Eucliffe after all! And I love you more' she giggled once again, he smiled a toothy grin and leaned back away from her for a moment before head butting her playfully making her squeak, which he found extremely adorable.

'Nope, I love you more, forever and always' he said, his eyes drooping down slightly as he leaned in for a kiss.

'Forever and always' he heard her whisper as she met her lips with his own.


	37. The Ways That I Love You

**Heyo Minna! No One's reviewing, makes me sad 'sniffle' haha.**

**Anyways sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy this last week :/**

*****This Chapter Contains A Small Lemon*****

**Anywhoooo I'm pleased to introduce...**

**Chapter 37: The Ways That I Love You**

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus' POV<strong>

**April 21st X794**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Lightening crackled threateningly against his skin, sending small tingles up and down his body and around to his team mates who sat in a depressed slump against the table where they sat.

The lightening dragon slayer had the urge to send all of his magical energy to the youngest takeover mage, frying her in the process, but he also knew he would get a severe punishment if he did that, and so he resisted.

Although, he had to admit he'd laughed quite loudly when Evergreen had smacked her upside the head.

Laxus was beyond pissed at the situation at hand, he couldn't fathom how someone could be so cruel, but then again he'd almost fried Lucy when he'd first met her, but even if this wasn't entirely different from what he did, he still had a right to be pissed...right?

Of course he did, Lucy was his little sister, and she would be forever, she had welcomed him into the guild with open arms, her and Erza, he hadn't expected anyone to welcome him back so quickly, well, besides his team anyways, but she'd been there, welcoming him with open arms, and telling him that she forgave them all, she wasn't one to hold grudges and she forgave people easily, he liked that about her, he was thankful for her, his little sister.

In fact it was as if she was everyone's little sister, their light, but Lisanna had taken their light away from them, she'd hatched an elaborate scheme and they had no chance of stopping the outcome, the little brat of a takeover mage had stolen something precious from everyone in the Fairy Tail family.

He looked down from the balcony, eyes catching the pathetic sight of the takeover mage and he frowned in disgust, he just couldn't wrap his head around why she had done what she did, he knew she had to have done this horrible thing out of jealousy, but what was she jealous of? Lucy had done nothing wrong, she'd even quite her own team for a few months to let Lisanna catch up with them! During that time away from her team Lucy had gone on quite a few missions with the Thunder God Tribe, and they had all grown very fond of the celestial mage, their little sister.

Laxus' mind was warped with confusion at this entire event. He willed his eyes away from the deteriorating mage and to the members of Lucy's old team, they were waiting for his grandfather to come down so they could leave to wherever it was that Lucy was currently staying, or permanently staying...He wasn't one to get emotional, but thinking of his sister never coming back made his eyes sting with many unwashed tears, he willed them not to fall and like always, they never did.

Lucy's old team was nervous, their anxiety, their fears were so thick you could almost taste it, when his time came to see the blonde he knew he would be radiating the same emotions, this had to be a big step for Lucy, he could understand her being so afraid to see them, who would want to see the people who constantly star in her nightmares? Laxus also knew that Lucy would get over her fear of her old team, she was to forgiving to let them be depressed the way they were, she was to kind to watch as they shed their tears, but he also knew Lucy was going to have a hard time with this hill.

When he'd first come out of the damn curse he'd wanted to slay the youngest takeover mage, but he held himself back, instead he had gone on a rather long and destructive mission, it had taken some of his anger away, but not all of it, the more he focused his sights on the girl the more he wanted to leap off of the balcony and shock her til she couldn't scream, cruel he knows, but he wasn't known for his kindness either.

He had finally found someone to protect -in a sister/brother way- and Lisanna had taken that away from him, he'd never been exactly close to anyone before, his team, yeah a little, but with Lucy it was different, he felt that he needed to protect her, that it was his life goal to not let harm come her way, and look at what happened, he'd been -albeit unknowingly- a part of her depression, her fear, and Laxus didn't know if he'd ever get the blonde to become close with him again, the thought truly terrified him.

Laxus watched as his small grandfather walked down the stairs to the first floor, his eyes holding a semi serious gaze as he walked to Lucy's old team, he spoke a few words in a serious tone before ushering them all outside and to the train station, Laxus noted the looks of, hope flash across the mages eyes, but they still held fear, they turned and silently left the guild hall, heading for who knows where.

The blonde man sighed once more, going back to sit beside his team, a mug of beer in hand as he pulled his sound pods over his ears, the music calming his anger and frustration, he took a gulp of the foul tasting liquid before shutting his eyes and leaning back, ignoring the reality of the world around him, if only for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

**Oak Town, Fiore**

**April 21st X794**

He sat in bed, it was morning and he was the first one up, usually it would have been Lucy who was up first, but they'd had a long night -if you know what he means- he arched his back in a stretch, letting a moan of delight escape his lips as he lowered himself back onto the soft warm bed, he really wasn't ready to get up yet, but they had a long day ahead of them.

Makarov and Lucy's old team were coming to visit, he was nervous about this visit, sure Lucy had done well with the two blue haired mages of her old guild, but this was different, her team had done so many horrible things to her, he wasn't saying the others weren't as bad, but this group of people knew her inside and out.

The two blondes knew it had been a curse, but it would never change the fact that her closest friends treated her that way, she would never be able to forget what they had done, she may be able to forgive them, because well, it's Lucy and she has a heart bigger then the whole of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail combined, her ability to forgive others was one of the many things Sting loved about her.

He let his eyes drift over to his fiance's sleeping form, she was laying on her back, her belly bulging out because of their baby, he leaned over out of instinct and kissed her stomach gently, only to feel a kick in return, he laughed gently, making sure not to wake Lucy up and placed a hand on her stomach in favor of his head, their baby girl was definitely most hyper in the mornings and it surprised Sting how Lucy could even sleep through the kicks.

Sting brought his eyes up to Lucy's sleeping face and smiled softly, her blonde hair was shining and splayed around her, her head facing the wall that she slept next to -Sting wouldn't let her sleep on the outside of the bed in fear of her falling off- her lips parted slightly as she breathed in and out softly, one arm was thrown over the top of her head while the other was on her stomach, she was beautiful to him, absolutely stunning, he believed Lucy only got prettier as the days went by.

The covers were scrunched around her waist so the top half of her bare body was out in the open for him to gaze upon, the only item she had on was her bra because she absolutely refused to let him see what she had deemed the 'ugly monster boobies' he chuckled as he remembered the fit she had when her breast started changing because of the pregnancy, her comically crying over loosing her beautiful breasts, he had to hold in his laughter when she'd told him this, telling her that they would be beautiful no matter what, but she still refused, much to his dismay.

Her belly was also out for him to see, it was like a globe, a beautiful globe, she had a few stretch marks here and there, but nothing to bad, but he loved them, he would never let her think she wasn't beautiful because of her 'weird boobs' or her stretch marks, in fact she was even more stunning because of them, the sheets were bunched up around her nether regions so he couldn't see that part of her, but her long legs stretched for what seemed to be a mile out of the white sheets, Sting had always loved her legs, and now that she was walking again and gaining her muscle back they were even more sexy then before.

If fact everything about her was sexy, even the odd little things she did, like wrinkling her nose when she saw something cute, even what Rufus and Rogue dubbed as an annoying habit of her folding the pages of books when she was reading, just so she had something in her hands to mess with, the two other boys hated that she did that, said something about it ruining the book, but Sting found it adorable, he especially loved the way she would kiss his nose when they were getting intimate together, right before he'd fill her, she'd always kiss his nose when he pushed inside, Sting absolutely loved that, he loved the way her nails dug into his back when he hit her in the right spot -yes, that spot- they way she bit his bottom lip, the way she bit his collarbone when she rode on top, Sting was mesmerized by the whole of her, everything she did was, he couldn't find the right word to describe it...In bed it was like he was on a different planet, the way the two rolled around in pure bliss, he'd never experienced anything like it before, sex with Lucy was...like ecstasy, he couldn't describe it.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a small groan came from his beloved fiance, she scrunched up her nose a small bit before hiding her face underneath a pillow, as the sunlight finally found its way into the bedroom, he smiled as the sun hit her, it made her glow more than she was already, God this girl was beautiful.

Sting was so happy and thankful that he was going to be able to spend the rest of his life with Lucy.


	38. It's A Beautifully Cruel World, Ne?

**Hey Hey Hey.**

**I wanted to make a cute scene last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it :) **

**Chapter 38: Its A Beautifully Cruel World, Ne? **

* * *

><p><strong>Makarov's POV<strong>

**Oak Town, Fiore**

**April 21st X794**

He ushered his three brats off of the train when it arrived in Oak Town, where the Sabertooth guild hall was located, Makarov wasn't sure how the two boys would take the news of Lucy being in Sabertooth, from their understanding the guild was bad news, of course Erza knew and the tiny man was grateful she was here to keep the two under control.

He prayed that they wouldn't cause a mess or make Lucy relapse into depression, oh he would kill them if they did, if Sting didn't do it first, along with the rest of the Sabertooth members.

'Lucy's in Oak Town' he heard Gray ask, Makarov turned to look at the dark haired boy and nodded his head, he watched as the boys eyes widened a fraction.

'What the hell she was only two hours away from us' Natsu screamed in what Makarov assumed to be surprised, but it ended up sounding more like a scream of horror.

'Yes mah boy, she's been here the entire time. Now pay attention, you will not cause a fuss when we get there, got it? If you do the punishment will be severe, do you understand' Makarov asked the two boys, eyeing them with a stern glare, frightening the pink hair and dark haired males, they rapidly nodded and said, 'aye sir' before they all continued onwards.

Twenty minutes from the train station, stood the Sabertooth guild hall, the building was massive, made of white marble and had a purple and white sabertooth flag waving proudly in the front, wheelchair ramp ran up to the door, right beside the stairs,and the doors themselves were a black sort of iron.

'She's in Sabertooth' Natsu asked angrily, Gray carried the same expression of anger on his face, Erza hit both of them on the head and glared.

'You boys need to calm down,you can't see Lucy if your angry, who cares if she's in Sabertooth, she's happy here and that's all that matters' Erza responded calmly as she stepped up to walk beside me, the tiny master watched as the two boys calmed down and then took a step forward, Makarov knew they'd do just about anything to see Lucy, and if that meant not getting angry they would try their best.

He pushed the large iron doors open, only to come face to face with a very pregnant Lucy and a smiling Sting.

'Hello' everyone said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza's POV<strong>

She felt awkward standing in the doorway, she wanted to hug the blonde girl in front of her, but she knew not to, she needed to take things slowly with this, she looked from Lucy's face down to her stomach and smiled slightly, she was happy for her blonde haired friend, she wanted to murder Sting for taking away her innocence,but she was happy all the same, and to see her walking again...It was amazing, the last time Erza had seen Lucy she wasn't even able to wiggle a toe, and now...Well Lucy must have been working very hard.

'Lucy... I-I am extremely sorry' the scarlet haired woman said as she got down on both knees and bowed her head towards her old friend, she wanted Lucy to know how sorry she was, Erza wanted her sister back,she knew things would never be the same between them as before, but if anything Erza wanted to remain Lucy's acquaintance at all costs.

'Uhm...let's go inside and talk...' she heard Lucy breathe the requip mage stood up abruptly and nodded her head, shorting a glare at the two boys who were glaring at Sting, the two stopped immediately and walked inside, Erza noticed there were only a few people in the large guild hall, she found herself wondering where everyone else was at.

The six mages gathered around a circular table, Lucy of course sitting next to her soon to be husband as he wrapped and arm around her shoulders a.d kissed her temple lightly, Makarov sat next to Lucy, then Natsu and Gray and then Erza sat on the other side of Sting.

'Well it's good to see you guys' Lucy said silently as she fiddled with her hands, Erza noticed that the blonde male had started rubbing soothing circles on her arm.

'I missed ya Luce, I'm also really, really sorry, I wanted you to know that...' Natsu trailed off, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he looked away from the blonde couple.

'Yeah, I'm with flame brain here, I'm sorry to Lucy, we didn't mean any of the stuff we did to you, I know we can't change the past but I hope we can be friends again in the future' Erza watched Lucy's reactions as the two boys apologized, she was very proud of them for acting mature over this matter and not getting in a fight almost immediately, although she was aware of a certain pink haired dragon slayer getting a tick mark as soon as the word 'flame brain' was uttered.

'I am sorry to, my actions were unacceptable, even if I was under a curse it doesn't excuse my behavior, Lucy I want to become your sister again, your friend once more, I hope we can be like that again someday' she told the blonde woman before her, Lucy currently had her head bowed so no one could possibly see her face, Sting had leaned over and was whispering something the scarlet haired mage couldn't understand, but whatever it was it made Lucy lift her head.

Tears poured from her eyes and a smile graced her lips.

'I forgive you..'

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

'I forgive you..'

He heard those three words and went into shock, he knew Lucy had always been forgiving, but he had also expected this to be harder, but then again this _was _Lucy, she'd always been forgiving and kind, that's what he liked about her.

He was still upset that she had ended up at Sabertooth, and carrying the child of Sting Eucliffe of all people, but when he saw the two together he could understand it, they completed one another, in a way he'd never really understand.

He was thankful for Sting in all reality, the blonde haired dragon slayer had saved Lucy when he couldn't, Natsu felt sick when he thought about what his family had pushed Lucy to try, but it seemed as if she'd gotten better, of course he couldn't picture her being unhappy, it was in Lucy's nature to be all smiley, but of course he'd heard about her depression.

A depression so bad she'd tried to commit suicide multiple times, he'd never be able to picture her like that, no matter how hard he tried. It was stupid of him to not be able to, he deserved to know how much pain he'd caused her, but she was his -or used to be- his best friend and he just couldn't picture her like that, Natsu had known Lucy for a while, yeah she cried a few times, but she'd never been so depressed that she'd tried something so stupid.

He'd locked himself away for awhile after hearing about her accident, all the torture she'd endured from his hands, from her families hands, her sorrow was all on them, and if she had succeeded in killing herself her death would've been placed on them as well.

It had been to much for him to handle and he'd screamed and cried in frustration -he'd also burnt down half a forest, but he wouldn't tell anyone that - for a week, he felt so guilty, so much sadness had lodged itself into his heart and his mind was always painfully aware of this horrendous event.

As Natsu looked at the blonde celestial mage now, he couldn't help but grin widely at her, she'd forgiven them, she'd forgiven him and now she was smiling widely as she received tentative hugs from Erza and Gray he had to laugh when he'd heard a growl from the dragon slayer across for him after Gray had touched Lucy's stomach, he had to admit he wanted to touch it to, it was interesting.

He looked at his guild master to see him smiling fondly at everyone, the old man surely knew that this was the beginning of change, Lucy had gotten over the hardest stretch for herself, all they'd needed to do was apologize, sure they weren't on the same terms they'd been on before, but it was a start and you had to start somewhere, right?

Laughter echoed throughout the overly large guild hall of Sabertooth that day, and soon it was joined with other people's laughter as more members of the guild walked in and told jokes and stories. Natsu was happy for the first time in a long while, ever since this stupid damned thing started, he was so glad that he was able to be beside his best friend again.

But as she grabbed his hand to feel her stomach he really couldn't help the small pang of jealousy he felt, knowing that Lucy would never be his, knowing that she would never be coming home.


	39. No Matter What, We'll Always Be Family

**Ready For The Next Chapter?!**

**Aye Sirrrrr!**

**Haha I'm a weirdo...Okaayy...**

**Chapter 39: No Matter What, We'll Always Be Family**

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

**April 21st X794**

**Sabertooth Guild Hall**

He laughed loudly as Lucy told the group how Sting reacted to finding out she was pregnant, it hurt to know that she would never be coming back to Fairy Tail, it didn't seem real before, but seeing her now, he knew she'd never be a Fairy Tail mage ever again, Lisanna had taken that chance away, hell it never would have come to this if Lisanna hadn't been a jealous bitch.

He was happy that she was doing well though, Lucy had told all of them of her and Sting's plans for the wedding and for the baby, she'd relayed the first time she was able to walk on her own again, how Sting had taken her dancing almost immediately.

Gray smiled throughout all the happy conversations, he laughed at all of the jokes, but a part of his heart had broken away, floating in a dark place, he was sad...He felt sorrow, and loneliness creep up on him, his little sister would never be coming home, what would Fairy Tail be like now, without her presence? She was the light of the guild, and without her they'd been thrown into darkness.

At the moment the group of eight, now joined by Rogue and Rufus -who Gray still had a grudge against- were sitting inside a small sushi restaurant, they had agreed that the visiting mages -which included himself- would stay the night, as it had gotten a bit to late to travel home.

He looked over at Lucy who was getting showered with kisses from her soon to be husband and smiled slightly, even though it broke his heart all over again, he had to smile for her, he had to be happy because she deserved it, if anyone deserved happiness more it was Lucy.

He wanted to make up the past year and a half, but he had absolutely no idea how to go about that, he could continuously say he was sorry, but that wouldn't do any good, he just didn't know what to do anymore.

He thought seeing Lucy would make him happy, but it wasn't, sure he was thrilled that she had forgiven the three of them, but did he truly deserve it? He had heard that he'd been the worst out of everyone who'd abused her, saying stuff about her deceased mother, God, how cruel could he get? Blah, he just couldn't catch a break with this could he?

He sighed once more before dragging his eyes over the rest of the party, he noted briefly how Rogue looked at the couple in sorrow, and slight jealousy? That's interesting, maybe the shadow dragon slayer had a thing for the celestial mage as well? It certainly appeared that way. Gray shrugged his shoulders as he watched Rufus laugh wholeheartedly at the now blushing Lucy and the smirking Sting, Gray supposed he'd missed something.

Glancing at his guild master he saw him laughing himself towards another heart attack and making perverted jokes, to which Gray rolled his eyes at.

Ezra was eating a piece of strawberry cake that had been served to the whole table a while back, he'd yet to touch his though. She was also laughing, but you could see the sorrow in her eyes. He moved his head so he could see Natsu, who was openly sulking about Lucy not coming back to Fairy Tail, usually the Salamander would be destroying something by this late into a meal, or shoveling food down his throat, but not tonight, the fire dragon slayer was definitely upset.

Suddenly Lucy got up from her seat, he moved his eyes over to her as she whispered something in Sting's ear, getting a nod she walked up to both Natsu and himself, grabbed their ears and pulled them away from the table and out of the small restaurant.

'Ow Luce, what the hell' Gray yelped as she stopped pulling on his ear in favor of hugging them both, as best as she could with her large belly.

'I do love you guys, your my brothers, I've forgiven you both, I've forgive everyone, so please don't look so sad' Lucy said as she grabbed both of our chins to make us look in her watery eyes, she was crying.

'You can visit as often as you'd like, but until the curse is lifted I can't come to visit Fairy Tail and you both know why, you both were my first real friends and I want you to know that we'll always be together, not physically, but I'm always watching over you, no matter how far apart we are' she said, tears rolled down her cheeks like little rivers, her lips quivering and her voice broke with every word she spoke.

Gray felt tears brimming in his eyes as well, he tried to force them to stay where they were but once he saw Natsu openly crying his wall broke, and he to had tears pouring from his eyes.

'We've missed you so much Lucy, and I'm so sorry this happened' Natsu spoke, his usually carefree and happy voice had vanished from existence and in its place a broken, sorrowful voice was heard.

'I know Natsu, it wasn't your fault, I know that, stop saying sorry, okay? It just happened, it was no one's fault, and don't think for a second that I blame you guys, I've truly missed you both, it was hard at first, to see everyone again, but I'm glad that I did, I love you both so much, my older brothers' Lucy smiled once more as she grabbed us both into a hug once more, all three of us crying our many unshed tears.

'And Gray, please, please, don't blame yourself, I don't hate you, I forgive you, I may never be a Fairy Tail mage again, but we'll always be family, alright? I promise, so don't be sad...Be happy, for me' she asked softly, tilting his chin up as she looked into his eyes which burned with tears.

'I'm just so sorry Lucy, I-I...Do I even deserve forgiveness' he asked the blonde woman in front of him, his sobs never ceasing, his voice breaking, he faintly heard Natsu still sniffling beside him as he kept his hold on Lucy's arm.

'Of course you do, you didn't mean what you said Gray, you were under a curse, so yea, you deserve forgiveness, I forgive you, Gray...I forgive you' Lucy whispered.

The three mages stayed in a hug for a long while, all three shedding tears at both the prospect of a beautiful future laid before them and for Gray he cried because he knew he'd been forgiven, he knew he'd be able to see Lucy again, that she was happy, she was safe, and she was still his little sister.

And always would be.

The night drifted on for the three mages and soon enough he found himself in a bed in the Sabertooth Guild Lodge.

His arm was thrown over his eyes, he was happy for the first time since he'd 'turned' a smile made its way to his face as he drifted off to sleep.


	40. The Adventure Starts Here

**Oh My Gosh! The new chapter of Fairy Tail...I'm going to be depressed all day because of this :( it isn't right! But I will admit Hiro Mashima did an excellent job! **

**It's so sad though...'cries for eternity' My heart doesn't like this feeling D:**

**Okay, 'sniffle'**

**Chapter 40: The Adventure Starts Here**

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

**June 15th X794 **

**Sabertooth Guild Hall**

He walked through the guild with a smile on his face, he was excited because Lucy's due date was quickly approaching, he was both nervous and ecstatic.

He could picture how his and Lucy's daughter would look, she'd -of course- Have blonde hair he hoped she had Lucy's brown eyes, because let's face it, Lucy's eyes were indeed beautiful, she'd be hyper like he was but a bookworm like her mother, she would be perfect anyway she came though.

He practically bounced over to his fiance who was sitting at a table drinking a smoothie and eating a sandwich.

'Hello Beautiful' he said as he stole a kiss from her lips, she smiled up at him and greeted back with a nod while she chewed her food.

'Hey Sting' she answered, her smile never faltering and a twinkle in her eyes.

'So the due date is June 26th right' he asked, of course he'd never forget the due date of their child, he just liked hearing it.

'Yep, but I feel as though she's going to come sooner' she answered as she touched her large stomach, he nodded his head at her response, they had everything ready to go, the diaper bag that was filled with stuff for the newborn and a suitcase which was full of clothes for him and Lucy, they'd already been told that they would need to stay at the hospital for about a week, also, everyone was on standby until the baby came.

'I can't wait to meet her' he said softly, his hand reaching down to grab onto hers -the one still on her stomach- he heard her giggle, he lifted his head and brought his lips down on hers once more before pulling away and stealing the last of her sandwich, he knew she wouldn't be eating it.

'You know I love you' he said, his voice soft and low, she giggle once again and nodded her head.

'Yeah, but I love you more' she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Makarov's POV<strong>

**June 15th X794 **

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

He set his mug of beer down gently as he watched his children brawl, ever since they'd come back from Sabertooth the two fire and ice wizards had been in better moods, hence the brawls, for once he didn't mind, he was happy the two were acting normally once more.

He wasn't sure what was said between Lucy and the two boys, but whatever it was it must have been good, the two were happy again, their smiles lit up the dark, especially Gray's, Makarov thought the dark haired boy would be stuck in depression a lot longer then this, he was glad it wasn't proven true.

He glanced at the newest 'turned' member which happened to be Droy, actually what was odd was that there seemed to be two members who had 'turned' this month, because on the second of June, Bisca Connell returned to normal. Makarov found it odd how two had returned to normal, but it was to be expected as the youngest takeover mage grew weaker, and oh how weak she was...

It was a terrible sight really, she could barely lift a finger as of late, she was nothing more than skin and bones.

He knew he should tell Lucy who cast the curse, but he could never bring himself to say it, how would she react when she learns it was one of her own family members who did this to her? She would be devastated.

Makarov truly believed the two were friends, well to Lucy they were, but Lisanna had been playing with her trust and her emotions, the tiny guild master couldn't express how utterly disappointed he was in the young silver haired girl.

Speaking of Lucy, the blondes due date was coming up quickly and even he was excited to see the young brat she and Sting would bring into the world, surely she would be beautiful, because both mother and father were very good looking people, there was no doubting that.

All of the 'turned' members who had seen her were just as excited to welcome the new baby into the world, hell even Laxus and the Rajinishuu were excited and they hadn't even gotten the chance to see Lucy yet, although Laxus says that he will kill Lucy's fiance for taking away her innocence, Makarov had a good chuckle at that one.

His grandson had come a long ways since Fantasia, he had someone he wanted to protect, the girl he called his sister, Makarov knew that Laxus had taken this predicament extremely hard, for the boy had just found a sister only to have her ripped away by some ungodly curse, he felt sorry for the boy, and his team, they'd all come to love Lucy like a sister.

He wondered whether or not Lucy would be asking to meet with someone else soon, obviously he wouldn't get his hopes up, no he expected the couple and the newborn to disappear until their wedding once Mitsu was born, so he really couldn't be hoping to get another letter from her anytime soon, the good news was all the people who'd already seen her, and had been forgiven were welcome at the Sabertooth guild at anytime, they'd even set up an entire wing in the Sabertooth lodge for the visiting fairies.

Of course he would never let Natsu go by himself, Gray on the other hand, if he wasn't with Natsu it would be fine, Makarov knew the raven haired boy wouldn't destroy anything.

He chuckled to himself, he had paperwork upstairs because the two decided it would be fun to blow up a building, that was the first huge thing they'd destroyed in six months, he couldn't find it in himself to be angry with the two, they were finally becoming themselves again, after all this time.

There were so many events coming up in the next couple of months, first Lucy, his child no matter what was having a baby, she was starting her own life and he was happy she'd found this path in her life, if anyone deserved the good fortune she was now receiving it was the blonde woman, and then there was the wedding, where she would officially become a Eucliffe, no longer a Heartfilia, that was going to be odd.

It seemed as though it was the end of something that had been so grand, Lucy Heartfilia would never be coming back to Fairy Tail, the light of their guild had moved on to better things and her life was changing for the better, she was becoming a mother, welcoming in the next generation, leaving behind her last name for a new one. Fairy Tail was changing, he had lost not one child but soon he would lose a second.

He smiled sadly at the thought, he didn't know if he would find this change all that grand, but they would preserve through all the hard times, as long as they all had each other.

The adventure was just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna's POV<strong>

**June 15th X794**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

She was exhausted, who knew dying would take up so much energy? She chuckled dryly at her pathetic excuse for a joke.

She wasn't happy that she was dying, but she was happy that Lucy wasn't here and she'd never be coming back, she'd heard about the blonde bitch having a baby and getting married, she bets that the sorry sucker just felt bad for Lucy and so he got together with her, now the sorry sap was stuck with her.

She laughed alone more at the thought, stupid Lucy, everyone was caught up in that blonde bimbo's business once more, everything Lisanna worked so hard to get rid of was back once more, there was nothing more she could do either, she was to weak, to pathetically weak to do anything.

She often felt like crying, but she held in her tears, no one would see her cry, no one!

She lay back in her wheelchair and watch as the time ticked on, she didn't have a very fulfilling life, sure she got Lucy out of the guild, but that wasn't exactly what she wanted, no, she truly had wanted the blonde dead, but unfortunately that plan went haywire.

Her life was bleak and she couldn't recall many happy memories, they seemed to all be fuzzy, she was getting so tired, maybe that was why she couldn't recall anything. The take over mage watched as Natsu and Gray had a brawl, she smiled slightly, even though the two boys never talked to her anymore she still considered them friends...what was the other word? Family? Did she consider them family? What was that...she didn't understand that word anymore, who did you consider your family?

She didn't know anymore, and that terrified her to no end, she found herself feeling afraid and very, very alone, she was trapped in a box with nothing, trying to scratch at the surface, unable to breath.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, coming face to face with honey brown eyes.

_'Are you happy...' _She heard the woman ask. Lisanna knew this girl, the one she tried so hard to destroy...

Lucy...

'I got rid of you, so yeah I am' she snapped, her voice sounded stronger to her then it actually was.

_'Your a liar, Lisanna' _She mused as she walked along the edge of the box, her fingers scraping in a way that made Lisanna cover her ears.

'I'm not! I'm happy! I am' Lisanna screamed, it seemed as though she was trying to reassure herself rather then the woman in front of her.

_'You'll die alone, you know...And I feel sorry for you. Your Life held meaning once. But unfortunately you forgot... Time ticks on, Lisanna, your adventure is ending...'_

_'Tick, Tock'_

_'Tick' Tock'_

The blonde kept repeating as she began to disappear, Lisanna ran after her, screaming curses and saying it wasn't true, but as soon as she reached out to grab her she woke up with a small scream, she looked around frantically and realized she was still at the guild, everyone was still here.

It had been a dream, a horrible nightmare, but she knew...

she knew it was true, deep down she realized it.

She forgot something...

Something that used to be important.

But what was it?


	41. Welcome To The Family!

**Hello My Lovelies! :D**

**Glorianna21 - I actually live in Oregon! And I loveeee that aquarium, when I ran away from home I lived at the coast for a while and went there a lot!**

**FairyTailSabina - I am really scared for Fairy Tail, it was such a heartbreaking chapter, for me anyways. I'm kind of hoping Lucy doesn't catch up with them though, she needs to get stronger, in my honest opinion, I don't think she's weak at all, but I'd love to see her become stronger, I really do hope Mashima makes her go on a journey! This latest chapter of Fairy Tail kept my emotions bouncing around, and by the end I felt as if my heart was caught in my throat! **

**StiCyLover - Oh I definitely plan on making their baby a bundle of adorableness!**

**Also, I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I had to write a seven page paper and writing after that wasn't going to fly with me, so I apologize!**

**Ready for the next chappie?!**

**I am...**

**Honestly, some parts are kind of rated PG 13...Just Warnin ya!**

**Chapter 41: Welcome To The Family!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

**June 20th X794**

**Sabertooth Guild Hall.**

He watched as his fiance's face went from calm and peaceful to one full of surprise and what he assumed to be pain as her hand flew to her stomach and liquid poured out from between her legs, he quickly ran to her side and gathered her in his arms, he had moved so fast his guild had no time to react themselves, but when they noticed what was happening, chaos ensued.

Sting had a plan, but seeing her in labor made his brain become mush, what was he supposed to do now?

'Hospital! Idiot take her to the hospital' he heard someone scream from beside him, he looked over to see his oldest friend Rogue standing beside him, Sting quickly pulled himself from his dazed and confused state and gathered Lucy into his arms better, her face was pale and she was breathing heavily, screaming every now and then as the contractions worsened. Sting ran from the guild and to the nearest hospital, one that his own guild funded.

The staff knew that this day was coming and had prepared on of the best rooms for the expecting couple.

He ran through the town, people stopping to stare at the two as they past, the hospital was just up ahead, 'Oak Bend Hospital' it was names after the town, not after the guild that funded it, he didn't mind though. Wait, why was he even thinking about that?

He shook his head as he burst through the doors of the giant hospital.

'My wife is going into labor' he screamed as soon as the doors burst open. Staff immediately went to work, grabbing Lucy from his arms and laying her on a gurney, only to be sped away from him.

He was reminded of the third time he had seen Lucy, it brought on a sense of deja vu, he suddenly felt very uncomfortable as he watched the doors swing shut behind his fiance and all of the nurses.

'Mr. Eucliffe...' a voice said from in front of him. Sting shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and looked up to see a young receptionist, she had violet hair and blue eyes, her nametag informed him that her name was, 'Ms. Rosetta.'

'Uh, Yeah' he questioned as he looked past her and towards the doors once more.

'Your fiance has requested that you be present during the birth, so please follow me' Ms. Rosetta informed him, Sting nodded at the violet haired lady as she led him to an elevator, he hadn't been aware that Lucy had wanted him present during the birth, he had been prepared to wait outside the room or down in the lobby until it was all over, but this would be an interesting experience for him, plus he was happy he'd get to be with Lucy and not worrying about her.

When the elevator arrived the two stepped in and the receptionist pressed a button for floor number five, that was the birthing floor, well half of it, the other half was for the mothers to recover and the babies to get their first check up type deals, make sure the newborns are healthy.

Slowly the elevator came to a stop on floor five, he quickly followed Ms. Rosetta out and followed her down to another desk which had a huge burly man sitting behind it. The man was balding, but Sting could tell by his mustache and the small tufts left that he had, had dark hair, his eyes were green and he had a frown on his face, which looked to be a permanent feature, his nametag told Sting that the frowing man was named, Mr. Pistachio, Sting felt the urge to laugh but held it in, the man seemed like a no nonsense type of guy.

'Mr. Pistachio, Mr. Eucliffe is here for Ms. Heartfilia' Ms. Rosetta said to the dark haired man behind the counter, who in turn searched through his records before grunting, writing on a small clipboard, handing a sticker that said 'visitor' on it to him and then directing him in the right direction.

'Room 009, third door on your right' he heard the man say before he went back to ignoring the world and the woman got back on the elevator.

It appeared he was now on his own.

He wandered down the hall that Mr. Pistachio had directed him in and quickly found room 009, without knocking he entered and was greeting with the sound of a scream.

'Sir, what are you doing in here' he heard someone screech from between the legs of his fiance, he explained that he was her fiance and she wanted him here, Lucy slightly nodded in agreement to his statement before yelling something along the lines of, 'Fuck, Fuck, Fuckity, Fuck' he chuckled slightly and went to sit beside her, her hand gripped his and he almost cried out in pain as his fingers scrunched together, her grip was on par with a monsters!

'This isn't working, the way is to small' he whipped his head upwards when he heard the doctor say that, his eyes narrowed and he suddenly felt very protective and worried.

'What? What's not working' he bit out sharply, not liking where this was going.

'It's called a Breech position, boy, it's a cord prolapse, it doesn't happen often but when it does a cesarean is the only option, we have to take her to surgery to get this baby out!' the man screamed, Sting was frightened, he looked over to his fiance to see that she had tears in her eyes and she looked scared and also very tired.

'Come on Boy, you're coming to, we need you' the older man said as they grabbed the bottom edge of Lucy's bed and pulled it away from the wall, he nodded his head and followed obediantely, never once letting go of Lucy's hand as they rushed down the corridors and to the surgery room.

'Okay so while we're rushing I'll explain this to you both, pay attention, a prolapsed cord means the umbilical cord dropped through the open cervix into the birth canal before the baby did, it became trapped against the babies body, meaning that she is in distress, she can't breath, we need to do this immediately, I have permission, yes' the man ahead of him yelled over the nurses who rushed about getting ready, while the doctor himself got prepared to cut into Lucy's stomach to get into...well where ever, Sting didn't know and he didn't care for the medical terms at the moment, he quickly nodded his head and that was that, the incision was made, and it was a disgusting sight after that.

Lucy didn't feel anything during the procedure, the doctor had numbed her really good and a screen was placed between Lucy and the ongoing operation, Sting kept glancing back and forth, worried for both Lucy and the baby, even if the sight of the procedure was causing his lunch to want to make an appearance, the doctor kept reassuring them both that it was going well and there were no further problems, to which Sting sighed in relief.

Sting wasn't sure how many hours passed, or if it was hours at all, but finally, finally he heard the sounds of a baby crying.

'Do you want to see the birth Ms. Heartfilia' a nurse said as she came over to their side of the screen, he saw lucy nod her head and the screen was pulled away, he gripped onto his fiance's hand as the doctor held their child up to the light, umbilical cord still attached.

'Would you like to cut it Mr. Eucliffe' the man holding his daughter asked, Sting was certain his face held confusion, but he nodded anyways.

'Okay, come here and snip this part right...here' the doctor said calmly, A brilliant smile found its way to Sting's lips as he took the small scissors in his hand, now he understood what the man meant! He grasped the rope like object in his hands to make a perfect cut and snipped it off, after that was complete a nurse came over to wash the baby off and take her measurements and weight.

Sting went back over to Lucy as the others in the room began to sew her back together.

'She's beautiful Lucy, we did a good job' he smiled brightly and leaned over to kiss her softly.

'I'm so..so glad that it's over, never again' she said in a tired voice, he chuckled at her and leaned over to kiss her once more.

'I love you Luce' he whispered as he pulled away, his lips brushing her ear ever so slightly.

'I love you to Mr. Eucliffe' she laughed slightly before the doctor told her to stop, even then she had to try hard to hold in her giggles.

'Okay, Whats her name' a nurse asked as one brought their baby over and another had a clipboard in hand.

'Mitsu Delilah Eucliffe' Both Lucy and himself answered together cheerfully.

The nurses laughed and the one with our little girl came over to him and gently placed Mitsu in his arms, after he sat down in the chair beside Lucy's bed, holding their baby he looked up to his soon to be wife.

'She's got blue eyes, but it's weird, theres like a brown freckle in both of them, I guess she couldn't decide on what color she wanted' he laughed slightly as he looked back at his daughter, tufts of blonde hair sprouting over her head.

'She really is beautiful, I have to say she looks more like you though, Sting. Maybe she'll get my manners' Lucy chuckled slightly.

'Ha Ha, very funny' he answered back as he looked up from Mitsu towards the woman he loves.

He had thought that their daughter looked more like Lucy, but the more he compared the two he could see how she thought it was the other way around.

'Welcome to the family little Mitsu' he whispered softly as he smiled down at her.


	42. Family Affairs And Welcoming Hugs

**Hello Everyone! Just thanking people for the following;**

**1. Favorites**

**2. Reviews. **

**And**

**3. Follows**

**It really means a lot to me, so thank you :D**

**Just a reminder on those who have 'turned' **

**1. Erza Scarlet  
>2. Levy Mcgarden<br>3. Laki Olietta  
>4. Cana Alberona<br>5. Wendy Marvell  
>6. Gajeel Redfox<br>7. Natsu Dragneel  
>8. Gray Fullbuster<br>9. Laxus Dreyar  
>10. Mirajane Strauss<br>11. Juvia Lockser  
>12. Freed Justine<br>13. Elfman Strauss  
>14. Evergreen<br>15. Bickslow  
>16. Jet<br>17. Droy  
>18. Bisca Connell<strong>

**That's it for now, the next people who have turned will be introduced in the following chapter!**

**Happy Reading...**

**Chapter 42: Family Affairs And Welcoming Hugs**

* * *

><p><strong>Makarov's POV<strong>

**June 20th X794**

**Oak Bend Hospital.**

Makarov sat calmly in one of the chairs that were placed throughout the waiting room, he had gotten a call from Rogue saying that Lucy was going into labor early so he had gathered his things and left, he didn't even tell his brats where he was going, Lucy could decide late on if she wanted them all here or not, but as her 'father' or 'grandparent' he had to come, there were no other options.

He sat beside Rogue, Rufus and Rogue's girlfriend Yukino as they awaited for any news, they'd been here for seven hours already.

Being in a hospital definitely brought back unpleasant memories, but instead of saving Lucy's life this time, they were bring a new life into the world, the more he thought about the events unfolding the more his age got to him, it had been a year and a half since Lucy left Fairy Tail, honestly he was happy for her, he really was, but he also felt bad for her old comrades, whom miss her dearly.

Of course they could all visit when they wanted, but it wasn't the same, Lucy would never walk through the old wooden doors of her 'home' as a member ever again, the very thought made his eyes burn with tears.

Of course after her old team had visited her they had been happier, smiling and laughing once again, but Makarov knew better, those brats still felt the cruel reality of the situation and everyday they suffered from it.

Lisanna was a different story, there were only ten more people left until she departed from this world, seeing as how two more of his beloved children had 'turned' which included Alzack Connell and Kinana, both of which didn't know Lucy all that well, so Makarov had to wonder why Lisanna chose those two, not to mention Bisca and Laki, all four of them hadn't really talked to Lucy that often, sure once in a great while, they had been in the same guild after all, but not enough to be able to harm her all that much.

He sighed once more and looked towards the doors of the delivery room, Sting and Lucy had been in there for so long, he hoped everything was going alright with the baby and with Lucy.

It was as if someone answered his silent prayer because they door to that very room opened not even a second later.

The man that came out looked absolutely exhausted, he didn't look like the guild master of Sabertooth in the slightest, he had a slight smile on his face, which actually appeared to be more like a grimace instead, his eyes were drooping down in exhaustion, he wore a blue smock type outfit.

'Oh hey guys' Sting said tiredly as he took an unoccupied seat in front of Makarov and his three companions.

'How is Lucy and the baby, by the way, you look terrible' Rogue said from beside the short man.

'Lucy's fine, the baby is fine, it was a little tough at first because Lucy had to have a cesarean' Sting said, his head was resting in the palm of his hands, multiple gasps were heard at the news, they really hadn't been told anything.

'Why did that need to do something so extreme' Makarov asked curiously, his eye twitching with the need to see how exactly Lucy was doing.

'It was a prolapsed cord or something like that, the umbilical cord got wrapped around the baby making it so she couldn't breath, but they got her out in time' Sting smiled slightly, Makarov could only assume he was thinking of his and Lucy's new daughter.

'Do you guys want to see her, they are all done in there, I have to go get Luce something to eat, but we can go in right when I get back' he added on after a moment.

'Very well, we'll wait for you then, thank you Sting' the tiny guild master nodded at the young man in front of him.

'I'll go with you Sting, I'm hungry as well' Rufus said as he to got up and began walking with Sting.

'Thanks for letting us know Sting, we've been worried' Rogue offered from the right side of Makarov and even though Sting couldn't see, Yukino was nodding her thanks as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Minutes Later.<strong>

We were gathered outside Lucy's hospital room, waiting for Sting to tell her that she and the baby had visitors.

Finally five minutes later we were aloud in. Makarov walked in cautiously, not wanting to upset the peaceful atmosphere of the tiny resting room, but when he caught a glance at Sting and Lucy's child he could barely contain his happiness.

Mitsu rested against Lucy's bare skin, her blue sapphire like eyes were wide open and as he got closer he could see the golden brown specks that they contained, her little tufts of golden hair fit perfectly with those eyes, Makarov was sure he'd never seen eyes so beautiful before.

The Little girl looked so much like Sting though, he could barely see what resemblance she had to her mother, hopefully she got her mother's kindness, he was sure she would.

'I'm amazed at how much she looks like you Sting' he turned to see that Rogue was patting his old partner on the back in a playful, teasing manner.

'I have to agree there, I don't see a resemblance to Lucy at all in her, except the golden brown flecks in her eyes' Rufus added on after he had taken a closer look.

'That means she'll have my manners, haha' Lucy teased before handing the child to Sting, who gladly accepted her, he cradled her so delicately that Makarov was sure he had turned into another person.

'Makarov, where is everyone else' he turned back to Lucy as her voice reached his ears.

'I came by myself, I wanted to ask you if you wanted everyone here so soon' he offered, she nodded her head at him and started tapping her chin.

'I think it's okay if everyone comes now, why not' she smiled brightly as she returned her attention back to Sting and the baby as Sting handed Mitsu over to Rogue first, albeit very hesitantly.

'Alright, I shall go inform them from the lobby, I'll be back in about five minutes' Makarov gave a smile to which Lucy clapped her hands together and smiled brightly before he bounced o it of the doors.

'Oh wait, Makarov' he stopped and turned back to the room and pushed the door back open so he could see Lucy, wondering what she needed, he gestured for her to go on.

'Can...Can you get Laxus to come as well, please' she asked quietly.

'I'll see what I can do, child' he answered as he let the door fully shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus's POV<strong>

**June 20th X794**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

He drummed his fingers on the desk which was in his grandfather's office, he wondered where the old man went, Makarov had taken off so fast that no one had, had the time to question him.

He was the only one in the guild at this late hour, but he had a feeling he was going to get important news so here he was, sitting by the communication lacrima, in the dark, waiting for something that was probably not going to happen.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning back he closed his eyes, he wondered how Lucy was doing, the lightening mage wondered if that's why his grandfather took off so fast, hopefully there was nothing wrong with Lucy...

As he sat in the dark with nothing but the sound of crickets outside he thought about his guild, everyone was almost back to normal, only ten more people and then Lisanna would die, it was the inevitable truth, he could see it already, hell, he'd been able to see it for months now.

The lightening dragon slayer didn't feel bad about her though, it was her own fault, if Lisanna hadn't wanted to die she never would have casted this stupid curse, but she did and there was no taking that back. Laxus would watch the takeover mage a lot when she was in the guild, he would watch how she dozed off from time to time only to awaken as if she had experienced true hell, when she woke from those naps she looked frightened, terrified, but he never once felt sorry for her.

'Call from Oak Town Hospital'

'Call from Oak Town Hospital'

The chirping of the communication lacrima cut off his train of thought, seeing it was a hospital made him concerned and he answered it quickly, only to see his grandfather's smiling face.

'Whats up gramps' Laxus asked curiously,he found it odd that his old man was in a hospital, add on his smiling face and he was confused.

'Laxus gather Levy, Wendy, Lucy's old team, and yourself to Oak Town Hospital right away' he responded happily.

'What, why? Is everything okay' he asked, his voice rising as he thought of the possibilities, but then again his grandfather had a smile on his wrinkled face, so everything should be fine, right?

'Lucy's given birth, and she requested that you all come, I expect you her by noon tomorrow' he answered happily and then cut off the communication.

Laxus sat stunned for a little more than five minutes before a smile split across his face.


	43. My Past Full Of Hatred And Sorrow

**Ahh I haven't been able to concentrate, like at all because I'm to excited for the next chapter of Fairy Tail! I'm so sorry I haven't updated faster :(**

**Anyways...**

**Chapter 43: My Past Full Of Hatred and Sorrow**

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

**June 21st X794**

**Oak Bend Hospital.**

He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Lucy's old comrades to arrive, he wasn't very excited to have more people showing up, he was being very protective over Lucy at the moment because she was still weak from the cesarean and the obvious, which was birthing their child.

The group of six was suppose to arrive in ten minutes, he just wanted to get this visit over and done with, but odds are Lucy's old friends would be here for a while, he knew they cared a lot for his fiance, but Sting was still trying to get over the fact that they had damaged Lucy and because of that she had tried to take her own life, of course he knew it was a curse and he knew who cast it, Lucy had no idea about that little piece of information, but he knew that she needed to know, the right thing to do would be to tell her, but how would she react, knowing that it was one of her close friends?

The thought of the take over mage named Lisanna made his heart leap with anger, oh how he wished to put an end to that girls miserable life, but then again, karma was catching up to the young girl, Sting knew she was dying, he'd been informed of that long ago, but it didn't make his hatred of her lessen, in fact he thought it was unfair, Sting thought that Lisanna should stay alive and take the full on barrage of hatred that was aimed in her direction, she shouldn't be aloud to escape that because she was dying, no, the take over mage deserved to be hated and in pain.

Sting knew it wasn't right of him to think that way, he'd become kinder over the past two years, starting with the honor of becoming guild master, which was bestowed upon him when Jiemma and Minerva left, he knew that the Sabertooth guild had to change and so he'd tried his hardest to make it a kinder place, it wasn't the same as it used to be, he made sure that everyone knew that he'd never treat them as Jiemma did, that one loss was terms to excommunicate someone and everyone was happier.

The biggest impact in his life was finding Lucy, she was the reason he smiled so often now, she made him kinder, more forgiving. If he hadn't found Lucy that night a year and a half ago he didn't even want to think about it, she was his first love and his last, she was the reason he smiled, the reason he woke up and pushed himself to be kinder, both her and now their child, they were his reasons for living and he was so thankful he got to experience this joy in his life.

He'd had his foster father in his life, Weisslogia, but that had been so long ago, and a different kind of love, but he had been kind then, as a child, but once he had grown, met Lector and had so many experiences in his life, both good and bad, something had happened along the way, which had made him so angry at the world.

Originally, when he had joined Sabertooth when he was still young, they had raised him to _want_ to be admired and to be noticed, taking what he needed to survive and not caring who got hurt in the process, they taught him if he was looked down upon he was supposed to make the person looking down on him suffer, prove them wrong in anyway possible, maybe that's where his hatred of the world came in, the _old _Sabertooth, they'd taught him that winning was everything, as was strength, but that wasn't really true and he hadn't known that until the year X791, when Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games because of their comradeship, their love for one another had stirred something inside him.

Sting had soon realized that he had been afraid of failing and afraid of being happy, afraid of making his father disappointed when he'd had to kill him, when his very own dad had wanted Sting to spill his blood to make his son stronger, he had thought that loosing and being weak would disappoint his father when the dragon had given up his very life for the benefit of his son, Sting had thought that because he had caused his fathers death that he didn't deserve the happiness that life had to offer, he didn't deserve to see the beauty in the world, instead he deserved a miserable and cruel life, because his own hand had taken away something that had made him happy, he had listened to his father when all he had really wanted was to run in the opposite direction screaming 'NEVER', but he hadn't done that...

That's when the war inside Sting had really started, that's when he'd started to lose himself, the world had been cruel to him, but it had also led him to this very moment, watching his soon to be wife with their daughter, his friends surrounding them, laughing and talking, as if the world was on pause just for them.

Life hadn't been beautiful in the beginning, after he had killed his dad, it had made him suffer, it had made him become cold, he hadn't been able to see past his desires to be stronger, but then the GMG's happened and the following year had led him to his destiny. His fate had led him to Lucy, and she had single-handedly put his darkness in a box and wrapped it tightly away, never to be seen again and he had done the same for her, he'd taken her darkness away, her pain and they'd replaced each others sorrow with love and happiness.

Looking at Lucy now he was amazed at how far she had come in the last year and a half, when he'd first brought her to Sabertooth with him he would never have imagined this future, but now it was right before his very eyes, his happiness was laying right before him, his very reason for being, and the human they had made together, were both there within his reach, that made him smile brightly as he sat beside her and scooped Mitsu from her arms and brought Lucy into a small kiss, he couldn't have pictured his life any better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue's POV<strong>

**Oak Bend Hospital**

**June 21st X794**

He watched as Sting brought Lucy into a kiss, to which he quickly averted his eyes, he still held some feelings for the blonde, but they were slowly dwindling, of course, even if Lucy didn't know it, she would forever be his first love and seeing the two blondes so happy was sometimes physically sickening.

Of course he was happy for them both. As soon as Sting had shown interest in the blonde haired celestial mage, Rogue knew he had to back off, he owed that to Sting, he would never pursue her and he knew that the first time he had heard Sting talking about her a year and a half ago.

Rogue knew Sting very well, they had been friends since they were children, both had killed their parents and both were fighting a war within themselves when they had met. The dark haired dragon slayer hadn't always been deemed as an emotionless person, that's just how he had always fought the battle waging withing him, but that darkness he had held onto for so long was slowly getting smaller and smaller, he didn't know why, but he knew it had to do with both Lucy and Yukino, he loved them both and would do anything to make either of them happy, he had promised himself that.

Sting on the other hand, he had always wore his heart on his sleeve, his emotions were out for everyone to see, that included his anger and hatred towards the world, and unfortunately it included the love he had left in his heart, but the remainder of the love and happiness he had tried so hard to hold onto was torn away from him when the two had entered Sabertooth.

It was a decision Rogue had regretted when he saw what it had done to his friend, Jiemma had turned Sting into a cold and hate filled human, the only emotions Sting had been able to feel for so long had been anger and hatred, but then he had met Lucy.

Lucy had unknowingly taken those emotions and that sense of worthlessness and put it into a box and put it away forever, Rogue never saw Sting with a frown anymore, his oldest friend always wore a smile and laughed! Not a dry chuckle or an arrogant smirk, but an actual smile and a hearty laugh, Rogue was happy for Sting, he had finally found his reason for living, he found what made him happy and he had held onto her, even when the woman who made him feel emotions such as love and happiness had been close to giving up her life, even when she hadn't the will to move on, he had stuck by her side when she needed him, when her legs didn't work Sting stuck by her side, the old Sting, the Sting of Rogue's younger days would have left any other woman to suffer through on her own, but with Lucy it was different, call it love at first sight, or whatever you want to call it, but to Rogue it seemed as if fate had tied them together from the get-go and they had only realized it a year and a half ago, add on the fact that Lucy had been asleep for seven years, giving Sting time to catch up to the blonde in age, and Rogue would definitely tell anyone who asked that fate and destiny had been involved.

Rogue looked back over at the happy couple, only to have his attention directed to the door as it slowly opened revealing six figures, who happened to be some of the Fairy Tail mages.

'Hey guys...' he heard Lucy say as she used her had to usher everyone inside the medium sized room, Rogue grabbed Yukino and pressed her against his side as everyone of the Fairies gathered around the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

**Oak Bend Hospital.**

'She's adorable Lucy, Congratulations you two' he heard Levy say from beside him, he turned to look at the tiny bundle in Sting's arms, currently napping, the small blonde hairs were scattered messily around her head, as it often was with newborns.

'She looks so much like Sting' Erza commented, he had to agree, Mitsu had none of Lucy's features, but that didn't make her any less adorable.

He was happy for Lucy and yes, he was also happy for Sting, the blonde white dragon slayer had really changed in the last year and a half, ever since he met Lucy, and Gray had to wonder if it was Lucy that had caused the change in Sting.

Gray noticed the first time he had seen Lucy again just how much the white dragon slayer had changed since X791, he was kinder, still arrogant and egotistical, but it wasn't as bad as before, plus he was actually taking care of someone besides himself and a cat, but Gray was also aware of the fact that Lucy could make anyone kinder. It was almost like a sickness, but a good one, anyone who Lucy came into contact with became kinder, except for Lisanna, who's heart was to clouded in hatred, Lucy hadn't been able to penetrate that black heart of Lisanna's.

Every time he thought of the take over mage he wanted to punch something -or the devil herself- but he restrained himself, he smirked when he thought back on when Evergreen had slapped the white haired girl, that had been the highlight of his day.

Gray knew he should be kind and caring towards Lisanna, that is what his guild is all about, but he just couldn't do it, as much as he tried to feel sorry for the young take over mage he just couldn't make fake feelings, he was happy she was dying, which is really awful and he knows that, but she also deserves it for what she did to Lucy, his sister.

Lisanna was nothing more than a withering shadow to him now and her shadow could disappear for all he cared.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard baby noises, looking up he found himself entranced with the eyes of Lucy and Sting's baby, they looked like blue sapphires with golden brown flecks in them, as if she hadn't been able to make a decision on who's eye color she had wanted, that was probably the only physical part of Lucy that Mitsu had, the golden brown specks in her sapphire eyes, she had large round eyes, like Lucy, which showed of their color even more, but her eyes were shaped differently from his blonde friends, he didn't know how to explain it though, but the newborns eyes were delightful to look at.

'Her eyes are stunning' he let slip, earning a few chuckles and some sounds of agreement.

'It's like she couldn't decide on what color she wanted' Laxus laughed.

'That's what I though' I laughed and Sting said that's what he had told Lucy when he had held Mitsu for the first time. We talked for a few hours about how the birth went, we were shocked when Sting and Lucy told us that she had, had to have a cesarean instead of a regular birth, we all wished her a speedy recovery, to which she had replied she'd be fine within a week or two, she just had to take it easy, after that ragtag group of Fairies and Tigers went down to the bakery to get something to eat, everyone besides Lucy, the baby and Laxus, because Lucy had wanted a moment alone to talk, Gray guessed Lucy had wanted to talk to Laxus about the curse and Laxus had been desperate to apologize.

And with that we let them alone while we walked out of the medium sized resting room.

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus's POV<strong>

**Oak Bend Hospital.**

'She really is Beautiful, Lucy' he said as he stared down at the child in his little sisters arms, she smiled down at her child before turning her view to him.

'Thank you! I think she is enchanting, especially her eyes' she answered, Laxus had to agree, he had never seen eyes as beautiful as the newborns whom was looking at him while in her mothers arms.

'Lucy...I'm really sorry...' he said after a moment of silence, he didn't know what else to say, but he truly was sorry, there was nothing he could do to show her how he felt, not the anger towards Lisanna, not the sorrow of Lucy not being in the guild anymore, there was no way he could express anything.

'It's alright, I know it wasn't your fault, I'm glad you came today, Laxus, it wouldn't have been right without my older brother here, ya know' she said with a small giggle, he blinked as he watched her face, she really was something, how she could forgive people so easily was beyond him, he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing though, in some cases he guessed it was good, but in others it could easily break her.

'I'm glad I came to, you know it's not the same without you in Fairy Tail, but I'm glad that you found happiness, what Lisanna did to you was -' he snapped his head in her direction as he heard a gasp, Lucy watched him with teary eyes and mouth agape, baby still clutched in her arms safely.

Shit.

He just blew the secret didn't he...

'W-What D-do y-you mean...Lisanna...She...Huh..' she stuttered out, shit, he really blew it, this wasn't supposed to happen, he couldn't believe he just did that, he was so in the moment of talking to her again that he had forgotten that she hadn't known.

'Get out, please, I want to be alone for a moment' she said, he looked into her eyes in distress, seeing if she really wanted him to leave, this couldn't be happening. Had he just ruined her once more?

'Lucy...Look, I'm sorry...I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to find out this way...' he stuttered out, trying to explain things the best he could.

She was shaking, he didn't know if it was in sadness or in anger.

'I love you as a brother Laxus, that will never change, but right now you need to LEAVE' she said, screaming the last part as she kept her eyes downcast and she pointed at the door.

He lowered her head in defeat and as he stood up the door to the medium sized room slammed open to reveal a very pissed off Sting, who stomped up to him, his fiery gaze never once leaving Laxus' saddened one.

'I-I didn't mean to...' he whispered silently as he walked past Sting, not bothering to avert his gaze from Sting's and as he walked passed the pissed off white dragon slayer he was sure he heard a sigh.

Closing the door he slid down with his hands over his heads, finally letting his tears fall, not caring that he was surrounded by Lucy's old family and her new one, all of them holding sympathetic gazes.

'She had to find out somehow' he heard a males voice say sadly, it didn't register to him which male said it, but he was sure it was that long haired blonde fellow.

It didn't make him feel any better though.

He had broken Lucy's heart, all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I had such a hard time writing Laxus' POV, I don't know if you'll find it sad, but I sure did :(<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed though!**


	44. Tackling The Devil Head On

**Chapter 44: Tackling The Devil Head On**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

**June 21st X794**

She felt as though her heart had been ripped right out of her chest, was life really this cruel? She had just born the most beautiful child, she was due to get married in a couple months...and yet...

Lisanna...

It had all been Lisanna, was she the only one who hadn't known?

Most likely.

Her heart felt as if it had been smashed to pieces once more and the words Laxus had spoken played in her head like some kind of sick lullaby, she couldn't shake it.

'What Lisanna did to you..' were the words her 'brother' had spoke, Lucy knew it wasn't his fault, none of this was anyone's fault, but how...Lucy had thought the youngest take over mage had liked her, had thought of her as a dear friend.

Had that been nothing but a lie?

She was so lost in thought that she hadn't registered that Mitsu had been taken out of her arms and placed in the small crib beside her and her soon to be husband was now stroking her hair gently.

But he kept it from her as well didn't he..? Why had no one told her of the truth?

Lucy was hurt, inexplicably and undeniably broken, the dark cloud had found its way back into her life and she found that she felt alone.

'Lucy, baby, are you okay' she heard Sting ask from beside her, she shook her head l, her tears wouldn't lessen no matter how much she willed them to.

Lisanna...She did this to me? How..Why, wasn't I her friend?

Obviously she wasn't, she had never been her friend, had she?

It was lie.

A person whom she had trusted, a woman whom she had assumed was her friend, had ruined her life.

That darkness above her head kept whipping around like smoke from a fire, but all the while she saw something else, something that made that darkness unable to take root in her mind and heart.

Of course the she was not okay by any means, but she couldn't allow herself to get swallowed by darkness again, she had so much to live for after all. It didn't stop her from becoming furious though, she felt played, when she had a friendship with someone and it didn't matter who that someone was, she gave her all towards it and to have her trust broken like that made her feel murderous.

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

He wasn't necessarily angry with Laxus for letting the secret slip, but he did wish Lucy would've found out in a better way, he had hoped that she had more time to heal before she was told, but that was obviously not the case anymore.

Sting knew she had night terrors at times, twice a month at the most, but they weren't as bad as they had been when he'd first taken the blonde woman into his home, but right now, as he watched the tears stream down her face and the light fade from her eyes, he knew that the biggest obstacle was before them.

The obstacle being that of broken trust.

Sting knew that before this damned thing had even started that Lucy had assumed the takeover mage to be a great friend of hers, Lucy had trusted Lisanna, this was something that would hurt Lucy a lot, he'd been prepared for the moment she found out, but it hadn't been his desire for her to still be in the hospital when she did so.

'Babe, I know your upset...' he whispered in her ear, she closed her eyes and her face took on a stern expression, telling him he had said the wrong thing.

'Upset? Sting, my friend...my friend tortured me! Put me through he'll and back, I'm not upset...I'm furious, but I'm not going to...' she paused to wipe her tears away and Sting took the chance to look back down at her.

'I'm not going to let it get to me, I have a family who needs me and even though... even though my trust in people has been partially broken, I won't let it stop me from being happy, with you, Mitsu and the guild...' she paused once more to smile a watery, teary eyed smile up at him.

'I do however, I do want to talk to Lisanna... I need to know why,why she did what she did...But for now...I just want everyone to leave, I just want to be alone with you and Mitsu...please? She continued as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, he gawked at her for a moment before regaining his composure and letting his mouth slam shut and his eyes take on a soft look.

Lucy never failed to amaze him, she was so beautiful and so kind, her heart was golden and although he didn't agree with her want of seeing Lisanna he knew that he would let Lucy do whatever she thought was best for herself and if that was talking it out with Lisanna, then so be it, but he would be there for Lucy until the very end, that he was sure of.

'...Anyways, I don't know if this is bad of me to say or not and I don't want you to agree nor disagree, but in a twisted way I'm glad that Lisanna did that, because if she hadn't...If she hadn't then where would that leave us, we probably lying never would have gotten together, never had Mitsu and I'm so very glad that I have two of the most wonderful people in my life...' she whispered, her tears were drying now, her eyes drooping down, indicating that she was tired.

'I love you Lucy, so much, I am glad we met, I'm glad we got together and had Mitsu, but I do wish it had been in a happier way...I'll go tell everyone to go home okay? I'll be back in a minute' he said as he kissed the top of her head and pulled away from her once she nodded.

He silently slipped out into the hallway where everyone was waiting.

'How is she' he heard Makarov break the silence first, the old man's hand was patting his grandsons back in a comforting gesture as the lightening dragon slayer sat on the ground with his head in his hands.

'She's okay, she's surprisingly not depressed or anything, but she is pretty kissed and wants to be left alone for the day, also she's requested a meeting with...her' he answered the question the old man had tossed out, knowing everyone was wondering anyways.

'Wait, she wants to talk to Lisanna? That's ridiculous, after what she did, not possible' Erza put in as she stepped forward.

Sting glared at her for doubting his fiance's capability, Lucy wanted to get out of this hell that Lisanna put her in and the only way for her to possibly do that is figure out on her own why her 'friend' had done this to her.

'Do not doubt Lucy. For her that is the only way she can get through this, she needs to hear from Lisanna herself why she was put through hell and it's not for you to decide, I'm going to stand by whatever my fiance wants to do, whatever she feels is necessary for her to get through this, I'll be there every step of the way' he said as he put on a harsh look as he looked around the ragtag group of mages standing before him.

'I gotta agree with bee boy, Luce likes to take things head on, like she did with us, it's basically the same thing, she called on us to work out the problem when she felt she was ready and she'll do the same thing with Lisanna, I'm gonna stand by Lucy's decision to' Natsu said as he ran a hand through his hair.

'Bee boy..?' Sting thought to himself as he nodded at Natsu in thanks.

'I'll agree to whatever Lucy wants to do, it's her decision with what she wants to do' Rufus said. Rogue and Yukino nodding in agreement.

'I gotta say,I hate agreeing with flame-brain, but I guess I have to. Lucy's way of getting through things is pretty awe inspiring, knowing her she'Ll be furious with Lisanna for a few days and once she actually sees the girl she'll start to feel sad for her, that's the way Lucy is. She's to kind to hold a grudge no matter how severe the situation...Although in this case I'd gladly put in a few hits. Haha' Gray said as he scooted away from Erza as he said the last part in almost a whisper.

Sting was amazed at her friends, so far Erza had been the only one to disagree with Lucy's decision to see Lisanna, but he knew it wouldn't stop his hot headed blonde fiance from doing it, she didn't need anyone's permission to see the person who ruined her life and get answers, Lucy deserved answers.

'I agree as well, even if I don't like the idea myself, I would rather my sis stay away from Lisanna, but once Lucy wants something no one can make her divert from the path of actually getting it. She's stubborn and that's one of the many things people love about her, she needs this, this is how she'll get one hundred percent better, I mean she may never be exactly one hundred percent, but she'll be closer when she gets answers from that takeover bitch' Laxus added on as he stood up to his full height a small smirk on his face, although his eyes flashed with guild Sting could tell he really meant what he said.

'Children these days...' Makarov said as he began walking away, mumbling something along the lines of, 'leave me out of it' as he walked out of the lobby doors.

At this point everyone was waiting for Erza to agree, although it didn't matter if she did or not, Lucy would do this with it without the scarlet haired woman's approval.

'...Fine. But someone will be with Lucy as she talks with Lisanna, we will not leave them alone, I suggest we make the meet for a few months, seeing as how you've just had a child and you also have a wedding coming up. I suggest four and a half months, starting on the first of July' Erza recommended, he thought that would be a good idea, that way Lucy and himself had time to settle into their life as a married couple and as parent.

Everyone nodded in approval at the day that was chosen.

The wedding was coming up August 21st after that a week long honeymoon so the two wouldn't return until 28th, giving them about three months to get settled in before they met up again October 15th.

Sting waved good bye to everyone as he turned to go back into the resting room, he was glad that Lucy had taken the news as well as she did, he had expected something far worse than what she'd done, he was glad it hadn't resulted in her going back into a depression.

He felt really good with the turn of events, yes, is fiance was still highly upset, Sting felt as if she had found a good way of dealing with it, no, he wasn't exactly positive this visit in four months would be a great experience, but he was sure that it would give Lucy closure on this accursed event.

He sat on the bed and watched for a moment as both of his most precious treasures slept away, with him soon joining the two.


	45. Home Sweet Home

**OH MY MOTHER MUFFIN! I can't believe the new chapter of Fairy Tail, totally wasn't expecting a cute chappie, you know what's going to happen?! Mashima plans on making our hearts flutter in happiness just to rip them back out next week, that stinker D: haha**

**I guess not seeing Lucy in the chapter means she didn't catch up to Natsu and Happy, Huh?**

**That's so saaaaadd :(**

**Anyways... ***Small Lemon*** **

**Chapter 45: Home Sweet Home**

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

**Two Weeks Later**

**July 5th X794**

He set his and Lucy's child down in the small dark wood crib and exited the room. The two had arrived home yesterday afternoon, he was grateful that the two or now three were back at their house, he was not in anyway shape or form fond of the hospital.

Lucy was currently in the bath, the last one she had, had been the last day she'd been in the hospital, but after they had gotten home they hadn't had a break, it was funny how calm Mitsu was while they were at the hospital, but once they arrived home she had been crying nonstop, he wasn't sure why, he figured it had something to do with the new scenery that was placed before her.

Lucy was recovering quite fast, he was grateful, but she still had to take it easy and that meant she couldn't lift heavy objects or do any strenuous activities, so he took care of most of the house work for now, he grumbled as he thought about the cleaning he would have to do later today.

They had only arrived home but already he felt as if he was always busy, until Lucy got better he couldn't go on any missions, therefore money was tight at the moment, next week his fiance should be fine to take care of things on her own, not that he wanted to leave her, he really didn't, but he was also tired of being cooped up in the house and they were desperate for jewels.

The house itself was paid off, but that didn't mean all the other bills were and they needed to buy food, and Mitsu needed baby stuff, sure they were stocked up on diapers and wipes, but those would run out eventually, so yes, he needed to take a job, really soon.

He was sitting on the bed in his and Lucy's bedroom as the door to the bathroom swung open, Lucy walked in with a small frown placed on her face and clad in nothing but a towel, he blinked rapidly for a moment as he watched the frown on the pretty blonde's face deepen.

'What's wrong Luce' he asked as he stood up, walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lucy's stomach had actually gone down immensely since the birth of Mitsu, but it was still 'less then desirable' according to her, he, however, thought it was beautiful, it just proved that she had brought new life into the world, life that the both of them cherished, but Lucy also took great appreciation of her body and to her it was a very horrible sight.

'My body is what's wrong' she said grumpily as she turned herself around, he grabbed the towel from around her and opened it so he could admire her beauty.

'You couldn't be more wrong, I think your beautiful' he whispered as he leaned down to kiss the cut that showed where the surgical knife had opened her up to get their baby out, he thought the small scar was beautiful, but Lucy didn't think so.

'I'm not, not anymore...' she whined as she tried to pull her towel back around her body, but Sting wasn't having it, he needed to show her how beautiful she was, regardless of the small 'blemishes' he didn't think they were bad.

'Babe, you are gorgeous, this scar means you survived the birth of our child, and once the doctor clears it, you can start working out again, but you need to rest right now. You are so beautiful to me and to everyone else in the world' he said with a serious face, he noted how Lucy's eyes held small happy tears as he complimented her, knowing he would have to say the same things again later, yes, they had gone through this exact conversation on more then one occasion. He didn't understand how girls kept going back to the same thing over and over again, he didn't mind reassuring her of her beauty though.

Lucy leaned in to attach her lips to his, towel now forgotten and in a small heap on the floor, soon the kiss became heated, hair pulling and he could feel her nails scratching at his back underneath his shirt, as much as he wanted to continue on he knew that he would hurt Lucy if they had sex right now, so with regret he pulled away from her.

'Lucy your still recovering, as much as I want to make a permanent home on the bed with you we can't until the doctor gives the 'okay' for that as well' he said with a rather large frown, his member twitching upwards as she pouted, looking rather sexy with puffy, slightly parted lips and hair a mess from him running his fingers through it rather roughly.

'I know...I just...I'm...Well you know' she said, her cheeks puffing up as she looked away, he knew the word that she wanted to say, she'd never been able to say the word 'horny' out loud and he thought it was the cutest thing ever, in fact she never said naughty words, if she did she would always stutter them out instead of speaking them confidently.

'Trust me, I know the feeling' he laughed lightly as he readjusted his pants to make them looser, just looking at her was making his member rise in excitement, it had been to long since he had made love to Lucy and he honestly wanted to ravish her, make her see stars and scream his name in...mother fucker, he needed to not think those thoughts right now.

He looked towards Lucy once again to see her trying to contain her giggles at his predicament, he scowled at her and turned to leave the room, but she caught his wrist before he could step out of the room.

'I may not be able to receive pleasure right now, but let me ravish you instead' she said with a sexy smirk, he returned with a smirk of his own, his length twitching in anticipation of the upcoming pleasure assault as she bent down to undo the belt of his pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna's POV<strong>

**July 5th X794**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

She was pissed, her life was over, literally, another two of her damn guild members had returned to normal, that left eight until she really kicked the bucket! The two that had changed this month hadn't been very important in her plan to rid the guild of Lucy Heartfilia but Max Alors and Nab Lasaro had played their part, of course they hadn't had the same effect on the blonde as a lot of the other members had.

She scowled at the guild mates that passed her as if she wasn't even there, Lisanna knew she didn't have a lot of time left she was prepared to die, of course she would have like to see the blonde celestial mage's gravestone before she passed, but that was obviously not going to happen.

Lisanna was so tired of hearing about the baby that Lucy had, had, with some guy that no one even knew, well the people who had seen Lucy knew who her fiance was, but they never let his name slip, jeez that pissed her off, Lisanna would bet her left arm that Lucy's man wasn't happy with her at all, she had, had the same thoughts before, everyone probably just pitied the pathetic woman.

The take over mage sat in her wheel chair, once again in the stupid guild hall, she was extremely tired, lately she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, due to the fact that she was either in to much pain to sleep or she would have horrible nightmares where her life would flash before her eyes, all the while the blonde she had tried to kill was trying to get her to remember something. What that something was, she had no idea.

She thought very hard about what was happening in her dreams, usually it was filled with memories of her having fun with her brother and sister in the guild, her having fun with Natsu when they were children, some of the dreams were more realistic then others, and some were more terrifying... She would have dreams where she was sitting inside a box and she felt as if she was drowning, her heart pounded within her chest with such intensity that she was sure it would fly out, all the while Lucy's brown eyes would be digging into her blue ones, asking her questions she didn't understand...

_'You forgot, Lisanna. It's such a shame really' the celestial mage said as her eyes traveled outside of the small box, somewhere that Lisanna couldn't see or to someone who Lucy seemed to think was right in front of her._

_'You know...They never forgot you, I never forgot you...We used to...Mmm no..We never really were friends were we, that was a lie. ' she kept talking, seemingly waving at imaginary people as she walked past Lisanna who was stuck to the ground. _

_'You lost something important Lisanna, now I'm rather curious...Was it worth it?...Was it worth it to forget' Lucy whispered as she looked over her shoulder and straight into the white haired girls dulling blue eyes before a wicked grin replaced the sorrowful frown._

_'I do hope it was...They'll miss you the most, I think' she nodded towards the far wall of the box where she could see her brother and sister leaning over a grave, her grave. _

_'That's the future you've built for them, all to ruin my life. Was it worth it Lisanna' she answered, the wicked grin still in place, Lisanna could see merriment dancing within the blonde's eyes._

_'I don't know what you're talking about, I don't even know why you're here' Lisanna screamed at the blonde as she tried to stand up and rush at Lucy, trying anything just to get the horrible, taunting blonde away from her, but her legs just wouldn't work._

_'No, I guess you wouldn't know what I'm talking about, because you forgot, but at the very last moment of your miserable life, you'll remember, as you breathe your last breath, you'll see what you forgot. As for why I'm here...' She trailed off as she walked up to Lisanna and kneeled grabbing her head so her ear was by her mouth..._

_'You created me...I'm what's left of your guilt, I tell the truth, something you've never been very good at. But even I'm fading away...You'll be alone soon Lisanna. Hell is the last stop for you my dear, dear friend' Lucy said, laughing when she noticed the white haired girls face morphed into one of horror, eyes wide as she looked at the blonde in front of her, who was still sporting that malicious grin._

Lisanna woke with a start, screaming slightly before her voice broke and she went into a coughing fit, blood splattering on her hands as she tried to cover her mouth, that had been one of the worst nightmares she had ever had, it was as if she had actually been there and the conversation with the blonde she had supposedly 'created' had been terrifying.

She had no idea what her, well what she supposed to be her 'guilty conscious ' was talking about, she hadn't forgotten anything, she had gotten the stupid blonde away from Fairy Tail, that's all she ever wanted, that had been her goal since she met Lucy, her brain was so frazzled with questions that she had no idea what to do anymore, she wanted answers to all of the things Lucy had said, why had she created to make her 'guilt' in the shape of Lucy, she hated the blonde so why in the world had she subconsciously created an image of her?

Had she perhaps done something horrid in the past that had to do with forgetting? That was an extremely likely possibility, but according to her 'guilty conscious' she wouldn't know until she died, which her by the way her death day was approaching rather quickly.

She couldn't have forgotten her family though, because they were here with her and she most definitely did all of this for them, so she could have them all to her self, which actually wasn't working out so well, seeing as how no one could stand to be around her anymore, well no one but her brother, sister and occasionally Wendy who came to ease her pain every now and again, hell even Natsu hadn't been by to see her in a long while. She didn't really mind though, all she had wanted was that blondie gone, and she had semi succeeded in accomplishing that, she didn't care about anything else.

Who cares if she forgot something, she'd accomplished her main mission in life and she was completely satisfied with that, okay, no, she wasn't totally happy with the outcome because Lucy was still alive and people were saying her godforsaken name over and over again, seriously it was like the buzzing of a fly right beside her ear, it just wouldn't shut the fuck up! But she had succeeded in getting her away from Fairy Tail, but she her memory was fuzzy as to why she wanted the blonde away in the first place...

'Oh well' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes once more, unknowingly ignoring both her brother and sister who had been yelling her name for the past twenty minutes.


	46. You're Not Alone

**Here's The Next Chapter...**

**Chapter 46: You're Not Alone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Makarov's POV<strong>

**July 20th X794**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

He was silent as he stalked into the guild, it wasn't that he was in a bad mood, more he was happy and didn't want it to get ruined with the constant brawling and the vibe that the Strauss siblings were putting off, both the older Strauss's knew that it was only a matter of time before they laid Lisanna in a grave once more, it truly was a terrible fate. Makarov wasn't sure how they would get over Lisanna's death this time, by that he meant how Mirajane and Elfman would handle it this time around.

He found himself frowning as he thought about the three siblings, the tiny guild master just couldn't understand, he knew that everything happens for a reason, he was aware that this is Lisanna's fate, there's nothing he can do about it, but he was also a guild master, someone who treats his guild members as if they were his own children and this is something that saddens him greatly.

He trotted up to the second floor where his grandson was sitting quietly, Makarov also knew that his grandson was feeling terrible about the accident, where he let it slip that Lisanna was the one who cast the curse, they were lucky that Lucy took the news so well, only requesting an audience with the youngest take over mage, he had thought it would have troubled Lucy more than it had, but that didn't mean Laxus didn't feel the guilt of it, but he was lucky that Lucy didn't let her depression reclaim her.

Makarov found himself sitting on the banister and looking out at his children. Natsu and Gray were in the middle of a brawl once more, getting random members involved in their argument, he watched as Gray got thrown into the cake that Erza had been eating, thus ending the brawl and Gray's trip to the infirmary with Wendy, he was happy that everyone was becoming themselves again, but it would always feel as if a part of them was missing.

Without Lucy here, it did feel a little less bright, there was a hole in the guild that no one could possibly feel, but they would have to move on from this, everyone was aware that the blonde haired celestial mage wouldn't be coming back, that was a fact that he hated to admit and it brought him great sorrow. The spot that Lucy had left behind weighed heavily on all of their hearts, everyone knew it would get better, but the scar of her departure, the scar of what they had done, it would always be there, no matter how much time had passed, there would always be a part of their guild that would remain incomplete.

He sighed as he glanced over at Lisanna, who honestly should be at home or in the infirmary bed, not in the guildhall where everyone could see her at all times, but she had insisted on being down with everyone. Why he had even given her that luxury? He had no idea, maybe it was because he felt sorry for her, so he allowed her to do what she wished, well not everything but most things she could do as she pleased, she was dying so there was nothing wrong with letting her ride out her final days in peace, right?

As he watched he noted how she ignored her brother and sister, closed her eyes and seemingly fell asleep, he was curious about that, she seemed to be forgetting her family, her biological family, had she always been that way? No, most definitely not...When had she began ignoring her siblings though? He wasn't entirely sure, the more he thought about it though, he seemed to recall her ignoring them over a year ago and he could recall that a permanent frown had found it's way onto the young take over mage's face what seemed to be about two years ago...

How could he not have noticed all of this sooner? It was obvious she had forgotten what she had cared about, what she held dear to her, it was her family, her friends, all she had cared about for the last two years was getting rid of Lucy and by doing so she had forgotten what she lived for in the first place, because that hatred towards Lucy had consumed her love and her kindness and soon enough she was unable to feel those emotions, she was unable to think of anything other than what she wanted and that was getting rid of Lucy, but even when she did so, she never remembered those who had been important to her, it seemed as if the memories she shared with her siblings -and not to mention everyone else in the guild- had been completely erased.

While he studied Lisanna now, he knew that theory to be true, she had forgotten her friends and family, she had forgotten that she had once lived for Elfman and Mira, that she had fought for the guild on multiple occasions, she had let her hatred of Lucy consume every single memory, every happy thought, she was just incapable of experiencing happiness anymore, she wasn't able to see past her hatred and jealousy.

She'd forgotten who to truly live for and that was for her friends and family, it was for her happiness which she couldn't even feel anymore, she'd forgotten the love that she once held for everyone here, the love that everyone had once held for her.

That was what she had forgotten, that was why she was dying in front of him, she'd forgotten the three most important things in this life.

And the more he watched her...

The more he felt sorry for her...

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

**Lucy And Sting's Home.**

**July 20th X794**

He watched with a smile on his face as his fiance rocked their baby back and forth, the two were everything to him, he had, had no idea that life could be this great, so full of love and happiness. He'd traveled a dark road for a few years, up until a couple years ago and the path he was following only got brighter as the days he spent with Lucy went by, although at times he did wish time would stand still for a while, he didn't want time to go to fast, but alas, there was no way of stopping it.

Sting often thought that time was against him, because it went by to quickly, he wasn't sure if forever would be long enough with Lucy, nor with Mitsu, already it seemed as if their little girl was getting bigger, although that's to be expected, but so soon? He sighed once more as he watched the two, he really couldn't be happier with the way his life turned out, he had friends, he had an amazing fiance, whom he couldn't wait to get married to and the two of them had a daughter. This life was truly something he had never thought possible, but here he was, watching his family and he was happy, extremely happy.

'You both are beautiful' he whispered as he walked over to his soon to be wife and child, he smirked when he saw the pink on Lucy's cheeks, even though he had often been very, very sexual with her, not to mention seeing her naked often, she always blushed, it was something that made his heart beat faster every time he saw it and the way her eyes glowed in happiness when he smiled at her or gave her a compliment, he couldn't explain how gorgeous she looked when her cheeks were pink and her eyes sparkled with happiness and joy.

Lucy had a lot of different faces, he'd noticed this early on. When she's made a mistake she closes her eyes and frowns with a red blush on her cheeks as she tried to turn her face away in embarrassment, or when they're having sex, her half lidded eyes that show everything from lust to love to her dark pink cheeks, her hair splayed around her as if it was a waterfall of gold, it was simply beautiful, everything about her was.

He was grateful for her to, even if she didn't know it, when she had come into his life, she had ultimately saved him to. He was still having problems then, with who he had become, but then Lucy had stepped in and he had saved her, she gave his life meaning, she knew that though, but if she hadn't come into his life when she had, he didn't know what he would've done, he would still be alone, secluded in an empty house without friends, no hope of creating a family, no future. But then she came, life a mess and going through a tragic time, they'd ended up creating something out of what had seemed like a hopeless situation.

And he suddenly found that his house wasn't so empty anymore, he'd created a family with her, they had people visiting often, not just for Lucy either, but for him as well, of course he'd always had Rogue by his side, but now, he had grown closer with everyone in Sabertooth and with Fairy Tail as well, he had never thought that would have been possible, but they'd all become friends, -after a few threats of course- he was so thankful that his life had turned out like this, he was at peace with the way his life was now because...

Because he wasn't alone anymore.


	47. The Insanity Of Weddings

**Hello Everyone! Just thanking people for the following;**

**1. Favorites**

**2. Reviews. **

**And**

**3. Follows**

**It really means a lot to me, so thank you :D**

**Just a reminder on those who have 'turned' **

**1. Erza Scarlet  
>2. Levy Mcgarden<br>3. Laki Olietta  
>4. Cana Alberona<br>5. Wendy Marvell  
>6. Gajeel Redfox<br>7. Natsu Dragneel  
>8. Gray Fullbuster<br>9. Laxus Dreyar  
>10. Mirajane Strauss<br>11. Juvia Lockser  
>12. Freed Justine<br>13. Elfman Strauss  
>14. Evergreen<br>15. Bickslow  
>16. Jet<br>17. Droy  
>18. Bisca Connell<strong>

**19. Alzack Connell**

**20. Kinana**

**21. Max Alors**

**22. Nab Lasaro**

**The rest are going to be OC's though, so sorry for any inconvenience..**

**Happy Reading...**

**Chapter 47: The Insanity Of Weddings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue's POV<strong>

**August 19th X794**

**Sabertooth Guild Hall.**

The guild was in an uproar, this entire month had been dedicated to wedding related assignments, everyone was going absolutely crazy...

Except for Rogue.

The dark haired dragon slayer really could care less about all of this, it was just two people who were exchanging meaningless vows that they might or might not break, now, he's not saying that Lucy and Sting will ever break up, he actually laughed every time someone brought up the topic of those two ever splitting, it was a simply preposterous idea.

The two blondes were made for each other, no doubt about that.

Rogue really couldn't help but feel more than a smidgen of jealousy as he watched the guild hall become decorated in brilliant blues and girly pinks, he couldn't even imagine Sting's face when Lucy told him what color she had wanted for the wedding, if he knew the white dragon slayer, -which he did- it must have been hilarious. They had also decided to throw in gold as well, as it seemed an important color for the two, ever since Mitsu was born anyways.

As Rogue thought of the little girl he couldn't believe how much the tiny thing had grown in less than a month, the tiny edition to Sabertooth was always giggling while at the guild, but according to both parents she was always crying at home, she was a beautiful child as well, he was very surprised at how much she looked like Sting though, besides the brown flecks that lay delicately in her sapphire blue eyes there was really no resemblance to Lucy at all, of course her features would be softer then Sting's once she was grown because she was a female though, maybe when she got older she would look more like Lucy...

Of course Rogue was happy for both Lucy and Sting, he had Yukino now and she made him a happy man, although he didn't know it could be so hard losing the first person he'd ever loved though and to his best friend, no less. He knew he had loved Lucy from the very moment he set his eyes on her, two years ago now, but then she and Sting met and he'd seen the look in his old friends eyes they mirrored the eyes of the blonde celestial mage, all they held was love for one another and regretfully there was nothing he could do about it.

No one had come to know of his love for Lucy and as he watched the two that were to be married in a couple days he knew that was for the best, they were happy with one another, perfectly in sync in life, as he watched one dance around the other to get a different decoration or the way they switched off holding Mitsu to hang something up, he knew all along, really, that he had never stood a chance.

'Hey Rogue, let's go get some food' he heard a delicate voice sound from behind him, this situation suddenly felt like deja vu to him but instead, like the last time when he had felt a raging jealousy and a small amount of hatred, instead he felt happier, as if he had reached some sort of odd resolve in his life.

'Yeah and maybe after we can catch a movie' he smiled slightly as he pulled his white haired lover into a passionate kiss, she looked up with pink cheeks and slightly out of breath when he had pulled away, to which he smirked slightly.

'Or we could skip it all and go home' the white haired celestial mage said in a whisper as she leaned in for another kiss.

Honestly, he found himself very happy with this woman, yes, he still felt the pin of losing his first love, but over time he had grown to love Yukino, he wasn't sure of marriage with her yet, but he knew one thing for sure...

He had finally found his own happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Makarov's POV<strong>

**August 19th X794**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

He was excited, practically bouncing off of the walls in his over enthusiastic display of excitement, why was he so excited and happy? Well it was obvious really, one of his children was getting married in two days time!

Although she wasn't apart of Fairy Tail any longer he still thought of the blonde as one of his own, just like everyone else in the guild, everyone was very excited actually and all the people who had 'turned' had been invited as well, although Lucy hadn't done any practice meetings with them Makarov seemed to understand that the hardest part had been seeing her team, which she had gotten through splendidly.

Two more members had turned since the last they saw Lucy, Yuki Sakaro and Kai Nopolo they were younger members of the guild, both around Laxus' age of twenty nine, that meant there were only six more members left to go until the youngest Strauss sibling, well to put it simply 'kicked the bucket' they didn't have a lot of time left to spend with the girl, but she seemed to have forgotten everyone entirely by this point, it seemed the more members who 'turned' the more she forgot about what was really important to her, such as her family and friends.

It was sad watching her, really it was, it seemed as if a corpse lay permanently in the middle of the guild, she was so thin she could possibly blow away with a light wind, her hollowed cheek bones shown brilliantly for the world to see and he really needed to stop saying she had silver hair, because she had no hair at all, it had fallen out long ago, her skin bruised easily, the simplest touch would cause her to cry out in pain and her once dazzling blue eyes now held nothing but a grey core , to which you couldn't see anything.

No, Lisanna was basically dead at this very moment, the only thing keeping her out of a coffin was the fact that she was still breathing and even that was getting harder for her to do.

Wendy, dear, dear Wendy had tried to ease the take over mages pain, but soon that had, had no luck, it was as if there was a block not allowing any healing magic to get through to her, there was no way to ease the pain for Lisanna and that was killing the tiny guild master.

He made himself look at the rest of his children, most were off packing because they would be traveling to Oak Town tomorrow morning to help with setting up for one thing and because everyone was to excited to stay in Magnolia any longer, excited for both seeing Lucy and the wedding. The only people not coming was Lisanna, Elfman -who wanted to take care of Lisanna- and the six members who had yet to return to normal, he'd also asked Blue Pegasus to watch over his beloved guild for the three days they were away, seeing as how everyone was coming along for the special occasion.

Now that he thought more about it, everyone was equally excited to see little Mitsu, if Makarov had to say who was more excited for both events it had to be a tie between Mirajane and Erza, both had dashed out of the guild hall to prepare for the trip he'd even gotten done explaining, with Mira screaming 'babies' and Erza frantically yelling about finding the perfect dress.

Makarov chuckled as he thought of the two woman, both deemed to be the top two strongest females of Fairy Tail and here they were worried about babies and dresses. Shaking his head silently at the thought of Erza destroying a dress shop he brought his attention back to his beer mug, lifting it to his lips he managed to gulp it down in one go before he slowly stood up and leaped off of the second story balcony and headed towards his office.

He was indeed happy for the moment and nobody could possibly change that.


	48. Wedding Bells At Sabertooth

**Oheyo everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting frequently some stuffs been going on in life that I had to take care of, but it should be getting better now, I hope!**

**A thanks to everyone who's stuck with the story, I appreciate it :D **

**Here's the next chappie!**

**Chapter 48: Wedding Bells At Sabertooth**

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

**August 21st X794**

**Time: 10 AM**

He woke up groggily, he knew he had, had to much to drink at the bachelor party that had been thrown for him, but there was no way that a bothersome headache was going to make him miss this day, absolutely not!

He looked over to where his soon to be wife was still sleeping, he had come in rather late last night and she had been asleep when he arrived home so the two hadn't had the chance to talk at all and unfortunately wouldn't until the ceremony started, because he had to go pick up his tux from the store.

He leaned over to give Lucy a small kiss on the forehead making her mumble something he couldn't understand before she rolled over onto her side, that reminded him that he had to get Mitsu ready to be dropped off with Rogue and Yukino... Damn so many things he had to do today.

He yawned as he got out of bed, stretching as he walked to the bathroom to get ready for the eventful day that lied ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>10:40 AM<strong>

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he had finally gotten everything ready to go, now all he had to do was wake up Lucy and leave the house.

He held Mitsu in his arms as he walked towards the bed where Lucy was still sleeping away, Sting knew as soon as she woke up the peaceful expression that adorned her face would no longer be there, instead it would be replaced by one of excitement and panic as she tried to get ready for the big day, he just knew her to well.

'Lucy...Baby..' he called gently as he used his free arm to shake her shoulder slightly, a grumble was his response, he sighed at his fiance and then smiled widely.

'Babe, you're gonna miss our wedding if you don't get up now' he said as he shook her once more, he watched as her eyes snapped open and went directly towards the clock that hung on the wall in front of her, 10:50.

'Why did you wake me up so early' Lucy said as she flopped back against the pillows with a loud sigh.

'I'm leaving now and I wanted to say good morning before I left, plus you have a hair appointment at noon you need to get ready for' he said with a chuckle, her eyes darted to the clock once more before groaning and shoving the blankets away from her only to stand up seconds later.

Sting watched as Lucy stretched, her back arching deliciously making her breasts bounce out in front of her, even more then they already did, the surveyed back had was amazingly sexy the way it dipped and then rose as you met with her ass, everything about her had his body screaming in want, unfortunately the two didn't have time to play right now, no matter how badly he wanted to.

He looked up to Lucy's face as he finished devouring her body with his eyes, she was smirking at him as she walked over to him, she bent down and placed her lips on his, just a quick kiss before she leaned back up and walked to the bathroom.

'I love you Sting, I'll see you at the altar' he could literally feel the happiness that radiated around her as she closed the bathroom door, he had to admit he was extremely happy that he was getting married to Lucy today, he's been waiting for what seemed like decades for this very day and he really couldn't be more ecstatic.

Of course he was nervous as all hell, but the excitement for the day far out weighed the nervousness he felt.

He chuckled slightly as he walked towards the bathroom door with Mitsu still in his arms giggling away.

'Love you to Luce, be safe while your out, I'll meet you up there' he called as he turned to leave, after hearing a small giggle he finally left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>11:30 AM<strong>

Not long after he had left the house he'd run into Rogue and Yukino, who had already picked up Yukino's bridesmaids dress and Rogue's tuxedo who happened to be Sting's best man.

He dropped Mitsu off with them so he could go and get his tux and finish last minute preparations for both the wedding and the trip he had planned out afterwords, he really hoped that Lucy would like where he was taking her, he had planned it with her in mind of course so she had to like it!

As he strolled to his destination he couldn't help but smile widely, he was getting married to the love of his life today, never had he thought he'd be the type to get married but it was happening, and he couldn't deny what an incredible feeling he was.

He wished his father was here to see him today and he knew that Lucy wished the same, both her mother and father were deceased so neither of their parents were going to be there, but Sting knew they were all watching over them, hopefully Sting had made his father proud. Thinking about the old dragon had his heart clenching in both love and guilt.

He felt guilty for actually listening to his dragon dad, but he also felt love for all the years they had been together, most everything that Sting knew had come from teaching from his dragon father.

He really missed the giant dragon, but Sting felt that he was always watching over him, in some weird way.

He also thought of Lucy, he didn't know where he would be in life if he hadn't met Lucy, the blonde celestial mage was an amazing woman, kind, loving, beautiful and many more things, she had become such an important part of his life in such a short time, he was thankful that he had met her, she was everything to him, she was his light and he was hers.

They started a family together and she was the most beautiful little girl he had ever laid his eyes upon, well besides Lucy, Mitsu was apart of both of them and Sting found that truly fascinating, her eyes were what got him most of the time, those crystal clear, sapphire blue eyes with the specks of golden brown dotting them, he could honestly say he was worried about her growing up... Because she would definitely break a lot of hearts, she was going to be even more beautiful as she got older.

He found himself wondering what type of magic his young daughter would have, Lucy's or his, maybe a bit of both? It would be interesting when she came of age, which was a few years off, around four is when children start developing their magical abilities. Sting thought that Mitsu would likely get Lucy's magical abilities he wasn't sure why though, either way he wouldn't think about it to much, as they still had a few years until then.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 PM<strong>

He was pulled from his thoughts as the chatter around him steadily increased, he found himself coming up on the tuxedo shop, he was glad he was finally here!

Walking in he smelled the new clothing, it always smelled sort of weird to him, but good at the same time, he knew Lucy liked the smell of new clothes, though he supposed he could sort of understand why.

'Hello sir, how may I help you today' a woman with black hair walked up to him as he walked forward into the store more.

'I came here to pick up a tux, for Sting Eucliffe' he stated as he looked around the store at all the clean clothing and the mannequins that held the latest items, the floors were squeaky clean and he briefly noted the woman helping him was uptight about her appearance with her hair slicked back into a tight bun, glasses perched high upon her nose and her purple blouse buttoned all the way, her heels clicking and clacking as she made her way over to a desk.

Sting followed her over as she sat down and started typing something, looking over her glasses every few seconds, nodding once or twice before she seemed to have an, 'aha' moment.

'Okay, it's in the back, please wait here' she stated rather rudely, he decided to ignore her tone and opted to just nod his head in return. The lady with whom he'd never bothered to receive a name got up from her overly large spinning seat and made her way to the back room, her stubby legs moving so slowly he had almost lost his patience, he knew this was going to take a while, the uptight lady wasn't taking her job seriously and he had a hunch that she was in back on the phone or something of the sort.

Thirty minutes passed and he had finally lost his patience, this was an important day and he had things he needed to get done before the ceremony started. He growled to himself as he got up from where he had been seated and made his way to the back, he could care less if this was against store policy he needed his tux and he needed to go.

'Excuse me, but I need my tux' he said as he angrily stomped his way into the back room, only to find the woman was indeed on her phone, his tux laying on the table in a heap, this made him grow angrier.

The woman looked up startled at the sudden intrusion of the back room, her face becoming twisted in fear as he sent a glare at her.

'I see you have what I asked for, however it seems you have more important things to do, unfortunately so do I, the manner in which you work is ridiculously unsatisfactory so I will be taking my complaints to your boss, have a good day' he said cheerfully as he walked out of the back room, waving back handedly as he did so, he couldn't be bothered to see the look on her face, he was already late for the guild, he needed to be there to make sure everything was in place for the ceremony and that lady had wasted many minutes of his precious time.

He also knew she was going to get fired, the owner of that particular tuxedo shop had done many favors for the Sabertooth guild when it came to having to dress fancy for missions or when they threw parties for special occasions, so the master of Sabertooth -which was Sting- and the owner of the tux shop were on very good terms, that lady could kiss her job goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>1:30 PM<strong>

After dealing with the lady at the shop for about an hour he had finally made it to his guild, he knew Lucy would be getting her makeup done by this point, after that she would be smuggled into one of the many rooms in the guild to get her dress on and add the finishing touches to herself, at this point Levy -who was surprisingly the bridesmaid- would be with her and helping out with everything.

Sting noted that most of Fairy Tail was here already, the wedding started at three so he wasn't sure what everyone was doing here so early, but that was fine with him as long as nobody destroyed anything, which made him scan the guild for Natsu and Gray who were being scolded by Erza.

At least nothing was destroyed yet...

The bar area was as lively as ever, he could see a brunette with a barrel of what he could only assume was alcohol, his jaw nearly dropped as she just started chugging it, but this was Fairy Tail after all, he wouldn't expect them to be sane..

He saw Rogue and Yukino with Mitsu so he decided he'd steal his child back from them for a bit while they went and got themselves ready, Erza was going to be the one watching the little blonde baby for the ceremony because Rogue and Yukino were apart of it.

He waved goodbye to his two friends as he bounced Mitsu up and down in his arms, he could tell she was in a good mood, the decorations and the visitors were probably the biggest cause of her small giggles, Sting chuckled lightly at his daughter as she made a small gurgling noise as she reached her tiny hands into the air a toothless smile on her face.

The guild was separated by chairs with an aisle in between, he was actually quite surprised they were able to fit so many chairs in the guild hall to be honest, in the aisle there lay a white rug for the wedding party to walk up to the alter on, and planters with pink, white and blue flowers sat on pedestals on the side of every other row of chairs, he was actually quite glad they were having the wedding indoors, it was far to hot to be out right now, seeing as how it was the middle of August, they hadn't wanted people to die at their wedding.

Lights hung on the ceiling, making the guild seem much brighter, the windows in the guild hall were opened, letting a small summers breeze drift through sending the scent of the flowers spinning around everywhere, people were dressed in tuxedos and dresses for the occasion and casually talking to one another as they awaited for the big moment.

They had a music lacrima playing symphonies which went well with the chirping of birds that could be heard through the open windows. He started walking outside of the guild hall and towards the pool area, which had also been decorated for the reception, many tables were scattered about, chairs were pushed in neatly, food sat upon them just waiting to be eaten, a large cake sat on a table closest to what he thought to be the middle, pink... The cake was pink gold...He sighed but decided that it didn't look so bad, it was seven tiered, enough to feed all of the guests that had arrived and then some.

Let's just say the cake was made with dragon slayers in mind..

Lights were also strung up outside, but due to it still being daylight were off, they'd be turned on later into the night, he could hear the music from the lacrima drifting out from the rambunctious building and it had lulled Mitsu into a deep sleep, which he was thankful for, hopefully she wouldn't start crying during the ceremony.

He looked towards the sun and sighed as he ran his free hand through his hair...

It was time to go get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>This will be in two parts, I don't want to make the chapters to long, so sorry. Hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
